Tras el velo
by Nariko2
Summary: ¡¡Cap 14! ¿Y si al caer detrás de la cortina Sirius no hubiese muerto, sino que simplemente estuviera en un sitio llamado Tierra Media del que no puede volver? ¿Que le podrá pasar en compañia de elfos, hobbits y enanos? Crossover con LOTR. R
1. Lo que se esconde tras la cortina

Capítulo 1 .- Lo que se esconde tras la cortina 

Estaba todo controlado. O al menos eso creía Sirius. Bellatrix no tenía su nivel, nunca lo había tenido, y no estaba temiendo ni por un instante en su vida. 

De reojo vio que había llegado Dumbledore y que los demás habían dejado sus duelos, pero él no. Ya no era sólo una cuestión de pertenecer a la orden o de proteger a Harry, era algo más profundo... Un asunto pendiente entre parientes.

Se agachó para esquivar una ráfaga de luz roja que acababa de salir de la varita de Bellatrix. Se rió. Eso era como un juego de niños. Casi aburrido. 

- ¡Pensaba que sabías más! – dijo Sirius consciente de que ese comentario enfurecería a su prima. Su voz resonó por la sala como si estuvieran en una cueva. 

Al instante se arrepintió de sus palabras. El siguiente ataque de Bellatrix le acertó justo en medio del pecho. Pero Sirius no borró su sonrisa, no le daría ese gusto. No le demostraría que tenía miedo, ni a ella ni a la muerte. 

Entonces todo pareció suceder a cámara lenta. Sintió que caía hacia atrás. Todo el Departamento de Misterios daba vueltas a su alrededor. Vio a Harry acercándose y a Dumbledore que también se acercaba. Al ver la cara del viejo mago deformada por el miedo él mismo se asustó. No tenía ni idea de que el hechizo de Bellatrix fuera tan grave. 

Vio que caía detrás de la cortina vieja que colgaba del arco de piedra. Cerró los ojos esperando el golpe de su espalda contra el duro suelo de losas de piedra. Pero ese golpe nunca llegó. Continuó cayendo y cayendo durante lo que le pareció una eternidad en un estado de semi-inconsciencia. 

Oía voces a lo lejos.

- ¡Sirius! ¡Sirius! – era la voz de Harry que lo llamaba. Intentaba contestar, pero las palabras no le salían. 

- No vayas Harry... – era Remus esa vez quien hablaba 

- ¡Vamos a buscarlo! ¡Vamos a sacarlo! ¡Sólo a caído del otro lado! – gritaba Harry

- No hay nada que hacer, Harry...

- Aún lo podemos sacar... – insistió Harry

- No se puede hacer nada Harry. Se ha ido.

Sirius quería gritar. Quería decirles que aún estaba allí, que aún les oía, pero que estaba cayendo por lo que parecía ser un pozo sin fondo; pero no podía articular sonido alguno. 

- ¡No puede haberse ido! – aún oyó a Harry - ¡Sirius! ¡Sirius!

- No puede volver Harry – insistió Remus una vez más – No puede volver porque ha m...

- ¡No está muerto! – continuó gritando Harry - ¡Sirius!

"¿Muerto? ¿Pero que diablos dice Remus?" pensó. No estaba muerto, sólo se estaba deslizando por un agujero oscuro muy largo. Pero cada vez le pesaban más los párpados y las voces se oían más débiles.  No quería continuar cayendo. Extendió los brazos, pero a su alrededor no había paredes a las cuales sujetarse.

Finalmente todo se volvió negro y ya no escuchó nada más.

*        *       *

Sirius abrió los ojos con dificultad. Lo primero que vio fue un cielo azul radiante, recortado sólo por algunas nubes blancas. El sol brillaba con todo su esplendor, calentándole la piel. Los gritos de Harry aún le resonaban en los oídos. 

Se incorporó poco a poco con dificultad y miró a su alrededor. Todo eran prados verdes salpicados por una infinidad de flores multicolor. No parecía haber nadie en muchas millas a la redonda. 

Se rascó la cabeza intentando comprender que era lo que había pasado. Tal vez... Tal vez el agujero lo había llevado a alguna otra parte de Inglaterra...

Ese pensamiento le animó. En todo caso sólo tenía que encontrar el camino de vuelta a Londres. Iría a buscar a Harry y le daría una sorpresa. Y también se la daría a Remus, quien ya lo creía muerto. "Tener amigos para que a la primera te crean muerto...." pensó con sarcasmo. Se imaginó la cara de sorpresa que solía poner Remus cuando ocurría algo inesperado y se rió por lo bajo. Se levantó y se desperezó. El sol que le calentaba el cuerpo era sumamente agradable. Ya casi ni pensaba en Bellatrix; seguramente Dumbledore le había dado su merecido. Era más, estaba tan seguro que las cosas habían acabado bien allí en el Departamento de Misterios que ni tan siquiera se preocupó. Sólo tenía que encontrar el camino de vuelta a Londres y todo se solucionaría. 

Empezó a caminar. No podía evitarlo, hacía mucho que no paseaba sin preocupaciones por algún sitio, bajo el sol o entre los árboles. Había estado encerrado demasiado tiempo en la casa de Grimmauld Place y ahora apreciaba más que nunca el poder pasear al aire libre. Y lo mejor es que ni veía la necesidad de transformarse en Hocico.

No había caminado mucho cuando vio a unos niños de cabellos rizados que jugaban a pelota. Se detuvo unos instantes sopesando si debía acercarse o no... ¿Y si le reconocían y avisaban la policía de inmediato? Luego a parte de encontrar de vuelta el camino a Londres también debería preocuparse de esconderse de la policía muggle y del Ministerio de Magia.

Pero antes que pudiera decidirse del todo la pelota se les escapó a los niños y fue rodando hasta los pies de Sirius. Se agachó y cogió el balón para devolverlo a uno de los niños que se acercaba corriendo. 

- Gracias señor – dijo la niña que se había acercado

Sirius la observó con curiosidad. Era mucho más pequeña que la mayoría de niños de su edad, aunque lo que más le sorprendió fue que sus pies descalzos estaban cubiertos por pelo tan rizado como el de su cabeza. En verdad era curioso...

- Perdona chica... – dijo con indecisión - ¿Sabes si estamos muy lejos de Londres?

- ¿Londres? No me suena este lugar. – dijo la niña encogiéndose de hombros

Sirius dejó escapar un suspiro... Eso debía querer decir que estaba bastante lejos.

- Entonces... ¿Podrías decirme donde estamos? Es que estoy un poco perdido

- Estamos en las afueras de Hobbiton señor. La Gente Grande que pasa por aquí siempre se dirige hacía el sur. – explicó la niña mientras hacía botar el balón contra el suelo de verde hierba. 

¿Hobbiton? ¿Gente Grande? Obviamente esa niña le estaba tomando el pelo. O quizá había ido a otro continente... Donde la gente era más baja que el resto y a los extranjeros les llamaban "Gente Grande". Sirius suspiro de nuevo; hacía demasiado que no hojeaba ningún libro de geografía...

- Ya bueno... Gracias – dijo alejándose unos pasos. Definitivamente debía buscar algún adulto.

Sirius estuvo tentado de utilizar la magia. Podía aparecerse en cualquier otro sitio, pero... ¿y si las cosas con Voldemort no habían acabado bien? Quizá le localizarían si la utilizaba... Ahora que le creían muerto tal vez sería bueno aprovechar el factor sorpresa. Aunque para más tranquilidad palpó su varita por encima de su ropa, sólo para asegurarse que seguía allí. En un sitio extraño nunca se sabía lo que le podía pasar.

- "Me estoy volviendo un paranoico" – pensó para si mismo

Decidió caminar un trecho más, hasta llegar a alguna parte donde pudiera encontrar alguien con unas nociones geográficas más buenas que esa niñita.  

- ¡Señor! – oyó una vez más a la niña - ¡Por ahí es el camino a Hobbiton! ¡Los pueblos de la Gente Grande quedan justo por el otro lado!

Sirius se detuvo justo en medio del camino... ¿Los pueblos de la Gente Grande? Quizá eso era una indicación inconsciente hacía Londres donde todos eran como él, y distintos a estos pequeños de pelo rizado en cabeza y pies. 

Giró en redondo dispuesto a desandar el camino andado : - Oh.. Muchas gracias. – Le dedicó una sonrisa a la niña y al pasar le revolvió el pelo en un gesto cariñoso. Aunque no lo supera esa niña le había ayudado mucho. 

Y con lo que él creía que era la perspectiva de llegar pronto a Londres siguió su camino silbando una canción que había aprendido hacía tanto tiempo que ya había olvidado quien se la había enseñado. 

*        *       *

El sol quemaba. Ya debía ser mediodía y el estómago le empezaba a rugir de hambre. No tenía monedas del mundo muggle, y aunque hubiesen aceptado los galeones, no tenía ni uno, salvo un par de knuts, que mucho temía no le servirían ni para una barra de pan.  Quizá si que debería arriesgarse con un poco de magia... Prefería correr el peligro de ser descubierto antes que morir de hambre. 

Aunque antes de que se decidiera en hacer algo, oyó el sonido de los cascos de un caballo que subía por el camino. Pronto lo divisó; era un pequeño poney castaño que tiraba de una carreta que a Sirius le pareció casi de juguete, en la que iba montado un hombrecito de escasa estatura, con el mismo pelo rizado que había visto en los niños hacía un rato. 

- Buenos días señor – saludó Sirius cuando la carreta llegó a su altura

- ¡Y tan buenos! – dijo con una sonrisa el hombrecillo

- ¿Me podría indicar en que dirección queda Londres por favor? – preguntó por segunda vez en un día 

- ¿Londres? No lo he oído nombrar en mi vida mi buen señor

- ¿Inglaterra? – dijo Sirius con un deje de desesperación en la voz

- Me temo que no conozco esas tierras. Mis conocimientos se limitan a la Comarca y sus cuadernas.

¿Comarca? Sirius se empezó a preocupar de veras. ¿Dónde diablos había ido a parar?

- Sin duda son tierras lejanas las que usted busca – continuó el hombrecillo – Yo no le puedo ayudar, pero hace tiempo cuatro hobbits se marcharon a la aventura. Cuentan las historias que llegaron muy lejos, incluso a la tierra negra donde moraba el señor oscuro que fue derrotado. Quizá ellos podrían ayudarle

A cada palabra del pequeño hombre Sirius estaba más sorprendido. Llegó a pensar que tal vez todo era un sueño, ya que lo que había dicho ese hombrecito le parecía sumamente fantasioso : tierras negras donde moraba un señor oscuro. Una raza extraña o lo que fuera a la que había llamado hobbits... Pero sin embargo dudó; ¿tanta imaginación tenia? Sirius se negó esos pensamientos para si mismo. No podía ser que todo eso se lo estuviera imaginando. 

- Suba. Le llevar

Sirius subió a la carreta lentamente, temiendo que no pudiera soportar su peso, o quizá que el poney no pudiera arrastrarla. Era tan pequeña que le sobraban piernas por todas partes. 

- Soy Milo Madriguera, por cierto.

Sirius tuvo que contenerse la risa, ante lo que le pareció el nombre más ridículo que jamás hubiese escuchado; aunque se reprimió y encajó la mano que Milo le tendía al tiempo que se presentaba él mismo : - Sirius Black

- Curioso nombre... – murmuró el hombrecito. A Sirius le pareció irónico que hiciera ese comentario, pues el nombre del propietario de la carreta no era precisamente lo que se podría calificar de lo más normal. 

- ¿Pero que son exactamente los hobbits? – con aquella pregunta bastaría para empezar

- ¡Mal rayo me parta! – exclamó Milo – Creía que desde la aventura del señor Bolsón y sus amigos las gentes del ancho mundo habían oído todos a hablar de nosotros

- Perdón...No dudo que usted esté en lo cierto y aquí todos sepan de la existencia de los hobbits, sean lo que sean, pero en estos momento me siento un poco... fuera de lugar – dijo Sirius

Milo Madriguera observó por unos instantes a su acompañante. 

- Hobbit soy yo y todos mis semejantes. Y usted se encuentra en la Comarca donde vivimos todos o casi todos – explicó al final

Sirius observó con detenimiento al que se hacía llamar hobbit a su lado. Era en realidad curioso. No recordaba que en Hogwarts les hubieran hablado de esas criaturas... O tal vez lo hicieron y él no estaba atendiendo... O simplemente se había olvidado. Ese pensamiento le tranquilizó en parte. 

Una vez más Sirius volvió al punto de partida. Se sintió un poco tonto yendo y viniendo todo el rato por el mismo camino. Se alegró que los niños de hacía un rato ya no estuvieran jugando a pelota, porqué seguramente le hubieran mirado un poco raro. 

Entraron en un pequeño pueblo donde todo parecía echo a la medida de los que allí vivían. Todo parecía de juguete, casa de muñecas. Aunque en los huertos y por las calles todo estaba lleno de pequeños hobbits de pelo rizado y grandes pies descalzos cubiertos de pelo. 

Las casas habían sido sustituidas por pequeños agujeros en las colinas. Se detuvieron frente a uno especialmente grande; fuera del cual jugaban cinco pequeños hobbits.

- Aquí vive uno de los cuatro hobbits de los que le hablé antes. El señor Gamyi es nuestro actual alcalde también. Entraré yo primero y le explicaré la situación.

Vio a Milo Madriguera adentrarse en esa especie de agujero. Mientras, Sirius, bajó de la carreta y se desperezó un poco. Aunque no se tuvo que esperar demasiado, pues casi de inmediato el hobbit salió de la curiosa casita acompañado de otro muy semejante a él. Tras despedirse, subió a su carreta y continuó tranquilamente su camino. 

- Señor Black, soy Samsagaz Gamyi. Milo me ha contado que busca el camino de regreso a casa. Estaría encantado de poder ayudarle.

- Así es – asintió Sirius – Quiero volver a Londres, pero por lo que parece nadie sabe indicarme el camino

- Y me temo que yo no seré una excepción, si usted me entiende – dijo Sam – He viajado por tierras de hombres, enanos y elfos, y hasta el mismísimo Mordor; más ningún nombre se asemeja al del lugar que está usted buscando.

¿Elfos? La palabra resonó en los oídos de Sirius como música celestial. Los elfos domésticos seguramente le sabrían indicar el camino hacía, al menos, Hogwarts.

- Entonces con que me indique donde puedo encontrar a algún elfo me conformo - dijo

- Esto va a ser un poco difícil. La mayoría han partido ya al oeste, más allá de las aguas – le explicó Sam

Sirius miró al hobbit sin comprender. ¿Qué los elfos se habían ido a donde? 

- Estamos hablando de elfos domésticos ¿cierto? – preguntó el hombre, a cada instante más nervioso

- ¿Elfos domésticos? ¡Oh no! Yo le hablo de los elfos, las criaturas más bellas y magnificas que jamás han pisado la Tierra Media. 

- ¿Tierra Media? – se oyó claramente un deje de miedo en la voz de Sirius. ¿Y si estuviera en otro mundo? El profesor de futurología que tuvieron siempre creyó firmemente en la existencia de otros mundos, pero él y el resto de alumnos siempre lo tomaron por loco. 

- Este no es mi mundo... – murmuró Sirius casi sin voz

Sam lo miró en silencio por algunos instantes. 

- Seguramente encontraría a alguien más apropiado para ayudarlo, pero todos partieron ya; el señor Bilbo, la dama Galadriel o Gandalf.

- ¿Dónde partieron? ¡Si pueden ayudarme debo hablar con ellos! Necesito volver a mi mundo...

Sirius pensó en Harry; se sentiría muy solo. O tal vez furioso, capaz de hacer cualquier locura... Primero sus padres... Y ahora él. Se suponía que era su padrino, y debía cuidarle, ¿y que hacía? Le abandonaba; le dejaba sólo. 

Se desplomó al suelo y hundió la cabeza entre las manos. Había sido un mal padrino. Indigno de la confianza que James había depositado en él. 

Pero en ese momento se dio cuenta. Le pareció tan ridículo no haber pensado en la posibilidad antes que hasta se rió por lo bajo. Podía hacer magia. Si no estaba en su mundo no había peligro. Podía aparecerse sin miedo. 

Aferró fuertemente la varita con una mano, pero sin sacarla de su bolsillo. Cerró los ojos y deseó con todas sus fuerzas volver a Londres. El cosquilleo que se experimentaba cada vez que se aparecía empezó en la punta de los pies, y el alivio lo recorrió de arriba abajo. Notó la mirada curiosa de Sam sobre él, pero no le importó. Continuó con lo suyo... Cuando de pronto el cosquilleo desapareció. Abrió los ojos seguro que ya se habría aparecido en Londres, pero sólo vio a Sam que seguía mirándolo perplejo. 

- ¿Qué hace? – preguntó el hobbit

- El payaso – gruñó Sirius dándole una patada a una piedra. Genial, seguramente no se podía aparecer de un mundo a otro... O tal vez ni podía hacer magia en ese. Para comprobarlo simplemente sacó su varita y dijo "Lumos" pero esta ni siquiera se encendió. 

- Perfecto, perdido y sin magia... – dijo entre dientes... 

- Aunque a lo mejor podamos arreglarlo

Sirius levantó la cabeza para mirar al hobbit que acababa de hablar : - ¿Cómo? 

- Al otro lado del mar sólo pueden partir los elfos o aquellos que tienen un permiso especial. Usted no lo tiene, pero tal vez podamos conseguirlo. Mi amigo Aragorn, el rey Elessar está casado con la dama Arwen. Si le explicamos el caso lo entenderá sin duda y tal vez pueda ayudarle.  

- Vayamos a verlo – dijo Sirius decidido

- Vive realmente muy lejos de aquí... – dijo el hobbit dubitativo 

- Usted sólo indíqueme donde tengo que ir y yo me las arreglar

- ¡Oh no! No podría dejarlo ir sólo por los caminos de esta tierra completamente extraña para usted. Aunque yo tenga mis obligaciones aquí, tal vez encuentre a alguien que le pueda acompañar. De momento esta noche usted se quedará en mi casa. Mi Rosita acaba de hacer la cena 

Sam le indicó a Sirius que le siguiera hacía el interior de su casa, el cual tuvo que agachar un poco la cabeza para poder entrar. 

En seguida vio que el lugar era acogedor, a pesar de ser pequeño. Se instaló en una larga mesa alrededor de la cual habían nada menos que diez niñitos hobbits sentados;  y una mujer hobbit, que sorprendentemente lucía embarazada de nuevo, disponía una abundante cena. 

Sirius calificó esa cena de magnífica, y no sólo porqué se sentía muy hambriento, sino porqué todos y cada uno de los platos que había probado habían resultado ser una delicia. 

Tras charlar un rato junto al fuego con Sam y su esposa Rosita se sintió cansado como pocas veces; habían sido demasiadas cosas para un solo día. Su anfitrión le indicó su dormitorio : el más grande que habían podido habilitar. 

Esa noche durmió tranquilo, con la promesa que al día siguiente encontrarían a algún hobbit que quisiera acompañarlo a un lugar llamado Minas Tirith, donde vivía aquel que según Sam le podía ayudar.

*        *       *

En ese mismo momento, en el tan añorado Londres de Sirius, en una casa de Grimmauld Place, los miembros de la orden del Fénix debatían un serio asunto. 

- ¡Pues claro que le dije que Sirius estaba muerto al chico! – exclamó Remus - 

- Pero él no está muerto, no le deberías haber mentido a Harry – replicó Tonks, que en ese momento lucía una sobria melena morena. 

- No, no está muerto. Peor – replicó Severus formando una mueca burlona. Lupin le dirigió una mala mirada. 

- ¿Han sido avisados todos de mantener la historia de que Sirius está muerto? – preguntó Dumbledore

- Si, aunque aún no entiendo porqué tenemos que mentir al chico – interrumpió Molly

- Conociendo a Harry – dijo Dumbledore tranquilamente – Si supiera que lo único que le ha pasado a Sirius es que ha caído en otro mundo haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para salvarlo, aún cuando tuviera que hacer algo verdaderamente temerario...

Remus bajó la vista. Era duro también para él, al fin y al cabo Sirius era el único amigo que le quedaba de sus magníficos años en Hogwarts...

- ¿Qué tal Alastor? ¿Que has encontrado en los libros? – preguntó Dumbledore otra vez

- Nadie que se aventurase a otros mundos ha vuelto, Albus. Ya que se necesitan dos grandes poderes mágicos que unan los dos mundos para que un tercero pueda pasar del uno al otro. – explicó el viejo mago, con voz ronca, al tiempo que su ojo giraba como un loco, observando cada uno de los magos que estaban en la habitación__

- Lo que me temía – murmuró Dumbledore al tiempo que se acariciaba su larga barba. – Pocas, muy pocas posibilidades...

- ¿Pocas? – dijo Severus – Yo diría que ninguna

- Nunca digas que no hay esperanza o posibilidad Severus – le reprendió McGonagall - ¿Tienes alguna idea Albus?

- Tengo algo en mente al menos... – dijo Dumbledore – Pero necesito pensarlo con tranquilidad. Tendremos una reunión aquí dentro de una semana. Hasta entonces no dejéis de vigilar a Harry. Temo mucho que pueda hacer alguna locura...

- Yo lo vigilaré – se ofreció casi de inmediato Lupin. De algún modo se sentía culpable de lo que había pasado.

- Yo te acompañaré – se ofreció Tonks

Remus miró a la chica que le sonreía, y no pudo más que devolverle la sonrisa. Una pequeña llama de esperanza se había encendido en su interior... Dumbledore tenía algo en mente para ayudar a Sirius... Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que todo saliera bien... Por Harry, y también para él mismo, pues había perdido a su mejor amigo. 

*        *       *

 Bueno, pues aquí llego con un fic de Harry Potter. Hacía tiempo que quería hacer un fic algo largo de Sirius, mi personaje preferido.  Y cuando leí la injusta "muerte" de Sirius en el quinto libro se me ocurrió esto, pq me niego a creer que mi Siri sta muerto... Y claro, como LOTR continua siendo mi pasión, y ya hacía tiempo que tenía ganas de hacer un crossover... En fin, ya me diréis que os ha parecido ¿eh? ¡¡Espero los reviews!! Por favooor

*        *       *


	2. Buscando la felicidad

Capítulo 2 .- Buscando la felicidad 

Tocaban el timbre. Remus abandonó la lectura del grueso libro que tenía sobre las rodillas doblando una de sus páginas.

Se arregló un poco la ropa y sin más dilación abrió la puerta.

Se sorprendió al encontrar a Tonks en el otro lado, que en esa ocasión lucía una ensortijada melena de rizos pelirrojos.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó tras haber saludado a la joven maga

- ¿A caso tiene que ocurrir algo para que venga a visitar a un amigo? – dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros

- Supongo que no, pero con estos tiempos que nos está tocando vivir uno piensa lo peor – el hombre esbozó una media sonrisa y acto seguido invitó a Tonks a pasar

La casa de Remus Lupin era pequeña y antigua. Había pertenecido a sus padres, a su abuela, y antes, mucho antes a sus bisabuelos.

Las paredes estaban decoradas con un papel un poco anticuado, encima del cual había multitud  de fotografías, cuyos ocupantes se asomaron en seguida para ver quien era la visita.

Todo en la casa parecía tener siglos, aunque nada se veía excesivamente viejo, inútil, inservible, o tan roto que necesitaba ser tirado.

Además todo estaba cuidadosamente ordenado.

Estanterías repletas de libros llenaba casi todo el comedor. Tonks se fijó en un grueso libro que estaba depositado sobre uno de los sillones, el mismo que momentos antes Remus había estado leyendo.

"MAGIA CURIOSA (Tomo 3) : Teorías, hipótesis y rumores acerca de la existencia de otros mundos" leyó mentalmente la maga.

- ¿Te apetece un poco de té? – preguntó Remus

- Si, ¡pero no te molestes! Ya lo prepararé yo – Tonks hizo que el hombre se sentara en el sillón, presionando sus hombros con las manos, y acto seguido desapareció hacia la cocina.

Remus se levantó lentamente de nuevo, con una sonrisa en los labios. Luego apartó el libro del sillón, sobre el cual la chica prácticamente le había obligado a sentarse.

Lo colocó en la estantería, junto a todos los demás, y justo lo acababa de dejar en su sitio cuando en la cocina se oyó el sonido de algunas tazas al romperse, y  al instante una voz femenina que susurraba – "Reparo"

Remus sonrió débilmente. Le alegraba que Tonks le hubiera ido a visitar, aunque estaba claro que no había sido iniciativa propia...

En ese instante la chica reapareció en el comedor con dos tazas humeantes. . Remus se apresuró a cogerlas y a dejarlas a salvo encima de la mesa antes que algo más pudiera pasarles.

- Así que Dumbledore te ha enviado a controlarme – dijo el hombre una vez los dos se hubieron acomodado

- ¡No! ¡Que va! – exclamó Tonks de inmediato, pero ante la mirada de Remus lo reconoció – Bueno si... ¡Pero no me ha enviado para controlarte! Sólo... sólo a asegurarme que estás bien

- Estoy bien – dijo él encogiéndose de hombros – O al menos lo estar

- Era tu mejor amigo ¿no? – preguntó ella con cautela

- El único que me quedaba... – suspiró Remus – Primero James, luego la traición de Peter y... y ahora Sirius

Tonks no sabía que decir. Ese tipo de situaciones nunca se le habían dado bien. Por su parte, Remus se dedicaba a observar como su cuchara removía el té.

- ¡Wow! ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

Remus levantó la vista confundido. No sabía en absoluto de lo que le estaba hablando la joven maga. Ella, al ver su cara se explicó mejor :

- Eso de levantar una ceja si y la otra no

- ¿Esto? – Remus repitió el movimiento, a lo que Tonks asintió con una sonrisa – Pues se podría decir que me sale solo.

La chica se permitió unos cuantos intentos ante los que fracasó estrepitosamente. Eso le hizo esbozar al hombre la primera sonrisa verdadera en varios días.

- Es realmente complicado – dijo ella riendo

La risa de Tonks se le contagió a Remus, y pronto estaban riendo sin motivo.

- Bueno ¿te piensas quedar encerrado hasta hacerte viejo con el buen día que hace? – dijo ella al final

- No me apetece... – empezó a protestar él

- Vayamos a tomar un helado – dijo ella sin dejarlo terminar – Invito yo, y no acepto un no como respuesta.

Remus sonrió al tiempo que se levantaba. Sin duda Dumbledore había escogido bien a quien debía enviar.

Sirius se despertó con una extraña sensación. Oía los pájaros cantar y el sol se filtraba por entre las cortinas de una habitación completamente desconocida para él. No era el habitual despertar en la habitación oscura y húmeda que ocupaba en su casa de Grimmauld Place.

Se incorporó mirando a su alrededor, intentando recordar que era lo que había pasado el día anterior; cosa que consiguió rápidamente al golpearse la cabeza con el techo, demasiado bajo para su estatura.

Se levantó con cuidado de no darse otra vez con el techo de bastas vigas de madera y salió de la habitación sin ni tan siquiera peinarse un poco.

En el salón había una niña que reconoció como hija de Sam; la había conocido la noche anterior durante la cena. Estaba terminando su desayuno

- ¡Buenos días! – le saludó la pequeña con una ancha sonrisa

- Buenos días bonita – le saludó Sirius – Lo lamento pero no me acuerdo de tu nombre

- Yo soy Elanor – dijo ella

- ¿Y donde está tu padre Elanor?

- Se ha ido a trabajar, pero ahora vendrán el tío Pippin y el tío Merry. Papá me dijo que se lo dijera a usted, porque ellos le van a llevar hasta Minas Tirith.

Sirius sonrió. Al fin y al cabo las cosas no parecían haber ido tan mal.... O al menos eso pensó hasta que vio entrar por la puerta a ese par de hobbits que tendrían que ayudarlo : Iban llenos de lodo hasta la raíz del pelo y llevaban consigo algunas zanahorias y lechugas.

Elanor saltó de la silla emocionada, y empezó a dar saltitos a su alrededor.

- ¿Qué habéis echo? ¿Qué habéis echo?

- Nada Elanor, sólo nos hemos caído por el camino... – dijo uno de ellos

- Sam no quiere que le contemos a la niña lo que hacemos, dice que somos una mala influencia... – le susurró el otro a Sirius

El hombre se había quedado literalmente de piedra. Se esperaba que aquellos que le tenían que ayudar fueran, al menos, parecidos a Sam.

- Peregrin Tuk a su servicio – dijo al fin el que le había susurrado – Pero llámeme Pippin. Este es mi amigo Meriadoc Brandigamo, aunque a él llámele Merry.

- Encantado... – dijo Sirius titubeando – Yo soy Sirius Black

- Partiremos hacía donde usted quiera mañana mismo, pero antes debemos hacer algo – informó Pippin

- ¿Vais a vengaros de esa niña tonta que me critica? – saltó Elanor emocionada

- Pues claro – dijo Merry sonriendo – Te lo prometimos y vamos a hacerlo

Sin quererlo, Sirius empezó a prestar más atención en la conversación. ¿Estaban planeando una broma para vengarse de alguien? Sonrió con amargura al recordar los felices años en Hogwarts.

Merry, Pippin y Elanor se instalaron en la mesa. Los dos primeros desenrollaron un gran pergamino y empezaron a mostrarle a la niña con todo detalle el plan que tenían. Sirius se acercó como quien no quiere la cosa. Ahora le había picado la curiosidad. Quería ver de que eran capaces ese par de hobbits.

Al cabo de un rato, Merry y Pippin terminaron de explicar su plan. Elanor parecía feliz, pero Sirius negó con la cabeza un par de veces antes de hablar :

- ¿Es que acaso sois simples aficionados? Vuestro plan nunca podrá salir bien

Los hobbits lo miraron interrogativamente. Sirius se acercó y se arrodilló para quedar a su altura.

- ¿Me permites? – preguntó cogiendo la pluma de las manos de Pippin

La niña salió tranquilamente de casa, sin esperar en absoluto lo que le iba a pasar en tan solo unos instantes. A tan solo unos centímetros de la puerta había un delgado hilo, que la niña tocó sin tan solo darse cuenta. Dicho hilo estaba conectado con un cubo lleno de agua que estaba instalado justo en el tejado, por encima de la puerta. Dicho cubo se precipitó sobre la indefensa hobbit, dejándola empapada. Además del agua, también cayó sobre la niñita tres ranas que se le instalaron entre el pelo.

La pequeña empezó a chillar y a sacudirse, y entró corriendo otra vez hacía la oscuridad de su agujero hobbit.

Detrás de un matorral, cuatro figuras no podían aguantar más la risa, y cuando la niña hubo desaparecido otra vez al interior de la casa estallaron en carcajadas

- ¡Genial! ¡Genial! – saltaba Elanor feliz

Merry y Pippin dieron palmadas cordiales en la espalda de Sirius, que también reía como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía : - ¡Hay que ver que ideas tienes!

- No es para tanto... – pero Sirius mismo se sorprendía de su idea. Y eso que esa vez no había podido contar con la magia, y bromas sin magia, sinceramente no eran su especialidad.

Por un momento el hombre se sintió feliz. Por un momento olvidó que no estaba en su mundo, que necesitaba por encima de todo volver, y que tal vez todos sus seres queridos estaban sufriendo. Por un momento no pensó ni en Voldemort, ni en Bellatrix, ni en el odio que sentía hacía el que una vez fue su amigo; Peter. Por un momento simplemente se abandonó a la felicidad, a la despreocupación y a ese sentimiento agradable que empezaba a nacerle en el pecho. Hacía demasiado tiempo que estaba encerrado, que no hacía bromas y que casi no se relacionaba con gente. Y hacer nuevas amistades, o incluso reír, era algo gratamente novedoso.

- Venga amigo, vayamos a tomar unas cervezas y a charlar un rato –lo invitó Pippin con una sonrisa

Sirius se dejó guiar por los dos hobbits, hasta una pintoresca taberna llamada El Dragón Verde. Agradeció que el interior no estuviera exclusivamente diseñado para hobbits. Se sentó cómodamente en una de las mesas mientras Merry traía tres jarras de espumosa cerveza.

Sirius dio un largo trago que le supo a gloria. Tenía que reconocer que era una de las mejores cervezas que había probado nunca. Y eso mismo les dijo a los dos hobbits, que sonrieron satisfechos.

- Cerveza de la Comarca, amigo. No hay ninguna que la iguale – dijo Merry. En su voz había un deje de orgullo.

El hombre dio otro trago. Aunque no lo quisiera reconocer le empezaba a gustar ese lugar. Allí no lo creían un asesino en masa, o alguien peligroso, o un preso fugitivo. Allí lo trataban como a un igual, tal vez como a alguien perdido, pero con bondad y hospitalidad.

- "Si Harry y Remus estuvieran aquí, todo sería perfecto" – llegó a pensar

- Y bien – dijo Pippin sacando a Sirius de sus pensamientos – Así que quieres ir a visitar a Aragorn

- Sam dijo que me podría ayudar. El caso es que debo viajar al otro lado de las aguas, para hablar con un tal Gandalf, y dijo que él, o más bien su esposa me darían un permiso o algo por el estilo. – dijo Sirius. Por primera vez se dio cuenta que aún no entendía realmente cual era el plan.

Los hobbits asintieron. Aún con la mala explicación del hombre lo habían entendido : Sirius necesitaba viajar a Tirion para que Gandalf lo ayudara a volver a su mundo. Pero al otro lado del mar sólo podían ir los elfos, o alguien con un permiso especial, como Frodo o Bilbo; así que irían a ver a Aragorn y Arwen, para que esta le diera dicho permiso. No sonaba tan mal el plan.

- Esto va a ser pan comido – dijo Merry con una ancha sonrisa – El viaje es largo, pero nos lo podemos pasar bien.

Sirius observó como en la cara de los dos hobbits se formaban sonrisas maliciosas. Se preguntó que tendrían en mente.

- "Una cosa es segura" – pensó Sirius – "Pase lo que pase, este viaje será de todo menos aburrido"

Weeeno, otro capi Siento haberme tardado, pero es que tengo taan poco tiempo para escribir.... Hago lo que puedo. Ad he tenido unos problemillas con los virus y mi ordenador… u

¡Gracias a todos por los reviews! Me han animado a continuar, la verdad.

A ver si los contesto:

Sara fénix black : Pues ya ves que si que lo lleva Pippin Espero que te haya gustado este capi tb y que sigas dejando revis!!!

Lunae : Pues a mi Legolas me encanta, por tanto es muy probable que tarde o temprano acabe asomando la nariz por el fic. Aún me tengo que pensar si tendrá algo que ver o no en la historia. En fin, espero que continues leyendo

Lily Black : Pues creo que si saldrán todos. Espero que te siga gustando y muchas gracias por tus comentarios!!!

Elloith : Hola Ello!!! :P no t'enfadis que saps que ho dic en conya xD. Esperu que encara que no hagis llegit hp 5 t'enteris o- de k va. Sino pregunta coi!! :P

Black : Saldrán elfos, trankila. Te hartarás de elfos. Y sorry por no poder subir este capi antes, he tenido problemas tecnicos con mi pc.

Nena potter : Espero que tb te haya gustado este capi, y que sigas dejando revis.

Elanta : Eiis!! Sorry por no subirlo hasta ahora. Hacía una semana que lo tenia scrito pero mi ordenador habia muerto. Putos virus… Weno, pos si ya Sirius de por si tiene peligro… Cuando se junta con Merry y Pippin… A saber lo que puede salir de aquí!! Yo tb ando últimamente muy pottermaniaca… ¿Será pq se acerca el estreno del preso de azkaban? Aiiis ¡pero k ganas de verla!

Sara Snape : Otra vez sorry por tardarme… Para el proximo prometo no tardar nada!!

Evanny : Muchisimas gracias por tus comentarios, de verdad. Animan a una a continuar escribiendo!

Mary Lupin : Aquí tienes más hija :P

EOISTAR : Weno, pos si que van a salir elfos. Un poquito más adelante claro. Y una pregunta. ¿Qué es eso de que no haga OOC? Es que no sé lo que es.

Jennifer S. Lleneri : Y tan injusta que fue su muerte!! Por eso yo me niego a creer que lo esté. Nada de muerto! Solo haciendo perrerias con Merry y Pippin jejejejeje. Espero que continues leyendo!!!

Elizabeth Black : Muchas gracias por tus comentarios . Aquí tienes el capitulo 2. Espero que tb te guste!! Y trankila, que Sirius se va a encontrar a Aragorn. De echo Merry y Pippin lo llevan a Minas Tirith para que hable con él y con Arwen. O sea que nuestro reyecito saldrá. ;)

Bueno, esto es todo por ahora. Muchisimas gracias a todos por los revis!!! o Espero no tardarme tanto para el próximo! Tenna!! Err.. digo... ¡Hasta pronto! U


	3. El inicio del viaje

**Capítulo 3 .- El inicio del viaje. **

Sirius miró con incredulidad otra vez el que tenía que ser su medio de transporte : un par de poneys y un caballo.

- No pensaréis en serio viajar tantos días como me habéis dicho con estos animales ¿verdad? – dijo el hombre negando repetidamente con la cabeza

Estaban delante de la posada del Dragón Verde, a punto de emprender la marcha.

Merry y Pippin lo miraron con incomprensión.

- Pues si – acabó diciendo Merry - ¿Hay algún problema?

- Montaría lo que fuera menos a un caballo. Traedme un león, un hipogrifo, un unicornio ¡lo que queráis!

- ¿No pretenderás viajar a pie verdad? – dijo Pippin sin tomarse en serio las palabras de Sirius

- ¿No sabes montar a caballo? – preguntó Merry

- No es ese precisamente el problema… Aprendí hace años para conquistar a una chica cuya pasión eran estos bichos pero… - Sirius dejó la frase a medias, incapaz de continuar

- ¿Entonces cual es el problema? – preguntó Merry de nuevo

- Es que… los caballos y yo tenemos pequeñas diferencias insalvables… - dijo el hombre, que ante las miradas inquisitivas de los hobbits se apresuró a añadir – Algún día os lo contaré.

Sirius se quedó unos instantes pasando la vista del caballo a los hobbits y de los hobbits al caballo sucesivamente, y al final dio un suspiro de resignación : - Está bien, viajemos en los malditos caballos.

En ese instante, el caballo se adelantó unos pasos y empezó a mordisquear distraídamente un mechón del oscuro pelo del hombre. Sirius volteó hasta quedarse cara a cara con el animal, y lo señaló amenazadoramente con un dedo, iba a decir algo también, pero desistió, y sólo murmuró un : - Es igual

De un salto montó el caballo negro. Los hobbits, que lo habían estado observando con una sonrisa creciente en sus labios, soltaron una leve carcajada y montaron sus respectivos poneys también.

Y así fue como se pusieron en marcha, alejándose de la posada en una hermosa mañana poco antes del mes de julio, montados en dos poneys y un caballo, cargados con los bultos del equipaje.

Cruzaron primero las tierras de los hobbits, un extenso país habitado por gente simpática, con buenos caminos, una posada o dos, y aquí y allá algún granjero que trabajaba en paz.

Sirius pronto se olvidó del mal humor que le provocaba el ir montado sobre un caballo, y se dejó envolver por la alegría y la tranquilidad de esas tierras habitadas por esas curiosas criaturas, y por la divertida charla de Merry y Pippin, contándole algo acerca de una memorable fiesta que dio un tal Bilbo Bolsón al cumplir 111 años.

- Pues yo hace como… - Sirius calculó mentalmente – 15 años que no voy a ninguna fiesta. Desde la celebración del nacimiento de Harry…

- Pues si que sois aburridos en vuestro mundo – bufó Pippin

- Las cosas han sido un poco complicadas para mí los últimos 15 años en mi mundo, no es que seamos unos aburridos – se defendió Sirius. Nadie jamás le había llamado aburrido a él, y no permitiría que dos hombrezuelos que no levantaban un palmo del suelo se lo empezaran a llamar.

- Creo que ya es hora que nos empieces a contar cosas de tu mundo y tu vida ¿no? – dijo Merry

- Y lo puedes hacer tranquilamente mientras comemos – exclamó Pippin feliz, desmontando de su poney

- Pero si acabamos de desayunar – dijo Sirius sorprendido

- Ya, pero justo es la hora del segundo desayuno – explicó Pippin al tiempo que sacaba la comida

Los dos hobbits se instalaron a comer bajo la sombra de un sauce, y Sirius se dispuso a contarles lo que había sido toda su vida. Intentó no dejarse ningún detalle : Como era su familia, como entró en Hogwarts, les habló de James, Remus, Peter, Lily… Les habló de Voldemort y también de Harry, hasta llegó a mencionar a Severus Snape en un par de ocasiones. Dejó por las nubes a Dumbledore. Les explicó la traición de Peter, la muerte de James y Lily, cómo le habían metido en la cárcel (tras explicarles largo y tendido que era exactamente una cárcel), y como se había escapado tras 14 años de estar encerrado, y por último, como había caído tras la cortina.

Merry y Pippin hacía rato que habían dejado de comer, y lo escuchaban todo con creciente interés.  A cada instante lo miraban más y más sorprendidos.

- Entonces… Si eres mago y todo eso… ¿Por qué no haces magia y vuelves a tu mundo? – aventuró Pippin, pensando que quizá al hombre no se le había ocurrido esa posibilidad

- Lo intenté, pero al parecer no puedo hacer magia aquí – dijo Sirius bajando la cabeza.

- Vaya…

- Pero tú no te preocupes, seguro que Gandalf te podrá ayudar. – dijo Merry feliz – Y antes de terminar el viaje te llevaremos a alguna fiesta. Tenlo por seguro.

Sirius sonrió con amargura. Una fiesta no le vendría mal… Pero ¿Qué era una fiesta sin James y sin Remus?

- ¿Y lo de tu problema con los caballos nos lo contarás? – preguntó Pippin para cambiar de tema

- Eso es una tontería… - dijo Sirius, animándose por primera vez en un buen rato – Había una chica llamada Mary que me gustaba mucho, y la chica era una fanática de los caballos, tenía dos o tres en su casa, así que me apunté a clases de equitación, seguro que si veía que sabía montar como nadie a caballo se enamoraría perdidamente de mí… El caso es que había otro tío que me estaba haciendo la competencia, yo le quise gastar una broma para que quedara mal delante de Mary… Pero tuve un pequeño error de cálculo, y lo que tenía que ser una broma para el idiota ese, fue para Mary…

- ¿Qué broma era? – preguntó Pippin claramente interesado

- Nada del otro mundo. Sólo estaba haciendo levitar un cubo con harina y huevos, y luego dejarlo caer…

- ¡La chica se debió poner furiosa! – exclamó Merry

- No lo sabes bien… - dijo Sirius – Total, que me echó un conjuro para que los caballos se sintieran atraídos por mi, diciendo que al menos con ellos podría hacerles todas las bromas que quisiera…

En ese instante el caballo de Sirius empezó a olerle la cabeza y a fregar su hocico contra la espalda del hombre. Él suspiró con resignación, al tiempo que Merry y Pippin se revolcaban por el suelo de la risa. 

Privet drive número 4. Tonks se aseguró bien de la dirección. No quería equivocarse. Alzó unos instantes la mirada al cielo, donde la luna llena empezaba a decaer. Tenía que haber sido Remus el que esa noche estuviese delante de esa casa muggle, pero por razones obvias y ajenas a su voluntad no había podido. Estaba débil, pues justo había pasado su transformación.

- "Pobre Remus…" – suspiró mentalmente la joven maga

Al final, sin más dilación, tocó el timbre. Un hombre de enormes proporciones le abrió la puerta.

- Buenas noches – saludó sonriente Tonks. Quería causar buena impresión.

- ¿Qué desea usted? – preguntó más con un gruñido que con voz normal el hombre

- Soy Nymphadora Tonks, ¿es usted el tío de Harry Potter?

Vernon Dursley se puso tenso al relacionar a esa risueña joven, que de buen principio le había parecido normal con alguien del horrendo mundo de su sobrino.

- Soy yo – dijo con los dientes fuertemente aferrados unos contra otros.

- Bien, Albus Dumbledore, el director del colegio Hog…

- Sé quien es – se apresuró a cortarla Vernon - ¿Qué quiere esta vez?

- Considera que ya es hora que Harry venga a pasar lo que queda de verano con nosotros.

- ¡Pues lléveselo de una vez! Y deprisa, no tenemos tiempo que perder – dijo el hombre prácticamente arrastrando a la mujer dentro de la casa y cerrando de un portazo. No quería que los vecinos le vieran con gente rara. - ¡Chico!

Harry asomó por la escalera, desde el piso de arriba, más pálido y delgado de lo que Tonks recordaba.

- Hola Harry – dijo con una sonrisa cautelosa

- ¡Tonks! – el chico sonrió por primera vez en todo el verano al tiempo que bajaba de tres en tres los escalones. Tenía ganas de volver a ver alguien relacionado con el mundo mágico. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

al chico, al no verse recluido todo el verano en esa casa, con sus tíos y

- Vaya pregunta – dijo ella sin dejar de sonreír - ¿No te lo imaginas?

- ¿Me llevarás contigo? – la esperanza volvió su primo

- Exacto, te vienes conmigo – Tonks le guiñó un ojo a Harry antes de conjurar su baúl para que se llenara de las cosas que necesitara y bajara

- ¿A Grimmauld Place? – dijo Harry, con un deje de indecisión por primera vez en su voz. Sabía que esa casa le recordaría demasiado a su padrino.

- Pues no, vas a estar con Remus en su casa – dijo Tonks sin quitar su sonrisa tranquilizadora

Harry sonrió. No sonaba tan mal. Siempre le había tenido aprecio a Remus. Asintió mirando a Tonks.

Sirius miró su reflejo en un pequeño lago que encontraron al tiempo que arrugaba la nariz.

- Mi aspecto es peor cada día – gruñó – A este paso me quedo soltero toda la vida

- ¿Qué hay de malo? Mírame a mí – dijo Merry con una ancha sonrisa – Soltero y sin ganas de comprometerme

Sirius miró unos instantes al hobbit, y luego dio un suspiro : - Estoy acabado

- ¡Oye! – fingió ofenderse Merry, pero Pippin lo cogió por la espalda riendo

- Vamos Merry, no es ningún consuelo que le digas a Sirius que va a acabar como tu

El hombre rió, y luego se terminó de lavar la cara en las claras aguas del río. Llevaban ya una semana de camino, sin llegar a ninguna parte.

Merry se desperezó, estirando los brazos por detrás de su cabeza. El sol apenas había despuntado y se preparaban para continuar su viaje.

- ¿Crees que llegaremos hoy a Rivendel Pip? – preguntó Merry mirando a su mejor amigo

- Tal vez… Con ese atajo hemos cortado mucho camino. – dijo Pippin pensativamente

- La última vez pasando por Bree dimos mucha vuelta. Este debió ser el camino que Bilbo y los enanos tomaron según las historias que he oído

Sirius, como no entendía nada de la charla de los dos hobbits, se dedicó a revolverse los bolsillos, para ver si encontraba algo de utilidad. Sacó su varita, una bolsa de caramelos que le había traído Fred Weasley en una ocasión de la nueva tienda que tenía con su gemelo y… sus manos se quedaron congeladas al chocar con el espejo… La pareja del que le había dado a Harry. Acarició lentamente la superficie. No tenía sentido probarlo, estaba seguro que no funcionaria…

- ¡Ey! Parece que hayas visto un fantasma – comentó Merry

- No es nada – susurró Sirius al tiempo que volvía a guardar el espejo en el bolsillo, junto con su varita. Necesitaba volver a su mundo. Claro que era más cómodo quedarse allí donde estaba, lejos de la guerra que se había empezado a desencadenar, lejos de las persecuciones a las que era sometido, alejarse de todos y olvidarse de todos, pero no podía, simplemente no podía, no mientras Remus y Harry estuvieran allí… Estarían sufriendo, de eso estaba seguro. Se reprimió a si mismo el haber podido olvidar, ni que fuera por un instante, a su mundo, y haber deseado pertenecer a ese al que justo acababa de llegar. Tenía que hacerles saber que estaba bien, aún no sabía como exactamente, pero les haría saber que estaba bien y que estaba intentando volver.

Montaron en silencio de nuevo, queriendo llegar ese mismo día al valle de Imladris.

Harry contempló el pequeño apartamento de Remus. Le pareció sumamente acogedor, a parte de muy ordenado.

- Gracias por dejarme quedar aquí señor… - dijo con extremada educación

- No hay nada que agradecer, Harry – respondió Remus con una amable sonrisa, aunque aún tenía un aspecto muy pálido y ojeroso – Y no es necesario que me trates de usted, simplemente llámame Remus – hizo una pausa para luego agregar – Al fin y al cabo ya no soy tu profesor

- Para mi siempre lo serás… - dijo Harry esbozando una triste sonrisa – Aprendí más contigo que con ninguno.

Remus perfiló en sus labios una sonrisa de agradecimiento al tiempo que hacía pasar al chico : - No es muy grande, pero nos las apañaremos

Una vez tuvieron todas las cosas instaladas en la que a partir de ese día sería la habitación de Harry, Lupin lo hizo sentarse en uno de los sillones de piel del comedor.

- Bueno Harry, hay algo que debo contarte – dijo al fin

El chico soltó un suspiro. Llevaba demasiadas charlas con personas mayores para saber que este tipo de frases no precedían, precisamente, conversaciones agradables, sino todo lo contrario.

- Verás… No me han dado permiso para contártelo, pero personalmente creo que es injusto que no lo sepas… - dijo Remus con cautela – El echo es que… Sirius no está muerto

Harry dio un bote en su asiento : - ¿¡Como!?

- Simplemente… Está en otro mundo. De momento no puede volver, pero Dumbledore está haciendo todos los posibles…

- ¡Y porque nadie se había dignado a contarme esto! ¡Es mi padrino! ¡Es la única familia que me queda! – exclamó Harry, poniéndose rojo de enfado

- Tranquilo Harry, sé como te sientes… Además, aún no era seguro que Sirius estuviera vivo… Pero en cuanto he estado seguro, ya ves que te lo he contado, aún si el permiso de Dumbledore

- ¡A veces pienso que Dumbledore siempre quiere perjudicarme! ¡Primero me deja con los Dursley! ¡Me esconde que Sirius está vivo!

- Sería bueno que te tranquilizaras Harry… Sabes que no es bueno que pierdas la calma… - dijo Remus con tono calmado todavía

- ¡No me importa que Voldemort sepa que estoy enfadado! ¡No me importa nada! Es más, ¡que venga! ¡Ha sido él quien me lo ha arrebatado todo! ¡Ha sido él! Y me las va a pagar… – las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de los ojos verdes del chico

- Sé que es duro, pero no podemos perder la esperanza... Sirius era mi mejor amigo, el único que me quedaba. No tengo ni familia ni amigos, sin embargo, tu aún tienes a Ron y a Hermione ¿cierto?

Harry se tranquilizó un poco con estas palabras. Miró a Remus. Nunca había pensado en eso… Claro.. Su padrino era el amigo de Lupin… Además no tenía familia… Se secó los ojos con la manga de su camisa, que le iba excesivamente ancha

- Lo siento… A veces no… no puedo controlarme…

- No pasa nada Harry, por desgracia te entiendo bien, pero Dumbledore está buscando, para empezar, la manera de comunicarnos con Sirius. ¿Conservas el espejo, cierto?

Harry asintió, y se sacó el pequeño espejo del bolsillo. No se había separado de él ni por un instante. Era el único recuerdo que le quedaba de Sirius.

- Bien – Remus sonrió – Esperemos que Sirius tenga el suyo también. No sufras, Dumbledore encontrará la forma de que puedas hablar con tu padrino.

Remus le revolvió el pelo a Harry, desordenándoselo más que de costumbre. El chico sonrió. Por primera vez en muchas semanas una luz de esperanza brillaba en su oscuro futuro.

- Una última cosa solo – dijo Remus – Debes guardar el secreto. Nadie debe saber que te lo he contado.

- Tranquilo – le respondió Harry sonriendo aún – No se lo diré a nadie.

Sirius contempló embobado la magnificencia del valle de Rivendel. Era impresionante esa elegante construcción rodeada de pequeñas colinas desde donde caían cascadas de agua cristalina.

- Que bonito… - dijo en un susurro el hombre

- Hogar de elfos.  – dijo Merry, como si eso ya lo explicara todo.

- Pues no se ve demasiado habitado… O eso, o los elfos estos son más vagos que los de mi mundo y se pasan el día durmiendo – dijo Sirius con una sonrisa burlona

- La mayoría partieron al otro lado de las aguas – explicó Merry – Ahora debe quedar bien poca gente aquí. Vamos

Bajaron con los caballos por un caminillo de piedras que seguía uno de los acantilados que rodeaban el valle. 

En la entrada les esperaban dos personajes, tan iguales como dos gotas de agua.

- Bienvenidos a Rivendel queridos medianos – dijo uno de ellos – Hace días que esperamos vuestra llegada

- Dais como rabia ¿eh? Siempre lo sabéis todo – comentó Pippin con una sonrisa

Los dos hermanos, porque estaba claro que eran gemelos, se miraron entre si unos instantes antes de sonreír también.

- Sirius Black ¿verdad? – dijo el otro mirando al hombre que acompañaba a los dos hobbits

- En efecto. Gracias por recibirme en vuestra casa…. – dijo él distraídamente. Había encontrado una cosa que le llamaba mucho la atención. Sus anfitriones tenían unas curiosas orejas terminadas en punta que le resultaban altamente curiosas, y hasta se le antojaban divertidas.

- Yo soy Elrohir, y este es mi hermano Elladan – dijo uno de ellos, pero al notar que su interlocutor ponía más atención en sus orejas que en sus propias palabras se apresuró a preguntar - ¿Ocurre algo?

- Mmmm… No… Sólo que… vuestras orejas son en verdad muy curiosas

Elrohir se tocó el puntiagudo extremo de una de sus orejas para luego sonreír : - No sé a que se refiere, todos los elfos las tenemos as

- ¿¡Elfos!? – Sirius creía que su sorpresa no podía alcanzar tales niveles. ¿Eran elfos esas criaturas que sólo se diferenciaban de él mismo por las orejas? Estaba preparado para encontrar toda una ciudad llena de criaturas semejantes a Kreacher.

- Es que no es de este mundo… - dijo Merry a modo de explicación

Esas palabras parecieron ser suficientes para Elladan y Elrohir, que sonrieron con comprensión.

- Ya tendremos tiempo para hablar de los motivos de vuestro viaje y demás. Debéis estar cansados. Un buen baño y una buena cena quizá os ayuden.

Y con esas palabras Merry, Pippin y Sirius se adentraron en la magnífica y elegante construcción élfica, siguiendo una elfa, cuya belleza era superior a la que el hombre pudiera llegar imaginar, incluso en sus mejores sueños. Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Sirius, pensando que ese mundo se presentaba más interesante a cada instante que pasaba en él.

Weee!! Para este ya no me he tardado tanto ¿eh? Es que mi ordenador no se ha vuelto a morir, esta vez al menos se ha esperado que terminase el capi :P Weno, ahora ya pronto empezaré los examenes, así que el deber me reclama, y kizá me tarde un poco para subir el capi 4. Yo intentaré tenerlo listo lo más pronto posible.

¿Qué os ha parecido este? ¡Dejad reviews pliiis! Me encantan!! Gracias a todos por los que ya me habéis dejado o

Mereth : Wolaaas Acias por el revi!! No, no, aburrido dsd luego el viaje no va a ser, esperate a que Siri se acostumbre a la Tierra Media y verás… (6) Y si, Merry y Pip podrían haber sido dos grandes merodeadores, tan monos ellos. ¡Me alegro que haya alguien a quien le guste la pareja de Tonks y Remsie!

BBOO : Pos ya ves, vaya tres se han ido a juntar jejejejeje He actualizado lo más pronto que he podido, espero que tb te guste este capi

Sara fénix black : ¡Gracias por tus comentarios! Eso eso, que se preparse la tierra media, que sirius ha llegado ;) Además, yo creo que con los potingues elficos puede quedar Sirius como era antes de entrar en Azkaban (igual de wapo quiero decir..). Y weno, en cuanto a Remus y Tonks… Ya lo verás :P

Yadhwiga : ¡Gracias por tu revi! Comentarios como el tuyo son los que hacen que continúe escribiendo la verdad. Y si, esos tres tienen más peligro viajando juntos que un hobbit dentro de una tienda de dulces :P ¡Espero que sigas leyendo y que te guste este capi tb!

Nura de Mithlond : Espero que este capi tb te guste! De momento aún no se encuentra con Aragorn, antes se tiene que encontrar con algunos personajillos más. Nuse, aún falta por ver como reacciona al ver un enano, o a un humano como él :P Weno, espero que continues leyendo!!

Platonic : ¡Gracias por leer el fic! Espero que te continue gustando ;) Escribo lo más rápido que me permite la universidad :P

Lily Black : Por supuesto que va a salir Legolas. Ten un poco de paciencia solo. ¡Gracias por los revis!

Nienna : Mmm… Supongo que si que devolveré a Sirius a Londres al final, aunke claro, aún le queda una buena temporadilla trotando por la Tierra Media. Y si, la idea es que Legolas tarde o temprano acabe saliendo ;) Tengo un trabajillo para él. ¡Espero que te siga gustando!

Elloith : ¡Hola Ello! EN SIRIUS NO ES LLEIG!! ¿ok? ¬¬x Es el més sexi expresidiari d'azkaban de tots. Joder, kina sort ser superdotada ¿no? ¡Continua llegint si no vos que t'amenaci de mort! Jejejeje es broma

Lars Black : Pos a ver si les puedo dar un poco de felicidad a Remus y a Harry, pq la verdad, pobrecillos, todo lo malo les pasa a ellos… Y ya intentaré que el viaje sea de lo mejor. ;)

Amsp14 : Ya verás si pasa algo entre Remus y Tonks, puede que si… o puede que no :P Ni yo misma lo sé aún. ¡Gracias por buscar mi fic! Espero que continues leyendo.

Bueno, creo que ya están todos los revis, sorry si me he dejado a alguien. Mmm… Quizá me ha quedado un poco largo el capi… Aunque si no os kejáis continuaré haciendolos así de largos (siempre y cuando la inspiración me acompañe). En fin, gracias a todos por los revis y espero que los continueis dejando!  


	4. Comunicación vía espejo

**Capítulo 4 .- Comunicación vía espejo**

Sirius se estiró cuan largo era en lo que, para él, era la bañera más extraña que hubiese visto en toda su vida. Dejó que el agua tibia y perfumada lo cubriera casi por completo, al tiempo que sentía que por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo se le relajaban todos los músculos del cuerpo; los párpados se le cerraron lentamente, y dejó la mente completamente en blanco, sin preocuparse momentáneamente de lo que seria de él o lo que estaría sucediendo en Londres.

Nunca supo cuanto tiempo pasó ahí, pero estuvo tan a gusto como hacía tiempo que no lo estaba. Sentía que se podría haber quedado ahí toda la vida. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos ya no entraba sol por la ventana, sino que se podían entrever ya las estrellas. Se apresuró a salir, pensando que no estaba bien llegar tarde si había sido invitado a cenar, y no sabía las costumbres horarias que tenían los elfos respecto a las comidas.

Entró en la habitación que le habían dado para ponerse de nuevo su ropa, pero se sorprendió al no encontrarla en el sitio donde la había dejado : encima de la cama. En su lugar había unas curiosas prendas, que a Sirius le parecieron como de carnaval.

Salió de la habitación decidido, sin ni tan siquiera reparar que sólo llevaba una toalla atada alrededor de la cintura, que su pelo aún estaba húmedo y en su torso desnudo brillaban infinidad de gotas de agua. Tampoco reparó en las miradas divertidas que le propinaban los elfos, y sobretodo las elfas que se iba encontrando por el camino. Poco después, divisó a uno de sus anfitriones, e incapaz de distinguir de cual se trataba, pues los gemelos eran idénticos como dos gotas de agua, apresuró el paso para tocarle el hombro y llamar su atención.

- ¿Algún problema maese Black? – preguntó cortésmente el elfo - ¿A caso no le han dejado ropas limpias en sus aposentos?

- Oh si, si… El caso es que…. Verá… Yo preferiría mi ropa… Me sentiría más… Cómodo. No sé si me entiende – dijo Sirius con cautela, intentando no ofenderlo.

- Me temo que se las han llevado a lavar… Al menos por esta noche deberá usar las ropas que le hemos prestado – dijo el elfo con una sonrisa – Aunque entiendo que a usted le puedan llegar a parecer, incluso extrañas

- ¡No, no! – se apresuró a decir Sirius – Son muy bonitas, las llevaré con gusto.

El elfo hizo una inclinación de cabeza y continuó su camino, al tiempo que Sirius volvía a su habitación resignado; tendría que llevar esas ropas ridículas…

Pasó por delante un gran espejo de pie que había a uno de los lados de la habitación, se miró un instante al pasar, casi sin prestar atención, pero tuvo que volver rápidamente atrás. Se contempló con atención, a cada instante más sorprendido : las permanentes ojeras que había lucido desde que salió de Azkaban habían desaparecido, su cara había adquirido un color más "humano", abandonando el color blanco cadavérico, su pelo, que ya se había secado, lucía brillante y sedoso, tal y como lo tenía antes que lo encerraran en la prisión de los magos…. Parecía como si nunca hubiera pasado por Azkaban, como si las aguas tibias y perfumadas del baño que acababa de tomar le hubiesen rejuvenecido. Por primera vez en quince años se volvió a ver atractivo. I al instante sintió como su simpatía por los elfos crecía aún más.

- "Si ahora me viera Harry no me reconocería" – pensó feliz

Se apresuró a vestirse, sintiendo que ya no le importaba tanto ponerse esas ropas extrañas y curiosas. Se volvió a mirar al espejo; tampoco le quedaban tan mal las ropas de elfo…

Salió de la habitación, tenía curiosidad por saber que comerían exactamente los elfos. Sabía que la cena que le ofrecerían no se podría comparar a los magníficos banquetes que les preparaban en Hogwarts, pero hacía tanto tiempo que no era invitado a ninguna cena, que poco le importaba la comida que sirvieran.

En uno de los pasillos, que en ambos lados tenía grandes ventanales que dejaban ver la fabulosa noche estrellada de julio, se encontró con Merry y Pippin, vestidos también elegantemente.

- ¡Wow! ¡No pareces el mismo! – exclamó Pippin

- ¿Tu eras el que se iba a quedar soltero toda la vida? – añadió Merry con una sonrisa – Amigo, me parece que no en esta, de vida.

Sirius sonrió. Antes estaba más que acostumbrado a toda clase de piropos, ahora hacía mucho tiempo que no oía ninguno, y el de los hobbits le gustó mucho, aunque no iba a reconocerlo.

- Tampoco es para tanto… - dijo aparentando falsa modestia. – Sólo me he dado un baño…

Pasaron al comedor. Allí había una espléndida mesa, con infinidad de comida. Elladan y Elrohir les esperaban allí, y también había otro elfo, de porte más elegante, y con una sedosa melena plateada.

- Este es Celeborn, señor del Bosque Dorado de Lothlórien. Es nuestro abuelo – dijo uno de los gemelos. – Nos ayuda, aquí en Imladris, hasta que partamos nosotros también hacia las Tierras Imperecederas

- ¿Al otro lado del mar? – dijo Sirius, que empezaba a entender de que hablaban todas esas criaturas del extraño mundo al que había ido a parar.

- Exactamente – asintió Celeborn con una amable sonrisa – No podía dejar a mis nietos aquí solos.

Sirius se maravilló una vez más que los gemelos fueran nietos del elfo de pelo plateado, pues este último no parecía nada viejo, hubiera jurado que sólo era un poco mayor que Elladan y Elrohir. Recordó que después les debería preguntar a los hobbits; quizá había algún otro detalle acerca de los elfos de la Tierra Media que aún desconocía.

Se sentaron en la larga mesa, y Sirius se empezó a servir un poco de todo, pues de pronto se sintió hambriento. Casi comió tanto como Merry o Pippin, cosa que no es poco decir, teniendo en cuenta todo lo que puede llegar a comer un hobbit.

ooo

Remus observaba como Harry se paseaba nervioso por la habitación, mirando impacientemente una puerta cerrada. Tras ella, los profesores de Hogwarts y demás miembros de la Orden estaban debatiendo un asunto altamente importante. Remus había preferido abstenerse de la reunión, y quedarse con Harry, considerando que necesitaba compañía. Y de paso, le había explicado que estaban discutiendo si debían contárselo todo o no, y que al parecer habían encontrado la manera de usar el espejo, y así se podrían comunicar con Sirius.

- ¿Por qué tardan tanto? – dijo Harry nervioso - ¡Está muy claro que me lo tienen que contar!

- Shhh… Baja la voz Harry – dijo Remus tranquilamente – Estoy seguro que la reunión no durará mucho más.

En ese instante, como si hubieran oído al hombre la puerta se abrió. La primera en salir fue Tonks, con una espectacular melena rubia ese día, que sonrió a Harry indicándole que todo había ido bien.

Dumbledore salió, y le hizo una señal a Harry para que se sentara en un sillón delante de él. El chico hizo lo que el anciano director le indicaba. Acto seguido, le contó todo lo que Harry había oído la noche anterior de labios de Remus, aunque hizo como que no sabía nada, intentándose mostrar lo más sorprendido posible, e incluso demostró un poco de enfado porque no le habían dicho nada por el momento.  

- No queríamos decirte nada hasta que no hubiésemos encontrado una manera de que pudieras hablar con tu padrino – dijo Dumbledore tranquilamente

Harry tragó saliva, sintiéndose por primera vez en la noche nervioso. Podría hablar con Sirius, podría incluso verle… Después de creerlo muerto tantos días….

- Sirius te entregó un espejo intercomunicador ¿cierto? – continuó Dumbledore

El chico asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de articular palabra, a causa del nudo que se le acababa de formar en la garganta. Se metió la mano en el bolsillo y la volvió a sacar, con el pequeño espejo cuadrado, que parecía muy viejo y estaba sucio.

Dumbledore lo cogió entre sus manos con una sonrisa, y le dio unos toques de su varita, murmurando en voz baja un complicado sortilegio que parecía estar en latín antiguo. Luego se lo devolvió a Harry.

- Ahora ya puedes usarlo. Esperemos que funcione

El chico lo cogió con manos temblorosas, se lo acercó al rostro y dijo con voz débil : - Sirius Black

El pequeño espejo empezó a brillar, con una voz que cegó momentáneamente a Harry, que tubo que cerrar los ojos.

ooo

- Severus Snape era un completo inútil; y lo sigue siendo de hecho. Además era muy poco higiénico, nunca se lavaba el pelo. Además se lo dejaba largo, porque supongo que debía intentar imitarme… - Sirius interrumpió de golpe sus explicaciones de los años escolares al notar algo que se calentaba dentro de su bolsillo. Al sacar el espejo cuadrado que brillaba lo comprendió todo. – Harry Potter

- ¿Qué dices? – preguntó Pippin extrañado

Pero Sirius no le escuchaba, su ahijado había empezado a aparecer en la superficie del espejo. Intentó limpiar un poco el cristal para verlo mejor.

ooo

Cuando Harry vio aparecer a su padrino en la superficie del espejo cuadrado, notó que algo en su interior se relajaba. Y más cuando vio que tenía un aspecto fantástico, más que cualquier otra vez que lo hubiese visto. Tenía casi tan buen aspecto como en esos recuerdos de Snape que había visto, cuando apenas su padrino tenía quince años.

- Hola Harry – dijo Sirius desde el otro lado del espejo

- Sirius… ¿Estás bien? – preguntó el chico

- Perfectamente – dijo su padrino sonriendo - ¿A caso no tengo buen aspecto?

- Tienes un aspecto genial – le dijo Harry – Lo raro es tu ropa

Sirius se levantó para que el chico pudiera ver bien como iba vestido : - Pues ya ves, me ha dado por vestirme al estilo Robin Hood.

Harry rió ante la broma de su padrino. Si Sirius tenía ánimo para bromear, estaba seguro que estaba bien.

- ¿Dónde estás Sirius?

- En un mundo muy curioso. Se llama Tierra Media. Pero no sufras Harry, estoy buscando un método para volver. Me están ayudando.

En ese instante dos hombrecillos asomaron la cabeza por detrás de la espalda de Sirius.

- Por todos los desayunos del mundo… ¡Era cierto que hacía magia! – dijo uno de ellos

- Le podrías hacer la competencia a Gandalf… - murmuró el otro

- Harry… Te presento a Merry y a Pippin. Son ellos quienes me ayudan – explicó Sirius con una sonrisa

- Ahh!! ¿El es Harry? ¡Encantado, Harry! Yo soy Pippin, tu padrino nos ha hablado mucho de ti

Harry sonrió. Eran curiosos esos dos personajes, pero parecían buenas personas. Sintió que Sirius estaba en buen lugar, acompañado de las personas adecuadas.

- ¿Está Remus por ahí? – preguntó Sirius al fin

Harry asintió con la cabeza, y le pasó el espejo al hombre que estaba justo a su lado.

- Con que creyéndome muerto ¿eh Remsie? ¡Lo oí todo! – dijo el hombre, mostrándose ofendido

- Con que metiendote en líos y aventuras sin mi ¿eh Sirius? – le replicó Remus con una sonrisa

Los dos amigos se miraron sonriendo unos instantes.

- Sea como sea, tienes muy buen aspecto – dijo Remus al final

- Es la tercera vez que me lo dicen hoy – Sirius amplió su sonrisa – Al final me lo voy a creer.

- Créetelo amigo

- Remus escucha, me han dicho que hay alguien en este mundo que me puede ayudar. Un mago. Voy a ir a buscarlo, pero me hace falta un permiso especial para llegar a donde está. Con un poco de suerte voy a conseguirlo. ¿Le podrás explicar todo a Dumbledore?

- Sin ningún problema. ¿Cuánto crees que tardarás?

- El viaje es largo… Y viajamos lentamente porqué vamos en… - Sirius hizo una pausa, no sabía si contárselo a su amigo o no – En caballo

Remus estalló a reír : - ¿En caballo?

- No te rías… Yo no le encuentro la gracia – dijo Sirius

- Perdona, perdona… - Remus tuvo que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para aguantarse la risa.

- Oye… Cuídame a Harry ¿eh? Lo he visto un poco delgado…

- Tranquilo, está en mi casa ahora, sabes que comida no le va a faltar

- Me quitas un peso de encima – sonrió Sirius. – Si hay alguna novedad…

- Nos mantendremos en contacto, tranquilo – dijo Remus

La imagen del espejo fue desapareciendo, hasta que Remus ya sólo vio su propio reflejo.

- Debimos deducir que Sirius se las sabría arreglar perfectamente – dijo Dumbledore – Siempre ha sabido como salir de todo tipo de problemas

- Perdone pero… Sirius ha dicho que había un mago que le iba a ayudar… Si existe tal mago y tiene el suficiente poder… - dijo Harry

- Podremos hacer volver a tu padrino – Dumbledore acabó la frase por él

Harry esbozó una enorme sonrisa. De pronto volvía a tener ganas de vivir, de comer, de salir a volar con su escoba… Y sobretodo se sintió hambriento.

Remus le tendió una de las tabletas de chocolate que siempre le acompañaban, y Harry la cogió rápidamente, sin decir nada.

- Remus Lupin ¿con que dando tabletas de chocolate a escondidas para no invitar a los demás, eh? – una voz femenina resonó por la habitación. El hombre se giró para quedar frente a frente con Tonks, que le miraba con los brazos en jarras.

Los demás rieron con el comentario de la chica, y ella como toda respuesta se apresuró a cambiar su larga melena rubia por un pelo corto de color rojo.

- Como que ya se ha acabado la reunión y las cosas serias ya me puedo poner algo más informal – dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

- No tienes remedio – le dijo Remus sonriendo, al mismo tiempo que le tendía otra tableta de chocolate.

ooo

El sol apenas despuntaba detrás de las montañas que circundaban el valle de Rivendel cuando Merry y Pippin entraron en la habitación de Sirius a despertarlo. Él, como toda respuesta, se tapó la cabeza con las sabanas y murmuró :

- Hacía tiempo que no dormía en una cama tan blanda, cómoda y acogedora…. Dejadme un rato más…

- ¿Es que acaso quieres llegar a Minas Tirith la próxima edad? ¡Venga arriba! – Merry le arrebató las mantas de encima

- No tenéis compasión de nadie – dijo Sirius con un gruñido

- Nos han dicho que si partimos hoy nos encontraremos a dos amigos nuestros por el camino – explicó Pippin emocionado

- ¿Ah si? ¿A quien? – preguntó el hombre con voz adormilada, al tiempo que se volvía a acurrucar en la cama

- ¡A Legolas y a Gimli! Están haciendo el viaje de regreso de Fangorn, a donde fueron cuando concluyó la boda de Aragorn

- Ah… Que bien… ¿Son hobbits también? – preguntó Sirius que casi estaba dormido otra vez

- ¡No! Legolas es un elfo, un príncipe elfo, y Gimli es un enano

- ¿Y conoce Gimli a Blancanieves? – dijo Sirius que no pudo reprimir la broma

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Merry extrañado

- Nada, nada… Palabrería de un loco, no me hagáis caso – dijo el hombre al tiempo que se levantaba de la cama con un suspiro de resignación.  - ¿Dónde está mi ropa?

- Creo que Elrohir dijo algo acerca de que sería mejor que fueses vestido como cualquier habitante de este mundo… Ya sabes… Para no llamar tanto la atención

- ¡Ah no! ¡Ni hablar! No pienso corretear por los caminitos vestido como Robin Hood… ¡Y encima montado en un caballo!

- Pero Sirius….

El hombre echó una ojeada por la ventana. Lucía un brillante sol, típico del mes de julio. Con sus prendas negras solo conseguiría hacer más caluroso el viaje… Una vez más tuvo que ceder : - "Me estoy haciendo viejo…. Antes no cedía con tanta facilidad…" – pensó con amargura

ooo

El timbre sonaba. Harry se apresuró a ir a abrir la puerta, y mucha fue su sorpresa al encontrar a Ron y a Hermione al otro lado, acompañados por Tonks, que continuaba conservando el pelo igual de corto que la última vez que la había visto, pero que ahora era de un vistoso color violeta.

- ¡Tenemos entradas para el concierto de las Brujas Chispeantes! – exclamó Ron, que tenía las puntas de las orejas rojas a causa de la emoción - ¡Tonks las ha conseguido!

- ¡Tienes que venir Harry! Es el grupo más moderno del momento – añadió Hermione, que lucía una camiseta con el emblema del grupo

Remus apareció en la puerta también. Llevaba las mangas de la camisa dobladas hacía arriba, pues estaba lavando los platos : - ¿Qué pasa aquí?

- ¡Hola Remus! Tengo entradas para el concierto de esta noche – explicó Tonks con su habitual sonrisa

- ¿Puedo ir? – le preguntó Harry

- ¡Pues claro! A mi no me tienes que pedir permiso. Si tienes ganas de ir, ve – le contestó el hombre

Harry hizo un intento de arreglarse el pelo, mirándose en el pequeño espejo del recibidor de Lupin, y luego se apresuró a salir.

- Que os lo paséis muy bien – les dijo Remus

- ¿Cómo? No creas que me vas a dejar a mi sola con tres adolescentes con las hormonas alborotadas – dijo Tonks mirando al hombre

- No, pero es que yo no…

Por toda respuesta, la joven maga agarró a Remus del brazo y literalmente lo arrastró fuera de la casa : - Remus Lupin, como que me llamo Tonks que no te vas a quedar en casa

El hombre sonrió, y se dejó arrastrar por la chica. Al fin y al cabo, una noche de diversión no le iría nada mal.

ooo

Buenoo otro capiii. ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¡Espero que este tb os haya gustado! Y muchisimas gracias a todos por los reviews! Me hacen feliz o

Maula : Verás…. Es que Sirius y Remus no me gustan demasiado a mi como pareja, pero weno… Yo siempre empiezo los fics pero no sé como terminarán… O sea que no descarto ninguna idea.

Amsp14 : :P ya verás si remus termina con tonks o no… Yo solo te diré que a mi personalmente me encanta la pareja que hacen ;-) Y Merry y Pippin tampoco acabaron de creer la historia que Sirius hiciera magia, pero ahora, en este capi con lo del espejo ya lo comprobaron. Espero que sigas leyendo. ¡Gracias por tus comentarios!

Especter : Pos la idea es esa, que Sirius recupere, al menos, parte de su magia :P Y ya le enseñarán los elfos como usar el arco y otras cosas… Habrá un elfo especial que se encargará de eso :P Ya verás, ya verás… Por mi haria los capis más largos… Pero es que no me salen! Intentaré alargar un poco más por eso.

Ello : Hello o ¡No es lleig en Sirius! No em convencerás pas :P K consti que yo m vaig oferir a deixarte el 5e llibre i nos vas voler. Tu t'ho perds :P

BBOO : Sorry por lo de no separar las escenas. Fue un fallo técnico U Ya sta solucionado :P Yo tb espero que a Harry no se le de por hacer ninguna estupidez. Pero weno… Ahora sabiendo que Sirius está bien no creo que haga nada absurdo.

Sara Fénix Black : Tu misma juzga si los elfos le han devuelto a Sirius su belleza natural :P Yo digo que si… ¡Y que ya iba siendo hora! Y si, me he leído los libros de El Señor de los Anillos, por supuesto :P A ver que te parece este capi ;) ¡Gracias por leer el fic!

Nienna : Pos ya ves, se van a encontrar con Legolas por el camino. Yo creo que para el próximo ya sale el elfito. No puedo evitar sacarlo en este fic… ¡Me gusta demasiado! Espero que sigas leyendo… ¡Prometo a Legolas en el próximo!

Pos hasta aquí los reviews. Muchas gracias a todos de nuevo por seguir aguantando a este fic, y seguir aguantándome a mi. ¡Hasta el próximo capi! o

ooo


	5. Dos nuevos compañeros de viaje

**Capítulo 5 .- Nuevos compañeros de viaje**

Merry, Pippin y Sirius se encontraban en lo que podía calificarse de una posición ridícula. Los tres estaban agachados detrás de un arbusto.

- ¿Se puede saber que se supone que estamos haciendo? – preguntó Sirius al fin perdiendo la paciencia

Como toda respuesta Merry le miró indicándole que se quedara en silencio. No tuvo que esperar demasiado tiempo para saber que esperaban. Por el camino se acercaban dos individuos : uno era alto, esbelto, de atractivos rasgos, lucía una larga melena rubia y se le podían distinguir unas orejas acabadas en punta. El otro era bajito, robusto con una espesa barba y un casco enfundado.

- "Parecen el dúo sacapuntas" – pensó Sirius divertido al ver tan curiosa pareja.

Pero al instante, los dos hobbits saltaron gritando como posesos : - ¡Orcos! ¡Orcos!

Con una velocidad vertiginosa el enano sacó lo que parecía una hacha muy afilada y el otro, al que Sirius supuso elfo, con una rapidez todavía mayor sacó una flecha, y la colocó en un gran arco de madera el cual ya tenía apuntado hacía donde estaban ellos agachados.

Merry y Pippin se apresuraron a salir con las manos en alto, en medio de un ataque de risa : - Tendríais que haber visto la cara que habéis puesto

- ¡Por las barbas de Durin! – gruñó el enano - ¡Son esos endiablados hobbits!

- ¡Hola Gimli! – saludó Pippin al tiempo que salía de detrás del arbusto, Merry hizo lo mismo que él – Y hola a ti también Legolas

- ¿Qué es lo que os trae por aquí? – preguntó Legolas por fin, cuando hubieron terminado las salutaciones

- Es una historia muuuuy larga – dijo Merry – Resumiendo, vamos a Minas Tirith a ver a Aragorn, porqué nuestro amigo Sirius necesita una ayudita

Por primera vez, Gimli y Legolas repararon en Sirius, que se había quedado un poco apartado de los cuatro amigos, sonriendo con melancolía, pues por un momento su mente voló, e imaginó que volvía a tener dieciséis años y en Hogwarts también se reencontraba con sus amigos.

- Legolas, hijo de Thranduil, – el elfo se adelantó para tenderle la mano a modo de saludo al hombre

- Gimli, hijo de Glóin a su servicio – dijo a su vez el enano

- Yo soy Sirius Black, hijo de un desperdicio de la naturaleza que acabó dentro del cuerpo de una mujer – dijo él, imitando la manera en que se habían presentado los otros dos, claramente divertido.

En un momento los hobbits se fueron turnando la palabra para contar a Legolas y Gimli toda la historia. Cuando terminaron los dos recién llegados miraron a Sirius con sorpresa.

- Admiro tu valor – dijo Legolas al final – Y si te puedo ayudar en algo, ten por seguro que lo haré. Me honraría que me dejaras acompañarte en este viaje

- Sería para mí un placer… Pero no quiero interferir en tu camino – dijo Sirius

- Nosotros volvíamos a casa ya – continuó el elfo

- Y no tenemos ninguna prisa por hacerlo – acabó Gimli – Yo también os acompañaré si me dejáis. Un enano nunca se pierde una buena aventura

Sirius sonrió : - En verdad las gentes de la Tierra Media sois muy amables. O eso o es que ya había olvidado que era que te trataran bien personas a las que acabas de conocer…

- Así estamos entendidos. Los cinco viajaremos hasta Minas Tirith. Será un placer ver a nuestro viejo amigo Aragorn. – dijo Gimli - ¡En marcha!

ooo

Era casi mediodía y habían echo un alto en su camino para comer algo y descansar. El sol quemaba y Sirius se notaba la piel enrojecida. Había estado demasiado tiempo encerrado y su piel se había olvidado de lo que era el sol.

Comieron en silencio un rato, sentados a la sombra de un árbol de los muchos que bordeaban el camino.

- ¿No creéis que tal vez sea una buena idea que Sirius aprenda a manejar alguna arma por si nos topamos con algún imprevisto durante el camino? – dijo Legolas después de un rato – Los caminos aún no son seguros del todo, algunos orcos todavía resisten.

- ¿Qué son orcos? – preguntó Sirius mientras se llevaba otro poco de comida a la boca

- Son las criaturas más repugnantes que te puedas llegar a imaginar – dijo Gimli – los siervos del señor oscuro que antaño moraba en la tierra negra

- En mi mundo también hay un enemigo poderoso… Voldemort – Sirius dijo su nombre casi con rabia – aunque a diferencia de vosotros aún no lo hemos podido destruir… Tiene siervos poderosos también…

- Nada está perdido mientras haya esperanza – dijo Legolas con suavidad

- ¡Nosotros podríamos venir a ayudaros! Al fin y al cabo Voldemort no puede ser mucho peor que Sauron – dijo Merry animado - ¿Verdad Pip?

- ¡Por supuesto! Y así de paso conocemos tu mundo – agregó Pippin

- Hobbits… Siempre tan impulsivos… - gruñó Gimli

Cuando hubieron terminado la comida, Legolas se ofreció a enseñar a Sirius algunas nociones básicas sobre el manejo del arco. Gimli no estuvo conforme, estuvo un buen rato murmurando por lo bajo que una buena hacha no se podía ni comparar con un arco, que era mucho más útil.

- Venga ya Gimli, déjalo – le dijo Merry al final, con una sonrisa

Los dos hobbits y el enano se instalaron cómodamente para ver como se defendía Sirius con el arco. Después de las explicaciones, Legolas había montado una improvisada diana en un tronco de uno de los árboles.

El hombre se colocó frente al árbol, sujetando el arco tal y como le había enseñado Legolas, colocó la flecha, apuntó, disparó y… la flecha se clavó directamente en el suelo.

- Tranquilo, es un poco complicado al principio – le dijo el elfo desde su sitio

Aunque Sirius, a quien pocas veces algo se le había resistido no desistió, probó una y otra vez, hasta que el horrible echo de que no conseguía acertar ni de casualidad el árbol le hizo parar.

- ¡Pues menuda mierda! - exclam

Al final, a causa de la abundante comida y del agradable sol que lucía en el cielo todos se quedaron echando una siesta a la sombra acogedora de los árboles. Todos excepto Sirius, que se quedó mirando desafiadoramente las flechas que por doquier estaban esparcidas por el suelo al tiempo que jugueteaba con su varita.

- "Con lo fácil que seria hacer levitar las flechas con un simple hechizo para que se clavaran en el tronco…" – pensó, e inconscientemente acompañó sus pensamientos con el movimiento típico de la varita que hacía años el profesor Flitwick les había enseñado para hacer levitar objetos.

Entonces vio sorprendido como una de las flechas se levantaba y se quedaba flotando a un palmo del suelo. Casi con temor hizo el movimiento adecuado y la flecha se dirigió a toda velocidad hacía el tronco del árbol, donde se clavó limpiamente.

Miró su varita unos instantes… ¿Volvía a tener magia? Probó con un simple "Lumos", y esta vez si funcionó. Entonces, animado, quiso probar su transformación en perro, pero después de varios intentos comprendió que tan lejos no podía llegar… Pero aún así se animó. ¡Había recuperado parte de su magia!

Se sacó rápidamente el espejo del bolsillo y colocándolo frente al rostro dijo con voz clara : - Harry Potter

La imagen de su ahijado tardó un poco en aparecer, instantes en los cuales Sirius temió que los espejos hubieran dejado de funcionar, pero pronto, al ver brillar un poco el espejo y entrever una imagen que se iba perfilando se tranquilizó. Ahí estaba Harry, aunque mucho más despeinado que de costumbre, sin gafas y con una cara de sueño impresionante.

- Mmmm… ¿Sirius? – dijo el chico con voz somnolienta

- Vaya… ¿Te he despertado? Lo siento, había dado por supuesto que seria la misma hora que aqu

- No, no… - Harry se colocó las gafas y miró hacía un lado - ¡Por todos los bludgers del mundo! ¿¡Las 4 de la tarde!?

- ¡Así si que es la misma hora! ¿Se puede saber que haces aún durmiendo?

- Es que… Verás… Ayer fuimos a un concierto… Y claro… Terminó realmente muy tarde… Y luego Tonks nos invitó a un local de la zona al que conocía la camarera…

- En resumen, saliste de fiesta – acabó Sirius con una sonrisa - ¿Con Tonks?

- Si bueno, y con Ron, Hermione y Remus

- Remus ¿eh? Hay que ver… Pero si nunca le han entusiasmado las discotecas… Nunca quería venir.

- Me obligaron – se oyó una voz detrás de Harry, al tiempo que un Remus despeinado y con cara de sueño aparecía detrás del chico.

- Si claro….

- ¿Quieres algo en especial o solo has llamado para incordiar? – preguntó Remus en tono de reproche, aunque un asomo de sonrisa se perfiló en sus labios.

- Que si no estáis demasiado ocupados durmiendo le digáis a Dumbledore de mi parte si tiene algo que ver en que haya recuperado parte de mi magia.

- ¿Has recuperado la magia? – preguntó Harry

- Si, pero sólo la más básica de momento. No me puedo aparecer, ni transformarme en perro… Pero puedo hacer hechizos sencillos con la varita. – explicó Sirius

- Luego me acercaré a tu casa a ver si está allí – se ofreció Remus

Sirius asintió : - Cuando sepáis algo, Harry, te comunicas conmigo

El chico de pelo azabache asintió: - Esta noche intentaré… - Harry hizo una pausa para buscar la palabra más adecuada - comunicarme contigo

- Por cierto Sirius… - dijo Remus ampliando su sonrisa - Hay una cosa muy útil que se llama protector solar que sirve precisamente para eso, para protegerte del sol y no quedarte como un tomate rojo. Cuídate

La imagen del otro lado desapareció, y lo último que vio Sirius fue a Remus y a Harry riéndose y dirigiéndose miradas cómplices. El hombre también sonrió, al tiempo que se volvía a guardar el espejo en el bolsillo.

ooo

La casa número 12 de Grimmauld Place apareció entre la 11 y la 13 tal y como Harry la recordaba. El chico había insistido horrores en poder acompañar a Remus en su visita, esperando que ahora que sabía que su padrino estaba bien, no le traería malos recuerdos.

El licántropo llamó al timbre. Dentro de la casa se empezaron a oír los típicos gritos que echaba la señora Black desde su cuadro. La puerta se abrió, dejando ver unos pequeños y brillantes ojos negros del otro lado.

- Buenas noches Severus – saludó Remus con cordialidad.

El hombre paseó su mirada desde el hombre lobo hasta Harry, al que dirigió una muy mala mirada. El chico, ya demasiado acostumbrado a ese tipo de actitud del hombre, fingió no darse cuenta.

- ¿Está Dumbledore dentro? – volvió a preguntar Remus

Severus asintió, y les hizo una seña para que pasaran. Una vez dentro vieron que la señora Weasley y Tonks hacían esfuerzos para volver a cubrir el retrato de la señora Black con la cortina, y apenas pudieron saludar a los recién llegados.

En la mesa de la cocina se encontraron con unos cuantos de los miembros de la Orden. Allí estaban Kingsley Shacklebolt, Ojo-loco, Charlie Weasley y Dumbledore. Snape también se sentó con ellos en la mesa.

- ¡Remus! – saludó con una afable sonrisa el director de Hogwarts – Que agradable sorpresa. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Todo bien? Oh vaya… Hola a ti también Harry

- Nada importante profesor Dumbledore – dijo Remus en su habitual tono educado – Es solo que antes hemos tenido noticias de Sirius. Ver

La explicación de Remus se vio interrumpida por Molly y Tonks que regresaban a la cocina después de haber conseguido hacer callar a la madre de Sirius. Tomaron asiento junto a los demás, en la mesa.

- ¿Y que dice Sirius? – preguntó Albus

- El hecho es que recupera poco a poco la magia. De momento sólo puede hacer hechizos básicos… Pero quería saber si usted tenía algo que ver en el asunto.

- Bueno… Digamos que he estado intentando algunos hechizos que parece que han surtido efecto – dijo Dumbledore ampliando su sonrisa

- ¡Por todos los dioses! – exclamó Ojo-loco a su vez - ¡Pero que falta de prudencia! Albus, permíteme que te diga pero hacer hechizos tan difíciles y peligrosos como este pueden poner en alerta a nuestro enemigo.

- Tranquilo Alastor, los hechizos están hechos dentro de los muros de Hogwarts, infranqueables, por el momento hasta para Voldemort. Creí que era mi obligación ayudar a uno de nuestros mejores miembros.

- Muchas gracias señor… Se lo agradezco… - dijo Harry con voz débil desde su silla.

- No tienes porque agradecérmelo Harry, ha sido un placer ayudar a tu padrino. Y ten por seguro que haré todo lo posible para poder hacerlo volver

- ¿Os quedaréis a cenar? – preguntó Molly levantándose de la silla – Arthur y Bill vendrán también. Ron, Ginny y Hermione están arriba cielo, puedes subir si quieres.

Harry asintió y se levantó de la silla para subir a ver a sus dos amigos.

- ¿Todo bien por la orden? ¿Alguna novedad? – preguntó Remus en cuanto el chico hubo abandonado la cocina

- Todo sospechosamente tranquilo por el momento – gruñó Ojo-loco

- Suponemos que después de la derrota en el Ministerio Voldemort está rehaciendo sus estrategias. No dudamos que pueda haber un asalto a gran escala a sitios importantes como Azkaban – explicó Kingsley

- ¿Para liberar más mortífagos? – preguntó Remus

- Eso creemos. Bill dice que la gente está intranquila. En los últimos días multitud de personas han sacado todos sus ahorros de Gringotts y están abandonando el país – explicó Charlie – Y es más, mucha gente pide la licencia para tener un dragón… Supongo que así se deben sentir más protegidos

- El mundo se vuelve loco – dijo Molly desde los fogones – Es como volver a ver una película que deseabas olvidar…

- Esta vez va a ser peor – la voz fría de Severus se extendió por la sala – Esta vez es mucho más poderoso… Tiene más seguidores y no está dispuesto a que Potter le destruya los planes. Antes acabará con él con sus propias manos.

La cocina se sumió en un pesado silencio tras esas palabras.

ooo

Harry abrió la puerta de la habitación y encontró a Ron y a Hermione jugando al ajedrez mágico al tiempo que Ginny, tumbada en la alfombra del suelo jugaba con Crookshanks.

- ¡Harry! – dijeron los tres al unísono, al tiempo que unas amplias sonrisas aparecían en sus rostros.

- He venido con Lupin – explicó Harry – teníamos que hacer una consulta a Dumbledore.

- Siéntate, estoy dando una paliza a Ron – dijo felizmente Hermione

- Eso ni en sueños Hermione – gruñó el pelirrojo.

Harry se sentó en el suelo, justo al lado de Ginny que siguió jugando con el gato de Hermione y sacó el pequeño espejo cuadrado que guardaba en el bolsillo.

- Sirius Black – dijo al tiempo que se lo ponía a la altura de los ojos.

El reflejo de su padrino no tardó en aparecer. Pero casi se echa a reír al verlo. Tenía hojas encima de la cara.

- Sirius… ¿Qué llevas en la cara? – preguntó aguantándose la risa

- Es por las quemaduras de sol. – gruñó el hombre – Sé que tengo un aspecto ridículo.

- No, no… Ridículo no… - dijo Harry sin ninguna convicción

- Te dije que no debías hacer caso de los consejos de Legolas. Los elfos son criaturas maravillosas, pero sus trucos y comida siempre han sido raros – se oyó una voz proveniente de detrás de Sirius

- Es el mejor remedio para la piel reseca o quemada. Es lo que utilizan todas las elfas – se oyó otra voz. Esta vez mucho más melodiosa y dulce.

- Si claro, ahora nos vas a hacer creer que tu no lo usas – se oyó otra voz

- ¡Cállate de una vez Pippin!

- Elfos y hobbits… Quien me manda a mi mezclarme con ellos – gruñó una voz grave y rasposa, muy parecida a la de Ojo-loco

Sirius sacudió la cabeza : - No tienen remedio….

- ¿Elfos? ¿Allí hay elfos? – preguntó Harry

- Si bueno… Pero nada que ver con los elfos a los que tu estás acostumbrado… Es difícil describirlos.

- Bueno, te llamaba para decirte que Dumbledore ha dicho que si que fue cosa suya lo de que recuperaras un poco de tu magia. Y esta trabajando en como hacerte volver

Sirius asintió : - Dale las gracias de mi parte a Dumbledore. ¿Cómo está todo por mi casa?

- Bien, bien. Está mucho más limpia. Tiene muy buen aspecto

- ¡Sirius! ¡La cena está lista! Si no te das prisa Merry y Pippin van a comérselo todo

- Voy, Gimli, un segundo – dijo Sirius mirando hacía un lado

- Ve a cenar, yo iré ahora también. Molly nos ha invitado – explicó Harry

- No creo que mi cena se pueda comparar a alguna preparada por Molly… Que buena mano para la cocina tiene esa mujer… - dijo el hombre con un suspiro

Harry rió : - Bueno… ¿Nos mantendremos en contacto?

- Por supuesto. Dales recuerdos a todos

Harry vio como la imagen de Sirius iba desapareciendo, y al final se puso el espejo de vuelta en el bolsillo.

- ¡Te gané! – gritó Hermione con alegría en ese momento

Ron golpeó el colchón de la cama con un gruñido de resignación.

ooo

Sirius se sentó junto a Merry, Pippin, Gimli y Legolas, alrededor de una improvisada hoguera. El elfo le tendió un plato con algo que se asemejaba sospechosamente a pan.

- ¿Qué es? – preguntó el hombre

- Lembas – dijo Legolas con una sonrisa de orgullo. – Pan elfico para el camino. Un bocado basta para llena el estómago de un hombre fornido

- Sin embargo nosotros nos llegamos a comer cuatro, y aún nos queda un rinconcillo – explicó Pippin despreocupadamente al tiempo que se comía la segunda.

Sirius miró esas lembas que le ofrecían como cena.

- Es comida de elfos pero está comestible, tranquilo – le susurró Gimli

El hombre mordió una puntita y la masticó no sin cierto recelo; aunque se sorprendió al notar que tenía realmente buen gusto : - No está nada mal

Legolas pareció satisfecho con ese comentario. Después de las lembas los hobbits sirvieron unas setas que habían encontrado ese día en el camino, y después comieron un poco de fruta. Al final, todos llenísimos se tumbaron un rato bajo las estrellas.

- No me acostumbro a la libertad – dijo Sirius con un suspiro tras un rato de silencio – Aunque es una sensación increíble

- Esto de estar encerrado en una cárcel debe ser horrible. ¿Cómo aguantaste tanto tiempo? – preguntó Legolas sin ni tan siquiera desviar la mirada del firmamento

- No lo sé… Supongo que sabía que era inocente… Y que tenía que aguantar para hacer justicia algún día.

- El culpable era ese… Ese… ¿Cómo se llamaba? – preguntó Pippin

- Peter… Peter Pettigrew – dijo Sirius cerrando los dientes con rabia. – Algún día podré pillar a esa alimaña y…

- Siempre se termina haciendo justicia – sentenció Gimli

Con esas palabras del enano, Sirius pudo conciliar el sueño, pensando en el día que podría por fin estrangular a Pettigrew.

ooo

**Sara Fenix Black : **A que estaba wapo Sirius Me tendrias que haber visto a mi cuando escribia lo de Sirius y la toalla xDDD ¡Gracias por dejar siempre reviews y por seguir el fic! ;) Thanks

**amsp14 :**Pues claro que Remus ha sido siempre el merodeador más inocente!! Weno, al menos así es como me lo imagino yo, con ese carácter digo. ¿A k le keda bien a Sirius la ropa de elfo? Debe estar wapiiiiisimo….

**Mereth :**Hola wapaa!! No, no quiero matarte, pero las escenas de Sirius y los gemelos si que son de infarto!! Comprenderás que no pude aguantarme y tuve que ponerlo Y no veas lo que babeo yo sola escribiendo esto. Es la tactica infalible para desestresarme de estudiar.

**Nienna**** :**Pos ala, aquí tienes a Legolas. Y esto es sooolo el principio. Ya ves que tendrás elfo para rato :P ¡Espero que también te guste este capi y muchisimas gracias por tus revis!! ;)

**Especter**** :**Mmmm… ¿Es este más largo? No lo sé… Tal vez un pokito ¿no? Weno, en fin, gracias por tus comentarios!!

**Ello :**Perdona… ¿Insinues que tinc la ment pervertida? ¿yo? (A) Et confons de boja. Gracies per escriure'm revis ilegalment xDDD

**Elanta**** :**¡Aiya desaparecida! ;) El otro dia t vi por el Messenger pero por tu nick deduje que estabas muuuuy ocupada y no molesté :P Pos lo de Remus y Tonks creo que no lo voy a poder evitar, ando con el romanticismo muy subido últimamente yo tb xDD Y ya ves como babee yo sola escribiendo a Sirius elfito xDD En fins… No te me estreses más de lo necesario ¿eh? 1 kiss

**Lily Black : **Weno weno, pos aki tienes otra vez a Sirius de elfo y a Legolas. Los dos en un mismo capi. Anda que os kejaréis :P

En fin, hasta aquí llega el quinto capitulo, y ahora sí que hasta que yo termine los exámenes (o sea, en 3 semanas) no voy a poder subir nada :( ¡¡Sorry, pero los estudios me reclaman!!  Espero que os haya gustado este capi tb y dejeis muchos reviews que hacen ilusión y animan a continuar con los fics! Tenna!!

ooo


	6. Dias de verano

** Capítulo 6 .- Días de verano**

Harry asomó aún más la cabeza por la ventana. El calor era insoportable y en el pequeño apartamento de Remus tocaba el sol la mayor parte del día, cosa que tal vez en invierno pudiera resultar agradable, pero que en verano era un fastidio.

Oía a Remus poner patas arriba uno de sus armarios, pues aseguraba que tenía guardado allí un viejo ventilador. Al fin lo encontró, lleno de polvo y algo oxidado.

- Estos aparatos muggles son el mejor remedio contra el calor, aunque me pese reconocerlo – dijo al tiempo que lo depositaba sobre una mesa baja y se sentaba al lado de Harry en el suelo, justo en frente del aparato.

- ¿Exactamente cuanto tiempo hace que tienes este ventilador? – preguntó el chico claramente divertido, al tiempo que oía el insistente chirrido que soltaban las paletas del aparato al girar.

- Pues bastante la verdad… - dijo Remus al tiempo que reía suavemente – Hasta creo que tiene más años que tu.

Luego ambos se quedaron en silencio por un rato, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Harry no paraba de darle vueltas a algo que se le había ocurrido esa misma mañana.

- Remus… - dijo con indecisión

- Dime – dijo el hombre con una afable sonrisa

- No que… Estaba pensando que… En realidad yo me vine a vivir contigo porque la casa de Sirius me hubiera traído demasiados recuerdos… ¿no?

- Esa fue la idea de Dumbledore, si – asintió Remus

- Entonces… Pensaba que ahora que sé que Sirius está bien… Quizá… Tu prefieras que vaya a vivir allí… - terminó Harry con nerviosismo. La verdad es que a pesar de todo quería quedarse a vivir con su ex profesor.

- Harry, a mi no me importa en absoluto que estés viviendo conmigo, de echo yo me ofrecí a que vinieras aquí. Claro que entenderé que quieras ir a la casa de tu padrino. Hablaré con Molly, pero seguro que no hay ningún problema.

- ¡No! ¡No! Si yo… - Harry hizo una pausa – Yo… Yo prefiero quedarme aquí… Si a ti no te importa

Se hizo otro instante de silencio que dio a entender que los dos habían quedado de acuerdo.

Al fin, Remus habló otra vez

- ¿Sabes que es lo peor de todo? Que nosotros estamos aquí friéndonos como pollos y Sirius debe estar tan fresco en ese mundo

Harry rió con el comentario.

En ese instante sonó el timbre. Remus se levantó con un suspiro de resignación y fue a abrir. Moverse con esa temperatura era muy poco apetecible.

Al otro lado de la puerta se encontraron con Kingsley Shacklebolt, Charlie Weasley, Tonks, Ron, Hermione y Ginny.

- ¡Buenos días! – saludó con alegría Tonks. La joven bruja llevaba una estrambótica melena color violeta muy lisa recogida en una coleta, no se podía adivinar de que color lucían sus ojos ese día, pues los llevaba ocultos tras unas gafas de sol, un vestido playero a conjunto con su pelo y unas sandalias completaban su indumentaria.

Charlie, Kingsley, Ron, Ginny y  Hermione también iban vestidos de forma similar.

- ¡Nos vamos a la playa! – exclamó con alegría Ron - ¿Está Harry?

En ese momento el chico asomó su despeinada cabeza de cabellos azabache en el pequeño recibidor, y al ver tan curioso grupo no pudo más que sonreír.

- ¿A la playa? – preguntó Remus extrañado. ¿No tenían nada mejor que hacer que irse a la playa? ¡Por todos los diablos! ¡Que estaban en medio de una guerra!

- Dumbledore nos lo ha aconsejado – se apresuró a decir Charlie. – Todo está muy tranquilo, y la verdad, yo necesito disfrutar un poco de mis vacaciones. En Rumania es del todo imposible ir a la playa, o tomar el sol siquiera.

- ¡Venga Remus! – exclamó Tonks – Veniros los dos

Lupin se giró para mirar a Harry, que a su vez le devolvió la mirada con una chispa de brillo en sus ojos verdes. Estaba claro que el chico quería ir… Además necesitaba distraerse.

- Está bien… Está bien – Remus se sacó del bolsillo su varita y con un movimiento hizo aparecer un par de bañadores, uno para él y otro para Harry.

Mientras los dos hombres se vestían, sus seis invitados pasaron al pequeño salón del apartamento de Remus. Se quedaron encantados con el ventilador, todos menos Hermione, que ya sabía lo que era.

- Vaya… - murmuró Ron

- ¿Por qué no haces un Hechizo Refrigerante? – preguntó Tonks alzando la voz para que Remus pudiera oírla.

- Esto es mucho más práctico, créeme. – le respondió la voz del hombre desde dentro de una de las habitaciones.

Todos se colocaron delante del aparato y comprobaron por si mismos las palabras de Remus. Realmente ese raro aparato muggle refrescaba mucho más que el Hechizo Refrigerante.

Cuando Harry y Remus estuvieron listos se pusieron de camino a la playa, que como les quedaba un tanto lejos tuvieron que utilizar los polvos flu.

o         o         o

- ¡Esto es insoportable! – Sirius metió la cabeza entera en un riachuelo que acababan de encontrar por el camino. Se quedó así hasta que no pudo aguantar más tiempo la respiración, y tuvo que sacar la cabeza al tiempo que tomaba una gran bocanada de aire.

Miró a sus compañeros : Merry y Pippin, se habían quitado sus camisas, y estaban amenazando de hacer lo mismo con sus pantalones. Gimli no se había quitado ni una prenda de ropa, aunque se le veía claramente acalorado, y Legolas… Legolas parecía hecho de hielo, pues ni la más mínima gota de sudor le hacía brillar la piel, que lucía mate y aterciopelada como siempre.

Sirius imitó a los hobbits, se quitó su camisa y se la echó sobre el hombro : - ¿Siempre es así?

- En la Comarca los veranos son mucho más suaves – explicó Merry – Pero cuanto más al sur, más calor hace.

- Lo que más rabia me hace es que Remus debe tener una temperatura la mar de agradable en Londres – bufó el hombre sin saber que esa era la misma suposición que había echo su amigo acerca de él.

- Si el calor se os hace muy insoportable podemos seguir el riachuelo un trozo – dijo Legolas – Seguro que más adelante se hace más profundo y podéis bañaros

Los ojos de los hobbits brillaron esperanzados al tiempo que miraban a Sirius y Gimli.

- ¡Por mi perfecto! – se apresuró a decir el hombre

- Vayamos si queréis, pero yo no me bañaré – gruñó el enano

- ¿Nunca te han dicho que tienes un sentido del ridículo horrible? – comentó Sirius riendo al tiempo que se disponían a caminar detrás de Legolas, que al parecer conocía muy bien el camino

Gimli masculló algunas palabras incomprensibles antes de ponerse a andar, cosa que provocó que a las risas de Sirius se le unieran las de Merry y Pippin.

Al poco rato encontraron un lugar muy agradable donde algunos árboles proporcionaban sombra y donde las aguas claras del riachuelo permitían bañarse a placer.

Entonces Sirius rescató el sentido del pudor de lo más hondo de su ser y en vez de bañarse tal y como fue traído al mundo hizo aparecer unos bañadores.

- ¿Qué se supone que es esto? – preguntó Pippin mirando de cerca uno de ellos

- Un bañador. – explicó el hombre, pero ante las miradas extrañadas que le acababan de echar todos acabó de explicar – Una prenda de ropa que en mi mundo se pone la gente para bañarse.

- Oh vaya… Fascinante – murmuró Pippin al tiempo que se apresuraba a cambiarse. Merry lo imitó.

Pronto los hobbits y Sirius estaban zambulléndose en las transparentes aguas. Legolas los miraba divertido y Gimli más con envidia que con otra cosa.

- Esto es la gloria… - murmuró el hombre al tiempo que notaba como por primera vez en todo el día el calor le abandonaba y todos y cada uno de los músculos del cuerpo se le relajaban. Aunque de pronto unas manos le sujetaron por los hombros y lo hundieron en las heladas aguas.

Sirius volvió a emerger tosiendo y sacando agua. Vio como los hobbits se tenían que sostener sus estómagos de lo mucho que se estaban riendo, por eso no vieron la mirada psicópata que les dirigía el hombre.

Antes que se pudieran dar cuenta de lo que sucedía los hobbits se encontraron a si mismos suspendidos a un metro por encima del agua, cabeza abajo. Al instante se oyeron las insistentes suplicas de los dos hobbits para ser bajados.

- ¡Tenemos miedo a las alturas! – exclamó Merry

- ¡Se me sube la sangre a la cabeza! – añadió Pippin

- Así al menos pensarás – se oyó a Gimli

- Este era el hechizo favorito de James – explicó Sirius con una sonrisa – Siempre que podía se lo hacía a "pelo-grasiento" Snape.

En ese momento los hobbits se precipitaron hacía el agua, cayendo en ella con un gran chapoteo.

- Aunque a mí nunca se me dio bien – acabó mintiendo el hombre

Aún sin darse por satisfecho Sirius se dirigió hacía donde había caído Merry y Pippin y se dedicó a ahogarlos un rato. Al final, cuando Legolas le advirtió que se estaban poniendo un poco morados, el hombre dio su venganza por finalizada.

- Nadie me ahoga y continua con vida – acabó declarando Sirius aún con una chispa de maldad en los ojos.

- De esta te vas a acordar – sentenció Pippin devolviéndole la mirada asesina

- Vaya tres… - murmuró Gimli sacudiendo la cabeza

- Y bien… ¿Vamos a bañarnos amigo? – preguntó Legolas. Aunque no tuviese calor, la diversión de sus tres compañeros se le había contagiado al elfo

- ¿Con esos tres incivilizados? ¡Ni que la mismísima dama Galadriel me lo pidiera!

Legolas se resignó, pues sabía que no habría nada que hiciera cambiar la opinión del enano, y se apresuró a reunirse con Sirius, Merry y Pippin en el agua. Gimli a su vez se acomodó bajo la sombra de un árbol, apoyando la espalda contra el tronco y ahí no tardó en quedarse dormido.

o         o         o

Cuando Charlie extendió su toalla en la arena se ganó las miradas sorprendidas de sus compañeros.

- Mmm… Charlie, excuso decirte que los muggles no están muy acostumbrados a este tipo de toallas… - dijo Kingsley

El pelirrojo miró su toalla con incomprensión, él no encontraba nada raro: un Ridgeback Noruego agitaba sus alas y rugía en ella.

Remus, mientras intentaba infructuosamente de contenerse la risa lanzó disimuladamente un hechizo que hizo que el dragón se quedara completamente inmóvil.

- Así mejor Charlie – dijo al fin, aún con una media sonrisa dibujada en los labios.

La suerte fue que todos los muggles que se habían fijado en ellos no habían reparado en la toalla del chico, sino que más bien estaban ocupados en observar el exótico look de Tonks. La joven parecía ajena a todas las miradas que reposaban sobre ella y se dedicaba a ponerles crema a Hermione y Ginny.

Entonces Charlie se encogió de hombros, pues aún no había entendido cuál era el problema y se quitó la camiseta para quedar en bañador. Harry se fijó en las muchas cicatrices esparcidas por su torso desnudo que habían quedado al descubierto. El pelirrojo se dio cuenta

- Gajes del oficio – le dijo al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo.

Al final todos acabaron imitándolo. Harry y Ron pronto fueron a bañarse, pues el agua del mar era demasiado tentadora. Hermione y Ginny prefirieron quedarse a tomar el sol con Tonks, mientras que Charlie iba con los dos chicos. Kingsley y Remus también se quedaron en la arena.

- Ahora mismo parece mentira que corran tan malos tiempos – suspiró Remus mientras que doblaba un brazo por encima de su rostro para proteger sus ojos del sol

- ¿Qué creéis que estará tramando Voldemort? – preguntó Kingsley con una voz tan oscura como su piel

- ¡Ey vamos! ¿No os relajáis nunca? – les reprendió Tonks frunciendo el ceño

Los dos hombres sonrieron a modo de disculpa a la joven bruja y su conversación derivó rápidamente hacía los ventiladores.

En ese momento llegó Charlie, completamente mojado. Sus cabellos pelirrojos se le pegaban en la frente y parecían mucho más oscuros que de costumbre. Como aquel quien no quiere la cosa el chico se escurrió el pelo y "accidentalmente" mojó a los que estaban tomando el sol.

- Charlie Weasley – Tonks se incorporó amenazadoramente - ¿Se puede saber que te propones?

- Ha sido sin querer – dijo el pelirrojo con una voz inocente que no engañó a nadie

- Eres tan malo haciéndote el buen chico como Fred y George – rió Ginny

- Bueno va, he venido a buscaros para que os vengáis a bañar. El agua está muy buena – Charlie sonrió, y cuando lo hizo se le formaron un par de hoyuelos en las mejillas.

Al final tras muchas excusas nadie se pudo escaquear, pues Charlie podía ser muy pesado cuando se lo proponía.

Cuando todos estuvieron listos para irse a bañar, pero, Mundungus Fletcher llegó corriendo.

- ¡Hola Mundungus! – saludó Tonks – No sabíamos que tu también quisieras venir

- ¡Reunión urgente de la Orden! – exclamó este. Parecía muy alterado.

Las cosas se recogieron rápidamente, y pronto estuvieron fuera de la playa y de las miradas inquisidoras de los muggles. Ron, Harry y Charlie aún estaban empapados.

- Nos tendríamos que aparecer, es un método mucho más rápido para viajar – opinó Kingsley

- Pero ellos aún no pueden – recordó Remus señalando a Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny

- Yo iré con ellos sin aparecerme – se ofreció Charlie – Empezad sin m

Acto seguido Remus, Tonks, Kingsley y Mundungus Fletcher se desaparecieron.

- Venga vamos, no podemos perder ni un minuto – les indicó Charlie

Cuando Harry, Charlie, Ron, Hermione y Ginny llegaron al número 5 de Grimmauld Place un silencio pesado llenaba la casa. Parecía que en la cocina estaban reunidos todos y cada uno de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix. Pero sus caras estaban oscurecidas por una mezcla de preocupación y pánico.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Harry con voz temblorosa. Su ya de por si despeinado cabello lo estaba más aún.

Nadie contestó. Supo que era algo grave cuando vio que Tonks lo miraba seria, sin el más mínimo rastro de su habitual sonrisa en el rostro.

o         o         o

- ¡Eres imposible! – gruñó Sirius salpicando un poco a Legolas

El elfo rió : - Que mal perder tienes

Habían estado todo el día allí. El sol se había ocultado casi sin que ellos se hubieran dado cuenta. Legolas y Sirius, que por aquel entonces eran los únicos que seguían en el agua decidieron salir, pues la carrera que habían echado había terminado con una clara victoria del elfo.

De pronto algo pasó con la noche. El manto de estrellas que cubría el cielo azul añil, se volvió de repente en un campo negro, y las luces desaparecieron. El ronroneo lejano de los pájaros y el murmullo de los árboles se había ido. La templada tarde se volvió de repente penetrante y fría. La oscuridad a su alrededor era total, impenetrable, silenciosa, como si una mano gigante hubiera dado sombra al lugar, dejándoles ciegos.

El frío se hizo tan intenso que les hizo tiritar; la piel se les había puesto de gallina y los pelos de la nuca se les habían erizado.

Sirius abría sus ojos todo lo que podía, mirando alrededor, sin ver nada.

"No es posible... ellos no pueden estar aquí..." pensó "No en la Tierra Media" agudizó sus orejas... podría oírlos antes de verlos...

Su mano se cerró casi involuntariamente en torno a su varita.

- ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? – oyó la voz de Merry

- ¡Shh! – les indicó que callaran

- ¡No veo nada! – exclamó Pippin

- Un momento de silencio, por favor – dijo Sirius en voz baja - Estoy tratando de escu...

Pero se calló. Acababa de escuchar lo que se estaba temiendo. Había alguien aparte de ellos en el pequeño claro, alguien con un aliento ronco.

De pronto se escuchó un horrible y agudo chillido que hizo reaccionar a Sirius. Sacó su varita y gritó con voz clara :

- _¡Expecto patronum!_

Un enorme perro plateado emergió de la varita del hombre y se abalanzó rápidamente sobre las tres figuras negras encapuchadas que se estaban acercando.

- ¡Nazgûl! – oyó que exclamaba Merry presa del pánico

Sirius no se detuvo a pensar qué había querido decir el hobbit con esa extraña palabra. Estaba demasiado ocupado procurando hacer huir a los tres encapuchados que acababan de aparecer. Ni siquiera pudo plantearse como era posible que estuvieran ahí.

Al final, con otro horrible chillido las tres criaturas se marcharon tan rápidamente como habían llegado.

Poco a poco el cielo se destapó y pudieron verse unos con otros. Sirius estaba pálido, casi tan pálido como cuando los hobbits lo habían visto por primera vez, pero esta vez una mueca de miedo le deformaba el rostro.

- ¡Por las barbas de Durin! ¿¡Como han llegado aquí tres nazgûl!? – exclamó Gimli; parecía alterado

- Esto no eran nazgûl – susurró Sirius - Eran dementores.

o         o         o

Mwahahahahaha aquí os quedáis con la intriga xDDD Ala ala, sufrid, sufrid (6) xDD Sorry por las demoras, pero es k he estado de exámenes, y lo primero es lo primero xD Tengo que procurarme un futuro.

¡Espero que continuéis leyendo el fic y que dejéis reviews! ¡Me hacen feliz!

**amsp14 : **Weno, en fin… Aki tienes por fin otro capi. Espero que te guste. Sirius ya hasta utiliza la magia, y trankila que en perro se convertirá tb. Y Remus y Tonks… Poco a poco… Poco a poco :P

**Sara Fénix Black : **No sé si Sirius va a mejorar con el arco… A lo mejor le entra la perreria y ahora que tiene magia… Weno, ahí tienes a Sirius y a Legolas bañandose juntos :P Esto tb es de infarto ¿eh? :P A ver si para el proximo se comunican otra vez con el espejo… ¡Gracias por los revis¡ ;)

**Mereth : **¡¡Holaaas!! Espero que para cuando leas esto ya no sufras de estrés provocado por los examenes. Emmm… Para echarle alter sun a Siri ponte en la cola xDD :P Primero voy yo que por eso soy la escritora xD Y si… La idea es que tarde o temprano esta panda llegue a Hogwarts… (6)

**Ello : **Review sense contingut.. Resposta sense contingut. És lu que té aixo… Aviam que et sembla aket… ¡I aviam si ens llegim d'una vegada HP5!

**Nienna : **Jajajajaja Te gusta Legolas ¿eh? Pues anda, aki tienes más elfo… ¡Para dar y regalar!

**Herm25 : **¡Thanks por animarte a leer el fic! Espero que te siga gustando! ;)

**lunae : **De nada mujer ;) Es un gusto poner a Legolas :P ¡A mi tb me gusta muchisimo el elfo!

**Elanta : **¡Aiya loca! La frase esa de Sirius la verdad es que casi me salió sola xD Y con respecto a la juerga del concierto… La escribí muchas veces pero no me convencía así que… a tomar por culo xD A ver que te parece este, no he podido evitar empezar a liar el asunto… U es superior a mi xD

**kien seré sere o sease mayu :P : **Nariko se pone de rodillas y suplica perdón ¡¡¡Lo siento!!! Estaba sin neuronas por culpa de los examenes y me salió lo del árbol sin pensar… Que desastre… uuxx

**Lil-Evans : **¡Me alegra que hayas echo una excepción con mi fic! Espero que continues enganchada!!

o         o         o


	7. Acontecimientos oscuros

Capítulo 7 .- Acontecimientos oscuros  
  
- Esto no eran nazgûl – susurró Sirius - Eran dementores.  
  
Merry, Pippin, Gimli y Legolas miraban con ojos sorprendidos a Sirius, que parecía inquieto y no paraba de mirar de un lado para otro.  
  
- ¿Qué eran que? – volvió a preguntar Pippin  
  
- Dementores  
  
- Tenían el mismo aspecto que los nazgûl – sentenció el enano  
  
- No eran nazgûl – Legolas habló por primera vez – Estas criaturas que nos acaban de atacar tenían una presencia y una energía muy diferentes a los nazgûl, que además desaparecieron con Sauron.   
  
- Y esos… de… dementores… ¿de donde han salido? – preguntó Merry  
  
- No lo sé – Sirius sacudió la cabeza – Son de los seres más despreciables que vagan por mi mundo. Se alimentan de la felicidad de la gente. Son los guardianes de Azkaban. Por eso la gente enloquece en ese sitio, porque los dementores se quedan con todas sus alegrías. Te dejan solo con la tristeza más profunda y tus peores recuerdos, cosa que hace que poco a poco todos los que estan en su presencia enloquezcan.   
  
La voz del hombre se había ido oscureciendo por momentos, recordando los momentos más duros de toda su vida.  
  
- ¿Y como aguantaste tu? - preguntó Pippin   
  
- No lo sé... Supongo que sabía que no era culpable, sabía que estaba allí injustamente, y eso no es precisamente un pensamiento feliz. Los dementores no me lo pudieron quitar... Y así conservé mi cabeza.  
  
Entre los cinco se formó un pesado silencio. Después de un rato fue Merry quien lo rompió.   
  
- Pero entonces… Si han venido de tu mundo hasta aquí… Tú podrías volver por el mismo camino ¿no? – dijo Merry.  
  
- Vaya, vaya… Entonces es cierto eso que mala hierba nunca muere - dijo una voz femenina que en un principio no supieron de donde salía.   
  
Los cinco compañeros se giraron al mismo tiempo al oír una voz desconocida que sonaba a sus espaldas. Sirius lanzó una mirada del más profundo odio a quien acababa de hablar.  
  
- Bellatrix…   
  
La mujer rió. Iba acompañada de cuatro mortífagos más. Todos empuñaban sus varitas.   
  
- Fue demasiado fácil matarte Sirius, en el fondo sabía que no podías haber muerto… Lo que no esperaba encontrarte tan cómodo en un mundo que no es el tuyo. Menudo hallazgo hizo mi señor : el de la existencia de otros mundos  
  
- ¿Cómo lo sabía? – preguntó el hombre  
  
Bellatrix volvió a reír. En ese instante Sirius notó que algo se calentaba en su bolsillo. Era el espejo. Harry intentaba comunicarse con él, pero no podía responder. El chico tendría que esperar.   
  
- Creo que tu ahijado debería aprender oclumancia... o mejor no, así nos lo deja todo más fácil. Su mente es como un libro abierto para mi señor - la mujer acompañó estas palabras con una sonora carcajada de desdén.  
  
Sirius sacó la varita y apuntó amenazadoramente a su prima. Ella hizo lo mismo. Pero antes que ninguno de los dos pudiera hacer nada algo pasó rozando la oreja de Sirius tan rápidamente que se oía claramente cómo cortaba el aire. Una flecha se había clavado con fuerza y profundamente en el hombro de Bellatrix. Ella se la arrancó con fuerza, queriendo aparentar que no había sentido nada, pero una ligera mueca de dolor en su cara la delató.   
  
El hombre se giró un poco para mirar de reojo a Legolas, pero para su sorpresa vio que el elfo no tenía el arco en la mano. Aunque sin pararse a pensar demasiado en eso Sirius aprovechó el momento de distracción de los mortífagos para desarmarlos con varios Expelliarmus. Luego se le unieron Legolas y Gimli, arco y hacha respectivamente en mano.   
  
- Esta vez te ha salido bien… Pero no saldrás tan bien parado de nuestro próximo encuentro – dijo Bellatrix con rabia al tiempo que hilillos de sangre se le escapaban entre los dedos de la mano que sostenía el hombro herido. Miró a los otros cuatro mortífagos y les hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza para que se fueran.   
  
- ¿Quién ha lanzado esa flecha? – preguntó Sirius cuando los mortífagos se hubieron desaparecido – Creía que habías sido tu Legolas  
  
- Siempre ha sido lento de reflejos – una voz sonó entre los árboles que tenían a la derecha.   
  
Pronto pudieron ver quien había hablado : Era una elfa, pero no llevaba la habitual melena larga al igual que las demás, sino que su pelo negro lucía corto, en su cara de rasgos finos destacaban vivamente unos ojos que a Sirius le parecieron violetas. Llegó a pensar que podía cambiar de aspecto con tanta facilidad como Tonks. Cuando se acercó más pudo ver que en realidad eran azules. Llevaba el arco aún en la mano y una sonrisa se había formado en sus labios.   
  
Sirius oyó que Legolas soltaba un casi inaudible gruñido.   
  
- Yo también me alegro de verte principito – dijo ella ampliando su sonrisa  
  
El hombre levantó interrogativamente una de sus cejas. ¿Qué estaba pasando allí?  
  
- ¿Te importaría no llamarme así? – dijo Legolas intentando que le saliera una voz calmada, pero fracasó estrepitosamente en el intento.   
  
La elfa como toda respuesta amplió su sonrisa.   
  
- ¿Alguien entiende algo de lo que está pasando aquí?, porque yo estoy totalmente perdido – la voz de Pippin los interrumpió a todos.   
  
- Os vi y creí que necesitabais una mano, nada más – dijo la elfa como toda explicación  
  
- De todos los malditos sitios de la Tierra Media tenías que estar aquí ¿verdad? – gruñó Legolas   
  
Sirius recordó mentalmente que luego debía interrogar al elfo para investigar qué problema tenía exactamente con ella.   
  
- Por cierto, soy Simberminë – dijo la elfa sonriendo una vez más  
  
Los demás se presentaron a su vez. Menos Legolas que murmuró algo así como "Intenta hacerte la educada ahora, pero no engañas a nadie".  
  
- Disculpadme unos minutos – dijo Sirius apartándose un poco de los demás y sacándose su espejo del bolsillo. Tal vez Harry le pudiera aclarar algo acerca de los dementores y de los mortífagos.   
  
La imagen de su ahijado no tardó en aparecer, tenía una expresión de pura preocupación en el rostro.   
  
- ¡Sirius! ¿Por qué no has contestado antes?  
  
- Me fue imposible – empezó a decir el hombre  
  
Pero antes que tuviera tiempo a decir nada más Harry lo cortó. El chico empezó a balbucear muchas cosas, tan deprisa que Sirius no entendió ni la mitad.   
  
- ¡Para, para, para! – dijo el hombre al fin – Poco a poco Harry  
  
- Voldemort se ha enterado de la existencia de otros mundos y ha enviado mortífagos y otros seres a intentar anclar su poder por allí a donde lleguen. No creo que sepa que tú estás vivo pero ve con mucho cuidado  
  
- Si no lo sabe lo sabrá muy pronto, he tenido unos encuentros desafortunados, primero con unos dementores y luego con mi querida prima  
  
- ¿¡Con Bellatrix!? ¿¡Dementores!?  
  
- Tranquilo Harry, ya ves que he salido ileso. Una cosa importante. ¿Cómo consigue Voldemort enviar a sus siervos a otros mundos? Supongo que es Snape quien os ha facilitado la información ¿no?  
  
Harry asintió : - Snape no sabe muy bien como lo hace Voldemort, pero una cosa está clara, es magia negra de la más poderosa, y Dumbledore ha dicho que en ningún caso puedes usar tu la misma vía para volver.   
  
- Algo es seguro – murmuró Sirius, más para si mismo que para Harry – Si Voldemort consigue lo que quiere, aunque solo reclute a más gente para su causa, su poder aumentará increíblemente.   
  
- Los de la Orden hace horas que están reunidos – le explicó Harry  
  
- Harry, a partir de ahora no dudo que las cosas puedan ir a peor, no quiero que vayas a ningún sitio solo ¿me has entendido? No hagas ninguna locura y sobretodo no te separes de Remus, él sabrá que hacer si acontece lo peor  
  
El chico asintió muy a su pesar, clavando sus ojos verdes en los grises de su padrino.   
  
- Ten mucho cuidado tú también Sirius… - murmuró Harry – Mortífagos y dementores…  
  
- Hace falta mucho más que eso para asustarme – dijo Sirius con un deje de arrogancia, una de las pocas cosas que había heredado del linaje Black. – Otra cosa Harry, debes volver con la oclumencia.  
  
- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – dijo el chico con una desagradable mueca en el rostro. No era precisamente la cosa que más le apetecía hacer, y menos con Snape.  
  
- ¡Hazme caso! Pero no se lo pidas tú directamente a Snape, Remus lo hará por ti. Pero debes prometerme que volverás a hacer clases de oclumencia. Es muy importante Harry, no podemos permitir que todo lo que sepas tú, lo sepa Voldemort.  
  
Harry asintió resignado : - Te lo prometo.  
  
Cuando Sirius se volvió a guardar el espejo en el bolsillo y regresó con sus compañeros se encontró a Legolas y Simberminë enfrascados en una acalorada discusión. Hablaban muy deprisa en una lengua extraña de la que el hombre no comprendía ni palabra.   
  
- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – le preguntó a Merry  
  
- Han empezado a discutir porqué ella dice que quiere acompañarnos porque no se fía de la protección que pueda darnos Legolas, y él se ha negado rotundamente a que viajara con nosotros. Pero me he perdido en cuanto han empezado a hablar en sindarín, lengua de elfos. – explicó el hobbit   
  
- Una cosa he aprendido en mi convivencia con elfos, son los seres más testarudos del planeta, se pueden pasar así horas – dijo Gimli sentándose bajo un árbol.   
  
o o o   
  
Harry miraba nervioso como Remus hablaba con Snape. Tan pronto como la reunión de la Orden había terminado el chico había ido a hablar con el hombre lobo y le había contado todo lo que Sirius le había dicho. El licántropo no había tardado ni dos minutos en ir a hablar con el profesor de pociones.   
  
Muy poco rato después Snape se acercó a Harry.  
  
- Muy bien Potter, te quiero aquí mismo cada lunes, miércoles y viernes a las cinco en punto de la tarde para retomar nuestras lecciones de oclumencia. Sé puntual, no tengo mucha paciencia para esperar – dicho esto, el hombre se giró y se fue.  
  
Harry, que no había tenido tiempo ni ocasión de articular palabra se quedó con la boca abierta a punto de decir "de acuerdo", pero el hombre ya estaba demasiado lejos.   
  
- Yo te acompañaré cuando tengas clase – sonó la voz de Remus a su lado.   
  
- Gracias – le sonrió agradecido.  
  
- Oye Harry… Sirius estaba bien ¿verdad? – una nota de inseguridad acompañó esas palabras del hombre  
  
- Estaba perfectamente, tranquilo – dijo Harry  
  
- ¡Vamos Remus! ¡No te preocupes tanto por tu amigo! Es lo suficientemente grande para cuidarse solito – una figura se abalanzó sobre el licántropo, dándole un fugaz abrazo por la espalda.  
  
Era Tonks, a la que ni siquiera los tiempos más oscuros conseguían apagarle el optimismo y el buen humor.   
  
El hombre notó una pequeña sacudida en el estómago al notar tan cerca la presencia de la joven maga, y Harry observó claramente divertido como una sombra de rubor aparecía en las mejillas de su antiguo profesor. Miró interrogativamente a Charlie, que estaba a su lado y este le devolvió la mirada encogiéndose de hombros.   
  
Harry se apuntó mentalmente que debía hablar de esa reacción de Remus con Hermione, al fin y al cabo ella era una chica, y las chicas esos indicios los interpretaban mejor que nadie.   
  
Poco rato después, tras haberse despedido de todos, Harry y Remus tomaron el camino de regreso a casa. Molly le había insistido mucho al chico que podía quedarse si quería, que no era ningún problema, pero el chico había preferido no permanecer en la casa de Grimmauld Place, y menos ahora que las cosas se ponían más feas.   
  
- Oye Remus… - dijo Harry cuando ya subían por su calle – Habéis estado mucho rato ahí dentro… ¿De que habéis hablado?  
  
- Estábamos trazando un primer esbozo de plan de acción. Nunca había visto a Dumbledore tan alterado. Planteó la posibilidad de repartirnos por grupos y seguir los pasos de los mortífagos por los distintos mundos… Pero no sabemos muy bien como controlar la magia para conseguir viajar a voluntad. Aunque de hecho Severus dijo que solo tenía constancia que mortífagos y dementores habían sido enviados a un solo mundo.   
  
- Al mismo que está Sirius – sentenció Harry  
  
Remus asintió con la cabeza : - Aunque todo son teorías por el momento, y claro, no podemos pedir a Severus que arriesgue más de lo que está haciendo para averiguar más. Aunque de momento tenemos una pequeña tregua, Voldemort aún no sabe como trasladar grupos grandes de gente de un mundo a otro, o sea que por muchos siervos nuevos que se procure poco pueden hacer por él desde otro mundo.  
  
Los dos entraron en el apartamento silenciosamente.   
  
o o o   
  
Sirius se despertó en medio de la noche. Aún no estaba acostumbrado a dormir bajo la luz de las estrellas y echado sobre la suave hierba. Vio que Legolas estaba aún de guardia.   
  
Había sido idea de Simberminë, que tras horas de discusión con Legolas había conseguido lo que quería, viajar con ellos hasta Minas Tirith y que montaran turnos de guardia durante la noche, pues dijo que aunque no les volvieran a atacar los mismos de la tarde aún había orcos pululando por esas tierras.   
  
El hombre se levantó y se fue a sentar junto al elfo.   
  
- ¿No duermes? – le preguntó Legolas extrañado alzando una ceja   
  
- No tengo demasiado sueño – mintió Sirius. – Además he creído que te vendría bien un poco de compañía.  
  
- Cierto – el elfo esbozó una débil sonrisa – No hay nada más aburrido que estar de guardia cuando no acecha ningún peligro  
  
- Pero nunca se sabe ¿no? O al menos esto es lo que ha dicho Simberminë – dijo Sirius intentando desviar la conversación hacía donde a él le interesaba  
  
- Ella cree saberlo todo – gruñó Legolas.  
  
- Me ha parecido que os conocíais de antes – dijo el hombre con voz cautelosa.  
  
- Ella vivía en el Bosque Negro, como yo. – el elfo parecía reacio a explicar más cosas.  
  
- ¿Y eso de llamarte principito? – inquirió Sirius levantando interrogativamente una ceja.  
  
- Según ella un apodo cariñoso… Yo creo que solo me lo dice para hacerme rabiar. Le encanta  
  
- Pero es que eres… ¿acaso eres príncipe?  
  
- Pues si – dijo Legolas como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo – Del Bosque Negro. ¡Pero no empieces como todo el mundo a tratarme diferente ahora que lo sabes!  
  
Sirius negó con la cabeza y sonrió : - No sufras, te seguiré maltratando igual   
  
Pero de pronto la sonrisa se congeló en los labios del elfo, que se quedó quieto con la mirada fija en un punto de la oscuridad.  
  
- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Sirius  
  
Legolas le hizo una señal para que se mantuviera en silencio, se levantó y instó a Sirius a seguirle.  
  
Las hojas secas que había en el suelo parecían no crujir bajo los pies del elfo, en cambio el hombre se sentía un bruto haciendo tanto ruido.   
  
Se agachó junto a Legolas detrás de un arbusto y entonces lo pudo ver : Bellatrix y los mortífagos de nuevo, aunque esta vez estaban acompañados de alguien; eran unos horribles seres encorvados, con las piernas torcidas. Tenían los brazos largos y fuertes, y una piel tan oscura como la madera que ha sido carbonizada por el fuego. Poseían una gran boca con colmillos irregulares de color amarillento, lengua roja y gruesa, nariz y rostro chatos y anchos. Los ojos eran rajas carmesíes, como algo que se consumía en parrillas de hierro negro, tras las que ardieran brasas encendidas.   
  
- ¿Qué son? – preguntó Sirius con un susurr  
  
- Yrch – murmuró Legolas, primero en sindarin, y después tradució para que Sirius le pudiera entender – En la Primera Edad, Melkor, un poderoso valar oscuro y maligno capturó a muchos elfos y los llevó a sus mazmorras, y con horribles actos de tortura concibió estas formas de vida. Crió una raza esclava de trasgos. Fueron orcos, una muchedumbre creada con formas desfiguradas por el dolor y el odio. La única alegría de estas criaturas es el sufrimiento de los demás, porque la sangre que corre por sus venas es negra y fría.   
  
Entonces vieron con claridad como Bellatrix le alargaba al orco que estaba más cerca de ella una bolsa de piel. La horrible criatura la abrió y sacó de ella algunas monedas de oro.   
  
- Dile a tu señor que le serviremos donde y cuando él quiera – dijo el orco con voz ronca  
  
Sirius cerró los puños con rabia. Primero fueron los dementores, luego los gigantes que Hagrid no pudo convencer y ahora los orcos.   
  
Se levantaron en silencio con Legolas y volvieron allí donde los demás dormían.   
  
- ¡Hay que hacer algo! ¿Qué más seres oscuros puede reclutar Voldemort para que le ayuden en su guerra?  
  
- Los haradrim, los hombres del sur, por dinero son capaces de cualquier cosa, trasgos de las nubladas, los corsarios… Dragones quedan muy pocos y no creo que se dejen sobornar por algunas monedas… - dijo el elfo  
  
- Nos superan en número… - susurró Sirius más para si mismo que para Legolas – Y yo aquí sin poder hacer nada…  
  
El hombre se maldijo a si mismo. En su mundo no podía hacer nada porque el Ministerio le buscaba para condenarle a muerte, y ahora estaba encerrado en un mundo del que no podía salir…   
  
- Solo veo una solución – anunció Legolas con su melodiosa voz – Tienes que buscar otros aliados para que os ayuden a vosotros.   
  
- No hay nadie más… - dijo Sirius  
  
- Muchas gracias hombre, ahora resulta que nosotros no somos nadie – dijo el elfo con una media sonrisa. Deja que me encargue yo de esto  
  
Sirius sonrió al elfo con agradecimiento, y hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza.  
  
o o o   
  
Mayu : Juas! La primera en dejar revi hija xD Mi beta kiskillosa :P A todos los k lean esto, ella es la responsable de la poca cantidad de fallos de mis capis, al sumirlos a una inspección rigurosa :P Ahora ya no tienes k matarme! Que este capi si lo has revisado!! :P O sea que nada de amenazas de muerte :P  
  
amps14 : De echo eso tan grave que pasó, por lo que los de la Orden estaban con esas caras de funeral fue precisamente eso, a presencia de dementores y company en la TM. Y lo de Remus y Tonks... Aceleraré el asunto, basicamente pq cierta loka me ha amenazado en lanzarme un cruciatus si no pongo pronto romance. A ver si me paso a leer tu fic en el que Remus sufre mucho :P  
  
jessytonks : A ver si con este capi te keda más o menos claro que hacen los dementores en la Tierra Media. Y si no, pues vuelve a preguntar, que yo no tengo ningún problema en volver a explicartelo   
  
Mereth : Jajaja! Lo de todo el mundo en bañador fue en honor a todas las k acababamos de pasar por el trauma de los examenes finales. Era una mini recompensa xDD Ahora k caigo, ¡me faltaron los gemelos! Por akel entonces mis neuronas no estaban del todo recuperadas... Weno, a ver si soluciono el detallito sacándo a mis adorables pelirrojos en otra ocasión ;)  
  
Nienna : Espero que hayas resucitado después de ver a Sirius y a Legolas con bañador, de lo contrario ya no sabrás pq habia dementores en la Tierra Media :P   
  
Anabelle Bolson : ¡Muchas gracias por tus comentarios! Reviews así son los que me mantienen con ganas de seguir escribiendo! ¡Mi personaje preferido tb es Siruis! Y sin duda, Pippin es mi hobbit preferido ;) En fin... ¡Gracias por leer el fic!   
  
sara fenix black : Tus teorias no van mal encaminadas, pero no es del todo verdad. Digamos que lo que ha pasado es que simplemente nuestro Voldie ha echo su propia conexión con la TM, al leer en la mente de Harry lo que pasó con Sirius.   
  
Elloith : ¡Increible! ¿Pro tu no odiabes HP? xDDD Wenu suposu que havent-hi part de LOTR pots fer l'esforç de llegir el fic ¿no? xD Ainss..  
  
Elanta : Mmmm... Pues la visita de tito Voldie no queda descartada no :P Y quedo avisada con lo del cruciatus :P ¡Me daré prisa con el romance! Aunke tu no eres la más indicada para hablar ¿eh? :P 16 capis de tu fic y solo has tirado a Lily encima de James :P xDDD  
  
Dadaiiro : Woo! Un revi para cada capi! Muchas gracias la verdad! ¿Te leiste el fic todo seguido? O.O Eso es valor xD Espero que ahora ya sepas para que Voldemort quiere conseguir una conexion con el otro mundo... ¡Y que sigas leyendo el fic! ;)  
  
Weno, eso es todo x ahora, ¡espero que os haya gustado el capi! La verdad, todo hay que decirlo, es el primer capi beteado que publico, y todo merito de mi beta kiskillosa xD. Anda dejad revis pliis! (a) 


	8. La ciudad blanca

**Capítulo 8 .- La ciudad blanca.**

Harry miró otra vez la casa número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Aunque apareció exactamente igual, entre la 11 y la 13, había algo que hacía que Harry la mirara diferente. Tal vez porque se dirigía a su primera clase de oclumencia con el profesor Snape.

Se giró unos instantes para mirar a Remus, que le acompañaba : - ¿Seguro que es necesario?

- Harry, sé que tu y Severus no sois lo que se puede decir amigos, pero inténtalo ¿de acuerdo? Es importante para la seguridad de todos.

El chico maldijo una vez más a Voldemort. En un acto casi involuntario se apartó el pelo para acariciarse la cicatriz en forma de rayo... ¿cuantos problemas más le podría traer?

El mismo Severus Snape abrió la puerta : - Es usted muy puntual señor Potter - dijo con su habitual tono de voz. Entonces reparó en la presencia del hombre lobo - ¿A que debemos su visita Lupin?

- Me esperaré a que Harry acabe su clase - dijo tranquilamente Remus, y luego se dirigió al chico - Te estaré esperando en la cocina.

Harry y Snape desaparecieron escaleras arriba, y Lupin se dirigió a la cocina. Allí encontró a casi todos los hijos Weasley reunidos : Bill, Charlie, Fred y George.También estaba Tonks, que parecía estar muy interesada en algo que le contaba Charlie acerca de los dragones de Rumania. El licántropo experimentó una sacudida brusca en su estómago, pero no supo exactamente porque.

- ¡Hola Remus! - le saludó alegremente la joven cuando le vio entrar. Ese día llevaba una larga melena lisa de un azul chillón. El hombre lobo sonrió débilmente, la chica no dejaría nunca de sorprenderle con sus "looks".

- He venido a acompañar a Harry a su clase de oclumencia con Snape - explicó al tiempo que se sentaba al lado de los gemelos Weasley. - ¿Que tal la tienda chicos?

- ¡Maravillosamente bien! - exclamó Fred

- Estamos desbordados de trabajo, aunque ahora es nuestro rato libre - añadió George - Estamos buscando a un par de personas para que nos ayuden. Después más tarde tenemos las entrevistas.

- ¿Entrevistas? - inquirió Remus

- ¡Pues claro! No pretenderás que contratemos a alguien que esté cuerdo ¿verdad?

- No por supuesto - rió el licántropo - Para trabajar con vosotros no se tiene que estarlo.

o o o

Harry entró en una habitación siguiendo a su profesor de pociones. En ella habia una mesa y dos sillas. Severus ocupó una de ellas e hizo una señal a Harry para que ocupara la otra.

- Bien señor Potter - empezó Snape - Espero que está vez dadas las... circunstancias, se tome más en serio las lecciones de oclumencia.

Harry pensó que había puesto especial énfasis en la palabra "circunstancias"; estaba claro que hablaba de Sirius.

- Esta vez podría ser menos arrogante y hacer lo que yo le diga - continuó Snape

El chico se tragó su orgullo y solo contestó un : - Si profesor

Acto seguido Snape procedió a vaciar algunos de sus recuerdos en el pensadero que reposaba encima de la mesa, mientras un par de ojos verdes seguían sus movimientos con atención. Harry se preguntaba porque Snape accedía a hacerle esas clases particulares si lo pasaba tan mal como él.

La clase comenzó tal y como el chico las recordaba del pasado año, y también pasó igual de lentamente.

o o o

Poco a poco todos los Weasley que estaban en la cocina se fueron marchando con una excusa u otra : los gemelos alegaron que tenían las entrevistas para buscar sus dos nuevos empleados, Bill dijo que tenía que pasar por Gringotts y Charlie tenía que ir a mandar una lechuza urgente a Rumania. Así que Remus y Tonks se quedaron solos. El hombre lobo no sabía que hacer ni que decir, pero ese no parecía ser el caso de la joven maga, que transfiguró el azucarero de encima la mesa en un espejo y se miró.

- ¿Crees que me he pasado un poco con el pelo? - preguntó al fin

- Bueno... – respondió Lupin paseando su mirada color miel por la azul melena de su compañera - Es poco discreto, pero si a ti te gusta...

- Te pido una opinión sincera Remus, no digas lo que crees que quiero oír - dijo ella esbozando una sonrisa

- Yo creo que si lo llevas de un color fuera de lo normal el pelo queda mejor corto - dijo al final el licántropo

Tonks se dedicó a cambiar el color y la longitud de su pelo delante del espejo. Remus se preguntó si eso era lo que hacía cada mañana antes de salir de casa, y la visión de una adormilada Tonks probando diferentes looks delante del espejo a primera hora de la mañana le hizo demasiada gracia como para poder contener la risa.

- ¿Que pasa? - preguntó Tonks

- Nada, nada... Cosas mías - dijo el hombre intentando contenerse la risa

La joven maga le dirigió una mirada interrogativa antes de continuar con lo suyo. Lupin se dedicó a observarla hasta que no pudo reprimir el impulso de hacer una pregunta que hacía mucho tiempo que le rondaba por la cabeza.

- ¿Que aspecto tienes realmente? Quiero decir.... No se si me has entendido

Como toda respuesta Tonks se echó a reír y cambió una vez más su aspecto, pero esta vez no era nada espectacular ni fuera de lo común : Melena castaña y ondulada hasta media espalda, ojos color café, labios gruesos y una nariz pequeña.

- Pues ya ves, la cosa más sosa del mundo. Así es mi aspecto real - dijo ella sonriendo

Remus no dijo nada, se había quedado literalmente con la boca abierta mirando a Tonks. Nunca hubiera esperado que su aspecto fuera así. Se había esperado algo sumamente espectacular.

- A mi me gusta - acabó por decir finalmente, pero con en voz tan baja que sus palabras se podían confundir con un susurro.

- Vaya... Gracias - en las mejillas de Tonks acababa de aparecer un ligero rubor.

Ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente por unos instantes. Por la cabeza de Remus pasaba una conversación que había tenido la noche anterior con Harry; el chico le había preguntado acerca de su relación con Tonks, y él no había sabido qué contestar. Como toda respuesta, Harry le había recomendado que la invitara a tomar algo alguna noche. El hombre lobo sospesó las palabras del chico... ¿Debía hacer caso a un niño de casi 16 años? Aunque en realidad ya se podría decir que Harry era un adolescente con las hormonas alborotadas.

El problema que tenía con la mayoría de mujeres no lo tenía con Tonks, pues ella sabía lo que era y no le importaba en absoluto... Así que... ¿Que era lo que le impedía invitarla a tomar una copa esa noche?

- Tonks... - empezó aunque aún no estaba decidido del todo

- Dime - dijo ella sonriendo, aún estaba un poco sonrojada, y eso la hacía ver aún más linda, al menos a los ojos de Remus.

- Bueno... Nada... Que yo... Yo estaba pensando que... Quizá... Vaya, si quieres ¿eh? Podríamos salir a tomar algo esta noche - acabó soltando un profundo suspiro. Había costado más de lo que creía.

- ¿Me estás pidiendo que salga contigo, Remus? - dijo ella ampliando su sonrisa.

Pero antes que el hombre lobo pudiera contestar, Molly Weasley entró en la cocina causando mucho alboroto, pues estaba discutiendo acaloradamente con su marido.

- ¡Te aseguro que no te comprendo Arthur! ¿Como puedes apoyar a tus hijos?

- Molly, cariño... Si ellos quieren trabajar en esa tienda.. ¡pues que lo hagan! No veo que problema hay. Además ganan mucho dinero, no puedes decir que con cualquier otro trabajo ganarían más.

- ¡No es por el dinero! Es que... Me habría echo ilusión que trabajaran en el Ministerio...

- No todo el mundo sirve para lo mismo - alegó el señor Weasley - Si quieren seguir adelante con la tienda y contratar a más gente para que les ayude... ¡Pues que lo hagan!

Estaba claro que estaban discutiendo acerca de Fred y George, aunque callaron de golpe cuando Harry entró en la cocina; su clase había terminado.

- ¡Harry cielo, hola! - se apresuró a saludarlo la señora Weasley

Lupin se levantó de la mesa, intentando ocultar lo avergonzado que estaba por la pregunta que le acababa de hacer a Tonks. Aunque ella aún no le había contestado, creía poder intuir cual iba a ser la respuesta, por eso quería irse de esa casa cuanto antes.

- ¡Ei, Remus! - el licántropo oyó horrorizado como ella le llamaba. No iba a rechazarle delante de Molly, Arthur y Harry ¿verdad? - ¿A las 10 en el Caldero Chorreante?

¿¡Como!? El hombre lobo estaba seguro de no haber oído bien. ¿Tonks había aceptado? Antes de que pudiera saber lo que estaba haciendo se encontró murmurando un "de acuerdo" acompañado de una gran sonrisa.

o o o

- ¡Te he dicho que no cocinas! He cocinado yo de siempre y tu no lo vas a empezar a hacer ahora por tu cara bonita, que por cierto no tienes

- ¡Vamos Legolas! ¡Cocinar se me da mejor a mi que a ti! A saber que les has estado dando de comer a estos pobrecitos

- ¿¡Insinúas que cocino mal!?

Eso fueron los buenos días de Sirius, que se levantó con una discusión matutina de Legolas y Simberminë.

- Esto es horrible - gruñó Gimli pasando por el lado del recién despertado - Llevan así desde que se han despertado. ¡Quien me manda a mi viajar con elfos!

- No exageres Gimli - dijo Pippin sonriendo - Hay que ver que poca paciencia que tienen los enanos.

Pero en el transcurrir del día Sirius pudo ver que Gimli no estaba exagerando. Los dos elfos discutían por todo, por que camino tomar, por cuando y con que frecuencia se pararían a descansar, quien cocinaría, quien montaría las guardias...

Aún así, se estableció una especie de rutina. Los días que siguieron fueron tranquilos. Parecía casi un sueño su encuentro con dementores, mortífagos y orcos. El tiempo cálido y despejado de verano les acompañó el resto del viaje, y ni siquiera la constantes peleas de Legolas y Simberminë apagaban el buen humor que el magnifico tiempo les hacía sentir.

Según sus conversaciones por espejo, Sirius sabía que Voldemort estaba inusualmente tranquilo, o al menos eso era lo que le explicaba Harry.

Y de pronto un día, cuando el sol ya estaba decayendo por el cielo azul divisaron lo que a Sirius le pareció la ciudad más extraña que había visto en su vida : era una formidable fortaleza, construida en siete niveles. Cada nivel se alzaba sobre el anterior y estaban todos rodeados por murallas circulares. En cada muralla había una puerta. Pero estas puertas no se sucedían en una línea recta: la Gran Puerta del Muro de la Ciudad se abría en el extremo oriental del circuito, pero la siguiente miraba casi al sur, y la tercera al norte y así sucesivamente, hacia uno y otro lado, siempre en ascenso, de modo que la ruta pavimentada que subía a la Ciudadela giraba primero en un sentido, luego en el otro a través de la cara de la colina. Y cada vez que cruzaba la línea de la Gran Puerta corría por un túnel abovedado.

La ciudad culminaba coronada de almenas en el nivel del círculo superior, permitiendo así a los hombres que se encontraban en la Ciudadela, vigilar desde la cima.

Ante los ojos maravillados de los viajeros, el color de los muros cambió de un gris espectral al blanco más puro, y en el nivel más alto de toda la ciudad se alzaba una torre resplandeciente contra el cielo, como una espiga de perlas y plata, esbelta y armoniosa, y el pináculo centelleaba como una joya de cristal tallado; unas banderas blancas ondeaban en las almenas y se oyó un repique claro y vibrante como de trompetas de plata.

Sin duda era bella. Una belleza distinta a la que tenía Rivendel, pero hermosa a fin de cuentas. Los únicos que se habían quedado embobados contemplando toda la magnificencia de esa ciudadela fueron Sirius y Simberminë.

- ¿Esto es Minas Tirith? - preguntó Sirius al fin, aún sin poder salir de su asombro

- ¡Pues si! - exclamó Pippin - Es increible ¿verdad?

- ¡Vayamos a ver a Aragorn en seguida! - sugirió Merry entusiasmado

- Deberías viajar más - le dijo Legolas a Simberminë en tono burleta - Así no se te quedaría esta cara de boba cuando ves algo diferente a tu habitual bosque

Por una vez, y sorprendentemente, la elfa no le contestó, puesto que estaba comentando entusiasmada con Sirius lo maravillosa que era Minas Tirith.

- Venga, entremos - dijo Gimli decidido.

Y así los seis entraron en Minas Tirith, un atardecer de mediados de agosto. Fueron subiendo nivel tras nivel por la ciudadela. Legolas, Gimli, Merry y Pippin parecían saber muy bien a donde iban.

Sirius contemplaba con asombro creciente la enorme ciudad de piedra, más vasta y más espléndida que todo cuanto hubiera podido soñar.

En todas las calles pasaban por delante de alguna mansión o palacio y en lo alto de las fachadas o portales había hermosas letras grabadas, de perfiles raros y antiguos.

Salieron por fin en el séptimo nivel. El sol del atardecer iluminó con luz rojiza los muros lisos y las columnas, y la cabeza majestuosa y coronada de un rey esculpida en la arcada.

Los Guardias de la Puerta llevaban túnicas negras donde había bordado un árbol blanco con flores como de nieve bajo una corona de plata y estrellas de numerosas puntas.

Llegaron a una especie de patio, que según Legolas se llamaba el Patio del Manantial, donde florecía un árbol blanco muy semejante al que tenían bordado en las túnicas.

Sirius hacía rato que no hablaba, las palabras le habían abandonado ante tal asombro.

Al parecer la llegada de Sirius y sus compañeros había precedido a los viajeros: fueron admitidos inmediatamente, en silencio y sin interrogatorios. Cruzaron con paso rápido el patio pavimentado de blanco. Un manantial canturreaba al sol del atardecer, rodeado por una franja de hierba de un verde luminoso, y en el centro se encontraba el Árbol Blanco.

Y entonces llegaron a las puertas de un gran palacio, bajo la torre refulgente.

- Bueno, esperemos que Aragorn espere nuestra llegada – comentó Pippin feliz – No quisiera que nos cortaran la cabeza por intentar entrar sin permiso en el palacio del rey.

¿Cortar la cabeza? En un gesto involuntario, la mano de Sirius rodeó a su varita. Sólo por si acaso.

Atravesaron casi corriendo una galería embaldosada, pues parecía que los dos hobbits tenían mucha prisa por llegar.

Se detuvieron ante una puerta alta de metal pulido y Legolas llamó a la puerta con vigor.

o o o

Remus llegó antes de hora al Caldero Chorreante. La verdad es que no le parecía un lugar demasiado apropiado para quedar con una chica pero...

Antes de salir de casa le había preguntado miles de veces a Harry si no le importaba quedarse solo, y el chico siempre le había contestado lo mismo :

- "Remus en serio, me has echo la misma pregunta lo mínimo diez veces. ¡Claro que no me importa! Ron va a venir de un momento a otro y se quedará a dormir, o sea que no tengas prisa por volver - Harry le guiñó un ojo como gesto de complicidad a su antiguo profesor."

- Hola

Una voz femenina sonó justo a su lado y le sacó de sus pensamientos. Era Tonks, que había llegado muy puntual. Para sorpresa del hombre, no llevaba nada extremadamente llamativo, sino que se había dejado su aspecto tal y como la había visto esa tarde, pero se había cambiado su túnica algo gastada que llevaba por la mañana por un vestidito de tiras de color azul, con unas sandalias de tacón a juego. Unos pendientes grandes y largos de plata resaltaban entre sus ondulados cabellos. Y para contemplar su aspecto lucía una sonrisa en los labios de esas a las que es imposible no corresponder.

Tonks a su vez comprobó que Remus no llevaba sus habituales ropas viejas y muy usadas, sino que llevaba unos pantalones de ropa grises con una camiseta negra de cuello de pico con un par de rayas finas grises a la altura del pecho.

- Buenas noches – dijo el hombre con una sonrisa

Los dos se miraron mutuamente en silencio por unos instantes, antes que Remus volvió a hablar.

- ¿A dónde te apetece ir?

Aunque antes, en la casa de Grimmauld place no habían hablado sobre a donde irían, parecía que se había establecido una especie de acuerdo mutuo, y ambos habían decidido vestir ropas muggles. Al fin y al cabo, si querían tener un poco de intimidad, mejor pasar inadvertidos. Así, si acababan en algún local muggle, la gente los tomaría como tales, y en un lugar mágico, a nadie le pasaría por la cabeza que fueran un par de muggles, aunque vistieran como tales.

- Mmm... Podríamos aparecernos en la playa en un momento ¿no? Hay pequeños restaurantes muggles cerca de la orilla geniales – dijo ella con alegría

Sin más discusión, y con un suave "plof" se desaparecieron de la acera de delante del Caldero Chorreante para aparecerse un instante después en una playa. Allí, todo a lo largo, había pequeños restaurantes iluminados con unas pequeñas tiras de lucecitas que colgaban de un árbol a otro.

- Es bonito ¿verdad? – dijo ella entusiasmada

- Precioso – lo curioso es que Remus no acompañó esas palabras con una mirada hacia lo que le rodeaba, sino que estaba mirando a Tonks.

- ¡Vamos antes que nos quedemos sin mesa! – la joven maga cogió al licántropo de la mano y prácticamente lo arrastró hasta uno de los pequeños establecimientos.

Pronto estuvieron acomodados y echando una ojeada a la carta; casi todo lo que se servía allí era pescado, así que eso fue lo que pidieron ambos.

Mientras esperaban empezaron a hablar. Remus se sorprendió, pues descubrió que hablar con Tonks era casi tan fácil como hablar con, por ejemplo, Sirius. Aunque había algo distinto, una sensación de cosquillas en la boca del estómago que le hacía sentir un estado de felicidad exultante.

La comida estuvo deliciosa, y justo cuando estaban terminando con el postre (una enorme copa de helado de chocolate que compartieron) empezó a sonar una música que no se sabía exactamente de donde salía. Al instante, cuatro o cinco parejas que estaban sentadas en mesas contiguas se levantaron para ir a bailar.

- "Por favor... Por favor.." – pensó Remus – "Que no me pida para ir a bailar... Que no me lo diga..."

- ¡Ei! ¡Vamos a bailar! – exclamó Tonks, tal y como si hubiera leído los pensamientos del hombre lobo.

- No es que... es que verás... Soy un bailarín pésimo – eso no era del todo verdad, pues en sus años de juventud Remus era un excelente bailarín, pero de eso hacía como 16 o 17 años y en esos momentos temía no saber dar ni un paso.

- No digas bobadas – dijo ella con una sonrisa, mientras le obligaba a levantarse.

Tonks y Remus se unieron a las parejas que ya estaban bailando. Ella le pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello, y él la cogió por la cintura. Empezaron a bailar al son de la música lenta y dulce que sonaba.

El licántropo tragó saliva, estaba tan concentrado en controlar sus pasos y en no pisar a Tonks que no se dio cuenta que momentos como aquel eran de esos que costaban de olvidar: bailando juntos y lentamente al son de una música que salía de vete a saber donde, bajo la luz de las estrellas y de la luna y con el vaivén del mar de fondo.

o o o

La puerta se abrió, pero no había nadie allí. La mirada de Sirius se perdió en un salón enorme. La luz entraba por ventanas profundas alineadas en las paredes laterales, más allá de las hileras de columnas que sostenían el tejado. Monolitos de mármol negro se elevaban hasta las alturas, esculpidos con las más variadas y extrañas figuras de animales y follajes, y arriba, en la penumbra de la gran bóveda, centelleaba oro mate. No se veía en aquella habitación ni tapices ni nada que pudiera ser de tela o de madera; pero entre los pilares se erguía una compañía silenciosa de estatuas altas talladas en la piedra fría.

En el otro extremo del salón, sobre un estrado precedido de muchos escalones, bajo una bóveda de mármol en forma de yelmo coronado, se alzaba un trono; detrás de este, tallada en la pared y recamada de piedras preciosas, se veía la imagen de un árbol en flor.

Y en el trono había un hombre de porte majestuoso, que al oír que alguien entraba en el salón alzó la mirada, que se iluminó súbitamente.

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí? – la pregunta podía haber sonado impertinente o propia de aquel quien ha sido molestado, pero el tono de voz que había empleado el hombre había sido tan alegre que raramente se podría haber confundido con otra cosa que como una muestra de grata sorpresa.

- ¡Por las barbas de Durin! – exclamó Gimli - ¿No está bastante claro? ¡Venir a hacerte una visita!

Después de los efusivos saludos, el rey reparó en dos figuras que se habían mantenido un poco apartadas del reencuentro de los viejos compañeros. Eran Sirius y Simbermin

- Oh vaya... – murmuró Aragorn – no sé donde han quedado mis modales... Bienvenidos seáis a Gondor.

- ¿Modales? – dijo Pippin con una enorme sonrisa - ¿A caso has tenido tu modales alguna vez?

- ¡Eso mismo digo yo! – le ayudó Merry – Una cosa es lo que debas aparentar ahora, y otra muy distinta lo que tengas realmente en el interior. No nos engañas a nosotros Trancos.

¿Trancos? Sirius tuvo la sensación de haberse perdido. ¿No se suponía que el rey se llamaba Aragorn? Y esa misma pregunta fue la que formuló en voz alta, cosa que solo produjo un ataque de risa por parte de todos.

- Trancos era mi nombre cuando era un montaraz y aún no había asumido el trono, Aragorn es el nombre que me dio mi madre, y Elessar es el nombre que me corresponde como rey.

- Ni él mismo se sabe todos sus nombres – rió Pippin.

- Bueno, en cualquier caso.. Parecías sorprendido cuando hemos entrado, creíamos que ya sabías que veníamos, pues nadie nos ha detenido por el camino – dijo Merry

- Juro por Elendil que no sabía nada – dijo Aragorn

Entonces una risa clara inundó la sala, y una bella elfa de cabellos largos y oscuros como la noche entró.

- Espero que no te molestara que quisiera que fuera una sorpresa.

- ¿Esto es cosa tuya Arwen? – preguntó Aragorn sonriendo. – Siempre has sabido como darme las mejores sorpresas.

Después de las presentaciones apropiadas de la elfa a Sirius, pues Simberminë ya la conocía llegó el momento de explicar exactamente porque estaban allí.

Aragorn y Arwen escucharon atentamente la historia, y cuando terminó la elfa sonrió.

- Escribiré a mi abuela mañana mismo sin falta - dijo

- No temas, la dama Galadriel es sabia y comprensiva, no creo que haya ningún problema – añadió Aragorn

- ¿Sabia y comprensiva? – gruñó Gimli - ¿No se os ocurren otros adjetivos mejores para describir a la Gran Dama?

- Galadriel es el amor platónico de Gimli – le susurró Legolas al oído a Sirius, claramente divertido.

En ese momento Sirius notó que el espejo se calentaba en su bolsillo, y tras disculparse unos instantes, se alejó un poco para responder.

- ¿Todo bien Sirius? – preguntó Harry justo cuando acababa de aparecer en la superficie fría.

- ¡Todo perfecto! Acabo de llegar a Minas Tirith, y a no ser que las cosas vayan muy mal, creo que no tendré problema alguno para conseguir el permiso y viajar donde está el mago poderoso llamado Gandalf.

- ¡Genial!

- ¿Y que haces ahora? – preguntó Sirius

- Estoy esperando a Ron, viene a dormir aquí esta noche. Así no me quedo solo

- ¿Solo? – interrogó su padrino – Pero.. ¿y Remus? Hoy no es luna llena

Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en el rostro de Harry antes de decir sus siguientes palabras : - Me dijo que no te dijera nada pero... Es que si no lo digo exploto. Hoy tenía una cita

- ¿Una cita? – en la cara de Sirius también se formó una sonrisa - ¿Con quien?

- Con Tonks

- ¿¡Con Tonks!?

La exclamación de Sirius hizo que todos los presentes en el salón del palacio se girasen a mirarlo, aunque Legolas, Gimli, Pippin, Merry y Simberminë ya estaban acostumbrados a esa clase de situaciones, y se apresuraron a explicárselo a Aragorn y Arwen.

Sirius, por su parte, había pasado de la sorpresa a un ataque de risa incontrolable.

- Yo que creía que nunca iba a quedar otra vez con una chica... Oye Harry, mañana hazlo como quieras pero quiero hablar con él

- ¿Para reírte de él? – preguntó Harry conteniéndose la risa

- ¿Por quien me tomas? –respondió con otra pregunta Sirius, fingiéndose ofendido, pero su cara, donde había aparecido una sonrisa pícara, no engañaba a nadie – Solo quiero interesarme por los asuntos amorosos de mi mejor amigo.

- Ya... Bueno, intentaré que quiera hablar contigo. Algo me inventar

En ese momento sonó el timbre.

- ¡Ui! Ese debe de ser Ron, te dejo Sirius

- Está bien, pásatelo bien.

o o o

Remus y Tonks se detuvieron delante de un bloque de apartamentos muy modernos.

- Es aquí – dijo ella con una sonrisa.

El licántropo se había ofrecido a acompañarla hasta su casa, puesto que después de su cena y el baile en la playa, había ido a tomar algo a un pequeño y acogedor pub que Tonks conocía, por lo que se había echo muy tarde.

- Bueno pues... – dijo él sin saber muy bien ni que decir ni que hacer. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no tenía ninguna cita. Antes, cuando era joven y tenía el apoyo incondicional de Peter, Sirius y James se sentía lo bastante seguro para salir con chicas. Luego más tarde, después de ese fatídico día en el que perdió a James, Peter lo traicionó y Sirius acabó en Azkaban las dudas le habían consumido, y ya no se atrevió a pedir a ninguna chica para salir, debido a su condición de hombre lobo. Y la verdad, tampoco se veía con los ánimos suficientes para hacerlo. Y después del regreso de Sirius las cosas se habían precipitado de tal manera que no había tenido tiempo de nada. En resumen, que le parecía que hacía siglos que no salía con nadie.

- Ha estado bien ¿verdad? – dijo ella con una sonrisa

Remus asintió : - Una buena noche

- Podríamos repetir algún día ¿no?

- Por supuesto – se apresuró a asentir él

Ambos se miraron sonriendo por unos momentos, Lupin se notaba los nervios a flor de piel. De un momento a otro sintió la necesidad de huir de allí, sabiendo que si se quedaba por más rato acabaría haciendo algo que lo dejaría en ridículo.

- Bueno... Buenas noches – y entonces todo sucedió demasiado rápido : Remus se acercó para darle un beso de buenas noches en la mejilla de Tonks, ella fue a dárselo a él también, no coordinaron los movimientos y ambos acabaron depositando su beso respectivo en los labios del otro. Fue tan solo un leve contacto que apenas duró dos segundos, pero a ambos les dio un vuelco el estómago.

Remus notó que se sonrojaba hasta las orejas, y con rápido "hasta mañana" se despidió y se fue casi corriendo calle abajo, y antes de llegar al final se desapareció, dejando a una confundida Tonks, pensando si realmente había sido una casualidad o no.

o o o

Sirius no podía dormir. Se levantó de entre las suaves y blancas sábanas que cubrían su cama y salió al pequeño balcón que tenía la habitación que le habían dado en el palacio de Aragorn. Fijó la vista en el cielo, y entonces cuando se fijó en la luna pensó en Remus. ¿Qué tal le habría ido con Tonks? Una sonrisa traviesa se formó en sus labios pensando en como al día siguiente se iba a reír de él cuando hablaran a través del espejo.

Entonces reparó en una figura que se movía en el balcón contiguo al suyo, se fijó mejor y se dio cuenta de que era Simberminë. Se quedó mirándola por unos instantes, la luz de la luna le bañaba el rostro. Si no estaba discutiendo acaloradamente con Legolas con el ceño fruncido y cara de pocos amigos se sorprendió al encontrarla linda. Tenía la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

Sin hacer el más mínimo ruido volvió al interior de su habitación dispuesto a dormir un rato, sino al día siguiente no podría ni abrir los ojos.

o o o

Weeeeno, no os quejaréis de largo. Este capi si que lo ha sido ¿eh? Siento el retraso, pero fue por causas ajenas a mi voluntad :P xDD Weno, ahora voy a contestar los revis... ¡Que por cierto, gracias a todos por ellos! Me hacen feliz

**Sara Fénix Black : **Tranquilaaaa, si, Bellatrix está allí, pero no creo que a Sirius le pase nada demasiado grave:P Espero que eso te tranquilice las ansias asesinas que puedas sentir contra ella xD Y me alegra de que te haya gustado la elfa nueva! Yo espero que al menos no se maten con Legolas xD ¡A ver que te parece el nuevo capi!

**Dadaiiro : **Claro, aunke Sirius sea casi perfecto no deja de ser humano, y un humano nunca puede tener las mismas habilidades que un elfo... Y los aliados que procurará Legolas... Weno, aun tengo que pensar en ellos, pero una cosa está segura, que en su gran parte serán elfos. Y tranquila, que venganza habrá para Bellatrix... ¿O es que todo siempre le tiene que salir bien a esa mujer? No, no, y teniendo en cuenta que es mi fic y yo no la soporto, pues aún menos. En fin... ¡Sorry por la tardanza esta vez!

**La kiski : **Primero d todo... ¡No me mates por no haber cambiado lo de la ropa de la cita! Pero es que... ainss.. ¡Que no me gustaba una cita si los dos llevaban túnicas! :/ con lo monos que los puse a ambos... Arreglé un poco el porque iban vestidos muggles :P Yo creo que están más cucos los dos así, Tonks con su vestidito y Remus con su ropa (que por cierto a Alba casi le da un ataque cuando leyó la descripción de él xD). A ver si ahora el capi pasa tu visto bueno :P

**Elloith : **Ottia! XD Els teus revis es superen a cada dia que pasa. No tinc paraules xD

**Mereth : **We, lo de la elfa... Tal vez si que me inspiré en cierta otra elfa con lo de estar jorobando a Leggy todo el día :P xDD Y a Bella no se la comerá un orco... Tengo pensada una cosa mejor (6) ¡Y por supuesto que voy a meter a más elfos! ¿Por quien me tomas?

**amsp14 : **¿Qué te pareció lo de Remus y Tonks de este capi eh? Yo me lo pasé en grande escribiéndolo!! Son taaan monos esos dos... Ni yo ni Voldemort sabemos como trasladar aún los orcos al otro mundo... Ya veremos xDD ¡No he podido actualizar antes! Pero como recompensa este capi es mucho más largo que los demás.

**Umi Natsuko : **¡Ei! Bienvenida al fic! Gracias por decidirte a leerlo! Ains.. ¿En serio no te gustan Remus y Tonks? ¡A mi me parecen adorables! En fin... :/ Así si no te gusta la pareja, este capi tampoco te va a gustar mucho... Pero weno... Luego, ¡que bueno que te guste como manejo a Sirius! La verdad es que es mi personaje preferido, y tenia miedo de no hacerle justicia. Y voy a intentar que Hermione y Ron participen un poco más, pero... Tal vez más adelante, cuando las cosas se vayan complicando. Y en cuanto a Simberminë, tranquila, no hay nada más alejado de mi intención que hacer de ella una Mary Sue. Y en fin... Esto es todo por ahora. ¡Gracias de nuevo por haber empezado a leer este fic! ¡Hasta pronto!

**Anabelle Bolson : **¡Por supuesto que me acuerdo de quien eres! Faltaría más :P ¡Por fin he actualizado! Y estoy d acuerdo contigo... ¡Ya iba siendo hora que hubiese una mujer en el grupo! Espero que sigas leyendo el fic

**Silverstar 666 : **Juaaas xDD Amb tu tinc tela xD Aviam, nirem revi per revi xD

1r revi : Noooo, no es mor, no... ¡Es el meu fic i aquí no mor ningú! I molt menys en Siri! Wenu, algu putse si que murirà... Pro no d mument xD I cla que s'havia d trobar amb hobbits! Fent honor a Tolkien, la cosa havía d començar amb hobbits! I trobes que hi ha massa tios bons? ¡Pos cla! Recorda que es un fic MEU xDD

2n revi : ****Ya sé que la Tonks pot canviar tot el seu aspecte... Pro el que més destaca a primera vista son els cabells :P I lu que la Tonks es fixés en lu d la cella d'en Rems era x disminuir la tensió del mument, i canviar d tema x fer que en Rems no es posés més trist. ¡I no es perden fijo! Son un parell d hobbits que ya han vist món... Al menys fins a Minas Tirith coneixen el camí xD

3r revi : Juaas xD Lu dels caballs i en Siri, va ser una paranoia que encara no sé gaire b com se'm va acudir... pro mira xD I si! Premi! Vull liar en Rems i la Tonks xD Son una parella molt mona xD I mira... l'Elladan i l'Elrohir no li donen el permís... Basicament pq en aquell moment no hi vaig caure xDD Es que miru d'evitar relacionar-los amb l'Arwen xD

4t revi : No em vaig poder resistir a lu d posar en Siri recién sortit d la dutxa amb la tovallola... ¡Que vols! XDD Suposu que ho devia escriure algún día d'estiu d'aquells de força calor xD. I en Celeborn, de fet, es queda un temps, després ya marxa, pro primer marxa la Galadriel, i ell més tard. Es queda a Rivendel amb els seus nets i els ajuda una mica. I no, no, no t'insultu en Sev... ¡Que vull conservar la vida! Ha sigut en Siri que l'ha insultat, no yo xD I si, la conversació d'en Siri i en Rems es normal... ¿Havía de ser anormal? XDD ¡I tan que la peli em va afectar! Ara relaciono automaticament Rems amb xocolata xDD No ho puc evitar!! U I pse... Putse si que es una mica perillós anar a un concert pro... Recorda que tot está tranquil de mument

5e revi : Si wenu... Putse si que desanimu en Siri massa aviat... ¡Pro era pq es veiés que tornava a tenir magia! XDD O wenu, com molt b has dit tu, el seu poder s'está acostumant al nou món ¿D debo saps tirar amb arc? ¡Me n'has d'ensenyar! I els encanteris que fa servir en Dumbledore per interferir en l'altre món son un misteri absolut (basicament pq yo mateixa no en tinc ni idea xD) Juas xD I no hi havia pensat, pro si que el mirall es com un movil xD El movil dels mags xD Mola.

6e revi : Juas mira... En Rems es un pou d sorpreses... ¡I li agrada tenir un ventilador muggle! XDD Nuse, se mn va anar la olla com d costum. Juuaaas xDD No els vaig fer banyar tal i com van neixer... Basicament pq no volia que a les lectores els hi agafés un atac o inundesin de babes les seves respectives cases xDD Que llavors totes les culpes son x mi!! XDD

7e revi : Juaas xD No, no ha sigut en Leggy xD Pero aixo no treu que tingui bona punteria (que la té :P) I la Bella es allà... Simplement per tocar els nassus a en Siri, que d'aixo en sap molt xD I la elfa... No, no es ki sembla, simplement li vaig robar la seva mania de fer emprenyar en Leg xD I si, son orcos, no uruk-hai. Els uruk els havia creat en Saruman, i ya no n'hi ha. I en fi... ¡Ya están tots els revis contestats! M'has portat feina ¿eh? ¡Després et queixarás :P xDD Apa, fins al proxim capi... ¡O no! Fins ara al msn xD

**lily evans1 : **Apa, ya he seguit :P M'alegru que t'agradi el fic… ¡I en Siri! Em pensu que aquesta afició la compartim. Es nota ¿no? :P

**Elanta : **Holaaas! Ya estamos aquí de nuevo :P Espero que este capi, como que es mucho más largo no te haya sabido a poco :P ¡Que son 13 hojas! Creo que es el capi más largo que he escrito en mi vida xDD (tengo costumbre de hacerlos cortitos. Mala costumbre, lo sé xD) Wenoo... Te quejarás luego de lo de Remus-Tonks que sale en este capi ¿eh? :P Ta prontooo! A ver si apareces algun dia por el msn :P

En fin, hasta aquí los reviews... ¡Gracias a todos por ellos! Me animan a continuar, en serio Prometo no tardar tanto en actualizar el proximo capi! Ya que prácticamente está escrito. En fin... ¡Hasta muy pronto!

o o o


	9. Compras en el Callejón Diagon

Capítulo 9 .- Compras en el Callejón Diagon 

Harry y Ron estaban hablando en la habitación que el moreno tenía en el pequeño apartamento de Remus, cuando oyeron que la puerta de la entrada se abría.

- Ese debe de ser Lupin – dijo Ron al tiempo que se le ensanchaba la sonrisa

- ¿Qué te parece? ¿Vamos no?

- ¡Por supuesto! No tendrías ni que preguntar.

Los dos amigos se dirigieron unas sonrisas diabólicas antes de salir. Se encontraron con su antiguo profesor en la cocina bebiendo un vaso de agua.

- ¿Qué tal la cita? – preguntó Harry al tiempo que se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta y mostraba una sonrisa maliciosa

Lupin se sobresaltó y casi se le cae el vaso que sostenía. Se giró, y a pesar de la oscuridad, pues el hombre no había encendido la luz, vieron que estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas en plan Weasley.

- ¿No... No deberíais estar durmiendo ya? – dijo el licántropo. No estaba en condiciones de responder nada acerca de su cita, no después de lo que había pasado al final de la velada, y menos delante de Harry y Ron... ¡Al día siguiente toda la Orden estaría enterada!

- Ninguno de los tres estamos haciendo lo que deberíamos... Nosotros no dormimos y tu has vuelto a casa muy temprano y solo... Creí que no vendrías a dormir – dijo Harry

Remus se sonrojó aún más, aunque eso ya pareciera imposible. Ambos chicos hubieran jurado que hasta relucía en la oscuridad.

- ¿Qué tal la cita? – insistió el pelirrojo.

- B.. Bi... Bien – tartamudeó Remus claramente nervioso, aunque él mismo se preguntaba el por qué de su reacción.

- ¿Bien? ¿Muy bien? ¿O bien a secas? ¿Por eso has vuelto antes? – preguntó Harry, que se lo estaba pasando en grande con todo aquello.

- Bien.. Nor.. normal – dijo el hombre que no sabía como salir de la situación

- Define normal – habló de nuevo el chico.

- ¿Pero que ha pasado? – insistió Ron, antes que el hombre pudiera hablar.

- Yo.. esto... Os veo mañana chicos, estoy destrozado, buenas noches – Lupin prácticamente huyó de all

- ¿Por qué debe de estar tan destrozado? – preguntó Harry con una sonrisa maliciosa una vez se quedaron solos.

- ¿Tú qué opinas? – le preguntó su amigo a Harry.

- Yo creo que ha ido bien. Pero Lupin es tan tímido...

o o o

Sirius se levantó al alba, cuando despuntaba el sol, pues cuando descorrió las cortinas el sol aún brillaba pálidamente, justo tras la alborada.

Se desperezó y miró a su alrededor. No parecía que hubiera ningún baño o nada parecido para que pudiera darse una ducha... Al menos no en su habitación. Así que, aún en calzoncillos y rascándose la despeinada melena, salió al pasillo y miró a lo largo en busca de algún baño. No muy lejos vio a Legolas. El elfo iba con una toalla alrededor de la cintura, y con el pelo y el torso desnudos aún húmedos. Estaba claro que venía de darse una ducha.

- ¡Legolas! – le llamó y corrió para ir a su lado – Sí que has madrugado hoy ¿no?

- Los elfos no necesitamos dormir demasiado – le respondió él encogiéndose de hombros – En cambio, sí que te has despertado inusualmente temprano para ser tu.

- No me apetecía quedarme más rato en la cama – dijo Sirius – Oye, ¿sabes por donde se va al baño? – hizo una pausa para luego bromear - ¿En este mundo también es la última puerta del pasillo a la derecha?

El elfo se echó a reír – Pues si-

- Gracias – Sirius ya se iba cuando se acordó de algo – ¡Oye! ¿Me puedes hacer un favor?

- Claro – asintió Legolas

- Guárdame el espejo, no quiero dejarlo en la habitación descuidado. Esta encima de la mesilla de noche - Y dicho esto Sirius se fue a darse su ducha matinal.

o o o

Cuando Remus se despertó a la mañana siguiente, los chicos seguían durmiendo.

Pronto habría luna llena, se sentía débil y cansado así que cambió su habitual desayuno por algo de chocolate. Comió un poco junto a una taza de café. Entonces pensó en los chicos e hizo un par de bollos para cuando se levantaran.

Iba a salir cuando llamaron al timbre. Al abrir se encontró con Bill y Charlie Weasley.

- Hola – saludó sorprendido el hombre – ahora me dirigía a Grimmauld Place a ver qué tal estaba todo.

- Buenos días – respondieron los pelirrojos – Venimos de parte del profesor Dumbledore. Dice que hoy acompañemos a los chicos a comprar sus libros al Callejón Diagon después de comer. No le parece prudente que vayan sin vigilancia.

- De acuerdo – asintió el hombre-lobo.

- Hemos quedado que mamá nos haría la comida en Grimmauld Place y luego nos iremos todos juntos al Callejón Diagon.

- ¿Quiénes son todos? – quiso saber Remus.

- Pues... Ojo-loco, Kingsley, mamá, Bill, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Harry, tú y yo – contó Charlie con los dedos.

- Y Tonks dijo que vendría también – le recordó Bill.

- Cierto – asintió su hermano

¿Tonks? Remus notó como los colores le volvían a subir a las mejillas, y rezó para que los hermanos Weasley no notaran nada raro

- Bi.. Bien, allí estaremos – asintió Remus

- ¡Hasta luego!

El hombre se quedó echo un manojo de nervios en la puerta, mientras los pelirrojos se desaparecían con un suave "ploof". No esperaba ver a Tonks ese día. Pensaba evitarla un poco, más por vergüenza que por otra cosa... ¡Pero no tendría más remedio que verla en unas horas!

Intentó tranquilizarse leyendo un poco, pero cuando Harry y Ron se despertaron lo encontraron con el libro en las rodillas y mirando fijamente la pared...

o o o

Legolas jugueteaba con el espejo que tenía entre los dedos. Hacía tiempo que ese pequeño objeto le fascinaba.

Todo el mundo decía que los elfos formaban parte de la magia de la Tierra Media, pero a él, la magia en sí, no podía dejar de apasionarle.

- ¡Buenos días! – los dos hobbits acababan de entrar en el comedor, saludando al elfo con su habitual buen humor.

Aragorn no tardó en aparecer, seguido de Simberminë y Arwen, que charlaban animadamente en élfico, poco rato después llegó Gimli. El último en llegar fue un recién duchado Sirius.

Todos se instalaron alrededor de la mesa y pronto les sirvieron el desayuno. Sirius echó una ojeada a todo lo que allí había. Su mirada se posó en un tarro de alguna sustancia que le recordó vagamente a la mermelada. Alargó el brazo y se lo acercó para examinarlo. Con cierto recelo extendió un poco sobre una especie de tortitas, probó un bocado y no pudo contener una exclamación de gusto... ¡Estaba delicioso!

Al instante una mano ávida se acercó para apoderarse del tarro. Era Pippin. Empezó a echarse cantidades industriales de "mermelada" sobre una torre de diez tortitas.

- ¡Eh! ¡Deja para los demás! – replicó Sirius sacando de pronto su vena competitiva e infantil, intentando arrebatarle el recipiente al hobbit.

Pero alguien intervino en la disputa. Era Merry que también quería probar eso tan delicioso. Pronto una pelea de manos estuvo dispuesta : Pippin se negaba a compartir, Sirius quería comer más y Merry quería probarlo. Tanto pasó ese tarro de una mano a otra que al final se acabó estrellando contra la mesa, salpicando a quien menos estaba interesada en comer de esa especie de mermelada : Arwen.

Siete pares de ojos se posaron sobre la elfa. Su impecable vestido blanco estaba ahora todo salpicado por pegotes de esa sustancia verde, así como su complicado peinado.

Sirius sabía que no debía reír, que era de mala educación, pero al oír las risas que intentaban ocultar Merry, Pippin y Simberminë no lo pudo evitar y empezó a reírse también. Pronto todos estaban riéndose a carcajadas, incluso Aragorn que le había visto el lado cómico a la situación, mientras que una Arwen sonrojada hasta la punta de las orejas se marchaba corriendo del comedor.

- Lo... lo siento – consiguió decir Sirius después de un rato, aún con una ancha sonrisa en los labios. Pero no sirvió de mucho puesto que la elfa ya se había ido.

- No teníamos un desayuno tan divertido desde hacía tiempo – le dijo Aragorn – No debes disculparte.

o o o

Era mediodía. Harry, Remus y Ron aguardaban en la entrada del número 12 de Grimmauld place que acababa de aparecer.

El adulto, de haber podido y haber tenido oportunidad, se hubiera echado a correr lejos, muy lejos de ese lugar.

Lupin, mientras tocaba el timbre, empezó a notar un nudo en la garganta. La puerta se abrió y Molly Weasley apareció en el otro lado. Por un momento, Remus había esperado ver aparecer un pelo corto de algún color muy chillón y una deslumbrante sonrisa.

Siguieron a Molly hasta la cocina, donde estaban Bill, Charlie, Ojo-loco, Ginny y Hermione, que les saludaron. La comida casi estaba lista.

Lupin se sentó en la mesa, pero no podía apartar la mirada del sitio vacío que aún tenía que ser ocupado en la mesa.

Notaba las miradas insistentes de Ron y Harry clavadas en su pescuezo y eso, si cabe, le estaba poniendo aún más nervioso. ¡A saber qué harían ese par cuando Tonks apareciera por la puerta!

Y ese momento no se hizo esperar. El sonido del timbre al sonar y los instantáneos gritos de la señora Black hicieron que el hombre diera un respingo en la silla.

La señora Weasley se levantó para ir a abrir. Oyeron los saludos que las dos mujeres intercambiaron. Y casi al instante como algo caía en el pasillo.

Tonks no tardó en aparecer en la cocina, con el pelo corto de un color verde extremadamente chillón y con los ojos casi a conjunto con el pelo. Saludó a todos los presentes, paseando su mirada sonriente por cada uno de ellos; sin embargo, involuntariamente se detuvo un poco más mirando a Remus, que por su parte quedó completamente hipnotizado con esos dos ojos verdes que se acababan de posar en los suyos color miel. Tal vez fue por eso que no notó las miradas burlonas que Harry y Ron se dirigían.

Ella se sentó junto a Charlie Weasley, pero sin apartar la mirada de Remus.

- ¿Qué tal? – preguntó tímidamente él.

- Bien, bien... – dijo ella con un ligero rubor que le cubría las mejillas. 

Entonces, Ginny le preguntó qué había sido el ruido de antes en el pasillo, y Tonks acabó confesando con una sonrisa que había chocado con una lámpara de pie. Todos rieron, pues la torpeza de la joven les era bien conocida.

La comida transcurrió tranquila, pero Remus y Tonks no tuvieron ocasión de hablar mucho más, pues siempre había alguien que los interrumpía.

o o o

El sol de mediodía hacía resplandecer los blancos muros de Minas Tirith, cuando Sirius salió tras la comida a dar una vuelta.

- ¿Te apetece un poco de compañía? – sonó una voz a sus espaldas.

Sirius se giró para ver quien era y se encontró con Aragorn. Inmediatamente hizo una leve reverencia y dijo : - Majestad...

Aragorn levantó una mano : - No soy tu rey, ni lo seré nunca. Esa clase de formalismos no hacen falta. Llámame Aragorn y no me trates de usted, me hace sentir mayor.

La cara del rey se iluminó con una sonrisa y Sirius se la devolvió. Desde el primer momento que le había visto había sabido que era un buen hombre, un rey justo, y le inspiraba simpatía y confianza.

Empezaron a caminar en silencio por los jardines del árbol blanco, prácticamente desiertos a aquella hora. Después de un rato, Aragorn habló.

- Antes le pedí a Legolas que me contara con toda clase de detalles el por qué estás aquí y otras cosas referentes a tu persona. Has tenido una vida difícil.

Sirius le miró con curiosidad, preguntándose a donde quería llegar el hombre con esas palabras.

- Yo también la tuve. Era descendiente de reyes, pero no quería aceptar mi destino y vagaba por el mundo con otro nombre, muy pocos sabían quien era realmente. Al final ocupé mi lugar, dejé el miedo a asumir quien era y aquí me tienes.

- En mi mundo también son muy pocos los que saben quien soy en verdad – habló con pesar – la mayoría creen que soy un asesino loco y peligroso... Pero a diferencia de ti, no habrá un día en que esto termine y todos estén convencidos que sólo soy una persona como todas las demás, que quiere tener una vida tranquila.

- Eso no lo sabe ni el más sabio – intentó consolarlo Aragorn – No sabes como acabará todo. Eres una buena persona y tarde o temprano la gente de tu mundo se dará cuenta, al igual que las gentes de la Tierra Media nos hemos percatado de ello.

En el rostro de Sirius se formó una de las más sinceras sonrisas que habían cruzado sus labios desde hacía tiempo.

- Y por lo que respecta a vuestra guerra – continuó Aragorn – tendrás toda mi ayuda y apoyo. Sé lo que es una lucha entre el bien y el mal, y no pienso dejar que el mal gane, ni en este mundo, ni en el tuyo, ni en ninguno. Si puedo iré yo personalmente, y si mis obligaciones no me lo permiten te llevarás cuantos soldados necesites. La guardia de Minas Tirith está a tu servicio. Al fin y al cabo, la paz reina aquí ahora y los hombres se aburren.

- Me habían dicho que eras un buen rey. Sus palabras no te han echo justicia ni por asomo. Nunca te podré agradecer todo lo que has hecho por mí, ni a todos los demás.

- No hay nada que agradecer. Cuando vuelvas a tu mundo tendrás cosas más importantes que hacer.

La sonrisa de Sirius se apagó : - Tengo miedo de volver... Quien sabe como estarán las cosas cuando regrese... Tal vez ya será demasiado tarde.

- El miedo gobierna a los que son lo bastante débiles para aceptarlo – sentenció el rey – No dejes que te gobierne a ti. Siempre hay esperanza. Es algo que aprendí hace tiempo.

Esas últimas palabras de Aragorn dieron ánimos al animago. Ánimos para continuar. Y aunque él no lo notó, algo cambió en su interior. Dejó atrás los miedos de volver a su mundo, los miedos por lo que la gente pudiera pensar de él... Volvería, y cuando eso sucediera, Voldemort lo lamentaría.

Caminaron un rato más, hasta que Aragorn se despidió, alegando que tenía asuntos que atender. Sirius continuó caminando solo , y poco después se topó con unos niños que jugaban con un perrito. Entonces se percató que no había vuelto a intentar su transformación.

Cerró los ojos y se concentró. El cosquilleo de cuando se transformaba empezó en la punta de los dedos de la mano derecha y pronto se extendió por todo el cuerpo. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos se dio cuenta que había salido bien. Tenía una perspectiva distinta de las cosas y cuando se miró las patas vio que una capa de espeso pelo negro lo cubría todo.

Lanzó un ladrido de alegría y empezó a dar botes y brincos por las calles, mientras la gente, que salía de sus casas, justo después de comer le miraban divertidos.

- ¡Que simpático! – oyó que decía una voz familiar.

Se volvió con una divertida pirueta para comprobar que efectivamente había sido Simberminë quien había hablado.

Dejándose llevar por su espíritu más travieso, lanzó un par de ladridos y empezó a saltar alrededor de la elfa, que empezó a reírse.

Ella estiró un brazo para acariciarle la cabeza, justo entre las orejas, por lo que el animago se quedó quieto y se dejó rascar. Pero la mano de la elfa se quedó congelada de repente y miró al enorme perro negro con ojos desconfiados. Después de un rato de estar en silencio, con la mirada fija en el animal dijo con voz calmada, aunque sin poder contener la risa :

- Sirius... ¿Se puede saber que diablos estás haciendo?

En un instante, el perro pasó otra vez a ser el hombre moreno que se rió levemente y replicó :

- ¡Solo estaba divirtiéndome un rato!

La elfa se echó a reír : - Tu magia mejora a cada día que pasa. No sabía que podías transformarte en animales.

- Sólo en perro – dijo Sirius encogiéndose de hombros – Vamos a dar un paseo y te contaré toda la historia.

o o o

Ya tenían todos los libros cargados, y estaban tan cansados que ya solo tenían ganas de ir a tomar algo fresquito y descansar un rato. Los ojos de Harry se posaron en una de las tiendas : "Sortilegios Weasley" ponía el cartel. Comentó a Ron, que caminaba a su lado, que aún no había entrado nunca en la tienda de los gemelos y decidieron entrar a saludar. Hermione, Bill y Charlie también les acompañaron.

Una campanilla sonó cuando abrieron la puerta. La tienda estaba bastante llena, detrás del mostrador estaban Fred y George y dos chicas a las que Harry no había visto nunca.

- ¡Hola! – les saludó George en cuanto los vio entrar. Les hizo señas para que se acercaran.

- Estamos a punto de cerrar, esperaos un momento – comentó Fred.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Charlie y Bill pasaron a la trastienda y se entretuvieron un buen rato abriendo algunas de las cajas que se apilaban allí y sacaban objetos a cada cual más divertido.

- No se puede negar que tienen imaginación – comentó Harry al tiempo que miraba a través de unas gafas que hacían que todo el mundo apareciera en ropa interior.

Fred, George y las dos chicas no tardaron mucho en reunirse con ellos.

- Ya se han ido todos – anunció Fred con una sonrisa.

- ¿Mucho trabajo? – preguntó Bill.

- Demasiado – contestó una de las chicas, que tenía el pelo castaño tirando a rojizo y los ojos azules.

- Siempre podéis dejar de trabajar aquí – dijo George clavando los ojos en ella.

- ¡Ni hablar! – respondió la otra que tenía el pelo castaño ondulado y los ojos color café.

- Así que estas dos chicas son a las que habéis contratado – dijo Charlie.

- Si – asintió Fred – Son Lynn y Xana.

- Vayamos a cenar y así charlamos un rato – propuso George.

Avisaron a los demás que se quedaban con los gemelos, y los Weasley de más edad tranquilizaron a Ojo-loco diciendo que ya se encargaban ellos de vigilar a Harry. Así que tras muchas protestas del viejo mago, él, Tonks y Remus se marcharon.

Los más jóvenes se dirigieron a La Cocina de la Bruja, donde se comía bien y había un ambiente agradable.

Y fue entonces, justo mientras se acomodaban en la mesa, cuando Harry se acordó de una cosa. El día anterior le había prometido a Sirius que se comunicaría con él para que pudiera burlarse de Remus... ¡Y se había olvidado!. Sacó el espejo, le diría que ahora le era imposible y que ya hablaría con Remus al día siguiente.

Se acercó el espejo al rostro y como tantas otras veces dijo el nombre de su padrino tranquilamente. Aunque estaba preparado para cualquier cosa menos para lo que sucedió : En la pequeña superficie cuadrada del espejo no apareció el rostro de Sirius Black, sino que apareció otro que Harry no había visto en su vida. Dos ojos azules se clavaban con una expresión de sorpresa enorme en los verdes del chico. Una sedosa melena rubia enmarcaba el rostro, de rasgos finos y atractivos, y por entre los mechones dorados asomaban dos orejas puntiagudas.

Harry no pudo evitar que se le escapara una exclamación de pura sorpresa.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Fred mirando a Harry interrogativamente

- ¿Quién eres? – cuestionó el chico de gafas a quien había aparecido al otro lado del espejo, haciendo caso omiso de la pregunta de Fred - ¿Dónde está Sirius? ¿Qué le has hecho?

Ante esas preguntas todos los presentes, menos las ayudantes en la tienda, que aún no entendían de que iba todo aquello, y que empezaban a pensar seriamente que Harry se había vuelto loco por hablar con un objeto, se alarmaron.

Para sorpresa de todos, que se acababan de colocar detrás de Harry para ver que era lo que ocurría al otro lado del espejo, el curioso ser sonrió.

- Permíteme que me presente – dijo con voz melodiosa - Soy Legolas, hijo de Thranduil, y he acompañado a Sirius hasta Minas Tirith.

- ¿Y por qué tienes tú su espejo? – preguntó Harry aún desconfiado

- Esta mañana me lo dio para que se lo guardara, pues se iba a bañar y no quería que se le mojara, luego se ha olvidado de pedírmelo y yo de devolvérselo.

En ese momento, sin que Harry pudiera darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, el espejo voló de sus manos. Cuando volteó para ver que estaba pasando vio a Ginny, Hermione, Lynn y Xana mirando embobadas y babeando el espejo.

- ¿Has dicho que te llamas Legolas? – preguntó Lynn, con una voz mucho más suave que la habitual.

- ¡Que orejitas más monas! – exclamó Ginny - ¡Terminadas en punta!

- Y con el pelo largo... – añadió Xana - ¡Con lo atractivos que están los hombres con el pelo largo!

- ¿Y que clase de ser dices que eres? – cuestionó Hermione, tan práctica como siempre

Harry soltó un suspiro de exasperación y se volvió a apoderar del espejo, por lo que recibió sonoras protestas de las chicas. El elfo, al otro lado, tenía una mirada sorprendida.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? – preguntó al fin.

- Sólo chicas con las hormonas alteradas – suspiró Harry - ¿Está Sirius por ahí?

- Desde la hora de la comida no le he visto. Ha dicho que salía a pasear un rato y aún no ha vuelto – explicó Legolas, intentando no hacer caso de las cuatro cabezas femeninas que se asomaban por detrás de Harry.

- ¿Y no estás preocupado? – el chico estaba preparado para oír cualquier cosa que pudiera salirse de lo normal

- Aquí no hay nada que temer – Legolas se encogió de hombros – La ciudad está bien protegida.

- De todas formas... Cuando le veas dile que se ponga en contacto conmigo en seguida

- Se lo diré, tranquilo – el elfo esbozó una sonrisa tranquilizadora, que calmó las preocupaciones del chico de ojos verdes.

- Gracias por todo Legolas – Harry esbozó su primera sonrisa desde que había empezado a hablar con el elfo

- No hay de qué

La imagen de Legolas se fue desvaneciendo y cuando en el espejo solo se pudo ver el propio reflejo de Harry un sonido de decepción sonó a sus espaldas. Las chicas se habían dejado caer en sus sillas.

- Qué éxito tengo con las chicas – se burló Harry con buen humor

Después de eso la cena se alargó tranquilamente, hasta que casi les echaron del local.

- Verás que gracia nos va a hacer levantarnos temprano mañana – gruñó Xana

- Si tuviéramos un modo de volver antes a casa... – añadió Lynn como quien no quiere la cosa

- No nos estaréis pidiendo que os acerquemos a vuestras casas con magia ¿verdad? – dijo Fred levantando una ceja

- Id con ese del espejo… el rubiales ese que tanto os ha gustado – añadió George

- Por favooooor – dijeron Xana y Lynn al unísono, con unas caritas de buenas chicas que no hubieran engañado ni al más inocente. Por eso, al oír la respuesta de los gemelos, todos se sorprendieron :

- Esta bien, esta bien… pesadas – susurraron al final

Y tras despedirse de Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Charlie y Bill, los cuatro se marcharon.

- ¿Qué mosca les ha picado a vuestros hermanos? – preguntó Harry extrañado.

- Creo recordar que Lynn se está sacando su carnet de aparecerse, pero aún no lo tiene, y Xana no tiene la chimenea conectada a la red de polvos flu – explicó Bill con un suspiro.

Y entonces, repararon en una cosa : Se habían ido sin pagar, por lo que les tocaba a ellos. Suerte que Bill y Charlie se ofrecieron a invitarlos a todos.

o o o

Legolas, Gimli, Merry, Pippin y Aragorn se encontraban en uno de los salones del palacio, recordando viejos tiempos mientras bebían el mejor vino de todo Gondor, cuando un enorme perro negro entró corriendo, dando saltos y ladrando en la estancia, seguido por Simberminë que parecía nerviosa.

- Lo siento... Lo siento – decía la elfa – Me ha seguido y no he podido despistarlo...

El perro empezó a saltar por encima de todos, lamiéndoles las caras y moviendo la cola frenéticamente. Simberminë tenía que hacer esfuerzos para aguantarse la risa.

Entonces, cuando acababa de saltar por encima de Aragorn, a un lado de la mesa se convirtió en un hombre de pelo negro un tanto largo que a todos les resultó muy familiar.

- ¡Sirius! – exclamaron los hobbits

- ¡Me has lamido! – fue lo único que pudo decir Gimli

Legolas sonrió divertido, al igual que Aragorn, mientras la elfa estallaba en carcajadas.

- ¡Esto no lo hace ni Gandalf! – dijo Pippin con una mezcla de sorpresa y admiración en su voz

- ¡Tienes una magia muy poderosa! – exclamó Merry

- Los hobbits son muy fáciles de impresionar – gruñó el enano, aunque él mismo se había quedado de piedra.

- Eres un pozo de sorpresas, amigo – sonrió Aragorn.

Los halagos se alargaron un buen rato, con los que el hombre se sentía cada vez más satisfecho. En Londres, en compañía de los que habitualmente le rodeaban, el hecho de transformarse en perro era tan normal y habitual que ya ni le prestaban atención. En cambio aquí... ¡Le admiraban por ello!

- Sirius – dijo Legolas al fin - ¿Podemos hablar un momento antes de cenar?

- Sí, claro – asintió el hombre

- Me he olvidado completamente de que tenía tu espejo – dijo el elfo al tiempo que se lo daba.

- ¡Es verdad! Yo tampoco recordaba que lo tenías tu. No pasa nada – respondió al tiempo que se lo volvía a guardar en el bolsillo

- Mientras estabas fuera, he hablado con ese chico... – Legolas hizo un esfuerzo, pero el nombre de Harry le parecía tan raro y curioso que no recordó como era.

- ¿Con Harry?

El elfo asintió : - Dijo que te pusieras en contacto con él en cuanto volvieras.

- Gracias Legolas, voy a hablar con él ahora mismo.

Sirius se alejó un poco y sacó el espejo del bolsillo. Harry no tardó en aparecer en él.

- ¡Ya era hora! – exclamó el chico

- Perdona – le contestó con una sonrisa – Se me fue el tiempo practicando mi transformación en perro

- ¿Lo has logrado?

El hombre asintió al tiempo que ensanchaba su sonrisa.

- ¡Genial!

- ¿Qué querías antes? – preguntó Sirius

- Nada, decirte que me había olvidado que querías hablar con Remus. Pero ahora puedes hacerlo si quieres.

- Pásamelo – dijo el hombre al tiempo que su sonrisa de felicidad se transformaba en una mucho más malvada.

Lupin no tardó en aparecer al otro lado : - ¿Qué pasa Padfoot?

- Solo quería interesarme por tu vida amorosa, que según tengo entendido ha sufrido algunos cambios destacables desde que no estoy en ese mundo – comentó él, con toda la mala intención del mundo.

Al instante, Lupin se puso como un farolillo rojo y empezó a balbucear, tal y como él recordaba que había echo toda la vida al ponerse nervioso.

- ¿A... A.. que... t...te refieres?

- Adivínalo, empieza por T, acaba por S, y tiene cinco letras.

- Fue... Solo fue... Una cita... De... de amigos

- Ya, y por eso te pones tan nervioso ¿no?. Remus, hace tiempo que nos conocemos. ¿Qué pasó?

- Nada... – musitó el hombre-lobo.

- Mooney... – dijo Sirius con voz de no haberse creído ni una sola palabra – Quiero la verdad, amigo.

Lupin sonrió débilmente, hacía muchísimo tiempo que nadie le llamaba por su apodo. Y eso mismo fue lo que le dijo al moreno.

- ¡No cambies de tema! – exclamó el hombre – A este paso le voy a tener que pedir a Harry que me deje hablar con Tonks

Lupin se sobresaltó ante la posibilidad de que su amigo pudiera hablar con ella. Así que se armó de valor. No le quedaba alternativa, se lo tendría que contar...

- Sin querer le di un beso – acabó confesando el hombre, más rojo si cabe que antes, rápidamente y casi en un susurro.

Sirius se echó a reír. No podía evitarlo.

- ¡Esto es serio! No te burles

- Está bien, está bien – se controló - ¿Has hablado con ella hoy?

- Muy poco. No hemos tenido ocasión de estar a solas. Tuvimos que acompañar a los chicos al Callejón Diagon, y luego, cuando estos se han ido a cenar con Fred y George tampoco, porque Alastor venía con nosotros... – explicó.

- Bien amigo, pues creo que le vas a tener que decir a esta chica que estás loco por ella...

- ¿Co... cómo? – volvió a balbucear el licántropo

- Buenas noches, ya nos veremos – dijo el animago sin hacer caso de lo que acababa de preguntarle su amigo.

- ¡Sirius! ¡Espera!

Pero Black ya había cortado la comunicación, se iba riendo por lo bajo mientras se guardaba el espejo en el bolsillo y fue al salón para cenar con los demás. Seguro que su última frase tendría a Remus toda la noche pensando y dándole vueltas al asunto.

o o o

Minerva McGonnagall caminaba, al anochecer, por la calle. Se dirigía hacía la sede de la Orden para cenar, pues hacía días que no iba allí para ver cómo estaban las cosas.

Las calles por las que pasaba estaban mal iluminadas y eran solitarias. La mujer desvió la vista hacia el cielo unos instantes. Las estrellas no se veían y la luna medio ocultada por las nubes que se confundían con el cielo auguraba que al día siguiente llegaría el plenilunio.

Una respiración pesada le hizo regresar la mirada hacia la calle. A escasos metros de ella había una sombra. Agudizó la vista y lo vio mejor : era un horrible ser encorvado, con las piernas torcidas. Tenía los brazos largos y fuertes y una piel tan oscura como la misma noche. Poseía una gran boca con colmillos irregulares de color amarillento, lengua roja y gruesa, nariz y rostro chatos y anchos. Los ojos brillaban con un fulgor rojizo.

La profesora sacudió unos instantes la cabeza con resignación antes de seguir su camino hacia Grimmauld Place, ignorando completamente a la extraña criatura.

Había poca gente en la casa esa noche, solo el matrimonio Weasley, Severus Snape y Albus Dumbledore.

- Los muggles cada vez están peor de la cabeza – sentenció al tiempo que se sentaba con ellos alrededor de la mesa.

- ¿Qué te hace decir eso Minerva? – preguntó tranquilamente el profesor Dumbledore

- No tenían suficiente con eso a lo que llaman carnaval que ahora se ve que se han inventado otra fiesta. Viniendo hacía aquí me he encontrado a uno disfrazado de una forma ridícula

- ¿Estás segura que solo era un muggle disfrazado? – preguntó Snape

- ¡Por supuesto que estoy segura Severus! Los años me empiezan a pesar, pero sigo teniendo buena vista. Y te digo que no era ninguna de las criaturas mágicas conocidas, por tanto era simplemente un disfraz ideado por la loca imaginación del algún muggle.

Lo que ninguno de los cinco ocupantes de la casa número 12 de Grimmauld Place sabría es que lo que la profesora McGonnagall había visto distaba mucho de ser simplemente un muggle disfrazado... Ciertamente no era ninguna de las criaturas mágicas conocidas... Al menos de "su" mundo.

o o o

**nota de beta kiski**: sip, a tardao en subirlo pero es culpa mia ya k en la primera revisión le hice rescribir medio capi XD juas,juas,juas pobrecita mia XD el trabajon k se llevo y luego claro lo tube k volver a revisar y ella a cambiar un monton de cosas mas y a rescribir mas cachos del capi XD pero es lo k hay XD juas,juas,juas XD y seguro k me dejo algo porque no me dejan hacer mas revisiones ¬¬ no se pork la verdad ¬¬ dice k ta amenaza de muerte o algo asi.. neh, pamplinas suyas fijo k si XD pk no se k no soys capaces de eso... o si? ¬¬ bue, si lo soys XD ja,ja,ja venga hasta el prox capi k sino se lo hago rescribir como últimamente no tardara tanto xD

**nota de la autora : **Wee si! Por fin otro capi U Ya habeis leido a mi beta. Si uux me lo hizo rescribir en gran parte. Aiins.. Si es que nunca está contenta. Pero weno, tengo que admitir SI! LO ADMITO! que ahora queda mucho mejor :P En fins... Me ha salido largo este ¿eh? ¡No os quejeis! ¿Qué os ha parecido? Supongo que ya sabréis que clase de criatura era la del final del capi ¿no? Weno.. ¡Dejad reviews!

Aquí van las contestaciones a los revis del cap. Anterior :

**Silverstar 666 : **Eii mira! Que en aquest si que has sigut la primera!!! Juas... ¿Creus que hauria d'haver posat la Tonks com una rossa espectacular? No ho sé... Sempre he cregut que té trauma de tenir un aspecte molt normalet, i per aixo sempre es passa tant amb els seus looks xD I si! Son una monada tan timids!! Juas! En Leggy i la Simberminë liats?? Mmmm... No et dic re per ara :P Ale xD I si.. Nuse pq en les escenes romantikes sempre hi posu la platja… M'inspira més :P I wenu… diguem que em controlu amb l'Arwen… de mument xD Ya ho has vist en aquet. Mwahahaha (6) No m'he pogut controlar xD En fi... Ya ta em pensu. ¡Ale! Un kiiiss

**Sara Fénix Black : **Siii! Tonks y Remus! Cada vez me gusta más esta pareja... Y no sé porque se me da que Remus tenía que ser así de tímido y echo a la antigua, con eso de tener citas con las chicas y todo... Mmmm y con lo que respecta a Siri y la elfa... No te digo nada por el momento, solo que no todo será lo que parece. En el próximo capi lo entenderás. Ale, aquí tienes el otro cap. ¡Sorry por haberme tardado! Y la conversación por el espejo tb :P Pobre Remus... ¡Tan vergonzoso que es! Una monada xD

**Nura de Mithlond : **Ale, ya le he dado más conversación a Aragorn. ¿Qué te ha parecido? Tardo tanto en subir capis en contra de mi voluntad!! A mi beta se le ha muerto el ordenador!! Y si subo un capi sin que ella me lo haya beteado me mata xD

**Dadaiiro : **Es que me encanta el romance!! Y más romance que va a haber en un futuro... ¡Ya verás! ¡Ya verás! Y... ale! Para que te quejes! Ahí tienes a Sirius transformado en el adorable perrito Ya iba siendo hora ¿no? En fin... Ya me dirás que te ha parecido este cap!

**Anabelle Bolson : **Sii! A mi también me encantan Remus y Tonks! Básicamente por eso puse la pareja en el fic. Emmm y con respecto a lo de Sirius y la elfa... Ha habido un pequeño cambio de planes jejejeje, ya verás, ya verás, en el proximo capi se va a empezar a ver por donde van los tiros :P Mmmm... Y no, no, no es una locura tuya que Sirius tenga un antiguo amor en Londres... Eso tb se verá en un futuro xD

**Amsp14 : **¡Holaaas! Jajaja, si weno, a ver si decido a Remus para que hablen... Es más... ¡Prometo que intentarán hablar en el proximo! (otra cosa es que lo consigan mwahahaha), pero tranquila, Remus soporta bien las bromas de Sirius. ¡Gracias por el revi y espero que continúes leyendo!

**Hermi567 : **Creo que si que es la primera vez que dejas revi... ¡Pero gracias por haberlo echo! Y si.. Remus y Tonks son un encanto! Espero seguir recibiendo reviews tuyos! Hasta prontoo

**Mereth : **Holaaaas jejejeje Así me gusta! Que lo primero que hagas sea dejarme revi!! Solo faltaria!! XDDD y no me tientes con lo de hacerle pasar vergüenza a Lupin más seguido... ¡Una se acostumbra! Creo que va a pasar los siguientes capis sonrojado permanentemente xDD Y lo de incordiar a Leggy es un deporte que están pensando incorporar en las proximas olimpiadas xDD Juas, ¡ale! Ya hablaremos por el msn!

**Hawa Black : **¿Te has leido todo el fic de golpe? O.O Eso si es valor. Y tranquila, que este fic lo acabo! Prometido! No voy a dejarlo a medias aunke me cueste años terminarlo!! (espero que no sean años... U) Y weno... Puede que Siri vuelva con una elfa... O puede que no xDD Ya se sabrá. Todo a su debido tiempo :P ¡Gracias por leer el fic! Espero que también te haya gustado este capi

**Vanina : **¿Cómo que no puedes leer los capis? Oye, pues si quieres me agregas al msn y yo te los paso encantada.

**Umi Natsuko : **Juaas xD Ya sabía yo que no te iba a gustar demasiado el pasado capi. Weno! En este no te kejes que no sale casi nada!! Y no, no pienses mal con respecto a Harry y Ron xDD Y con respecto a lo de poner Ron/Hermione... Lo tendré muy en cuenta xD

**La kiski : **Es ke me gustaba más la ropa a lo muggle!! Remus estaba moniiiisimo!!

**ISaBeL : **Ale! Aquí otro capi! No pasa gran cosa pero... Era imprescindible para el continuar de la historia

**Elloith : **Joer xD Revi llarg pro no comentes re xD Cada cop m'agraden més xD En fi...

Ale! Ya están todos los revis contestados... ¡Muchas gracias a todos! ¡Me hacen feliz! Espero que este capi haya gustado a todo el mundo... Y ya sabéis... ¡Reviews con vuestras opiniones!

o o o


	10. Navegando hacia Tirion

Capítulo 10 .- Navegando hacía Tirion 

- ¡El permiso! ¡El permiso!

Esas palabras acompañadas por unas violentas sacudidas fueron lo que despertaron a Sirius aquella mañana. Abrió un ojo para descubrir que se trataba de Merry y Pippin que daban botes sobre el colchón. El hombre se rascó la cabeza confundido al mismo tiempo que intentaba entender lo que gritaban los eufóricos hobbits.

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó al fin

- ¿Todos los mortales estáis así de atontados recién despertados?

Era Legolas quien había hablado. El elfo miraba la escena con una sonrisa divertida, desde el umbral de la puerta, donde se había apoyado.

- Ha llegado un mensajero de Tirion de parte de la dama Galadriel. – explicó Pippin que parecía muy emocionado -¡Tienes su permiso para viajar hasta allí!

- ¡Y nosotros podremos acompañarte! – añadió Merry en el mismo tono que su amigo.

- Gimli y Simberminë le están dando una ojeada a los barcos disponibles. Seguramente podremos partir hoy mismo al atardecer – habló el elfo, que era el que más calmado estaba.

- No partiremos ni la próxima edad si no empezáis a mover vuestros preciosos culitos para ayudar un poco – Simberminë acababa de entrar en la habitación y no parecía estar de demasiado buen humor.

- Vaya, que mal humor de buena mañana – comentó sarcástico Legolas - ¿O es el comportamiento habitual de todas las elfas que llegan solteras a cierta edad?

Merry y Pippin miraron a Legolas como diciendo : "Mira quien fue a hablar". Por su parte, la elfa le fulminó con una mirada de odio y dijo : - Dime Legolas ¿por qué no te pones a dar saltitos encima del colchón de Sirius también? No te reprimas, que aquí todos sabemos que a un elfo con tu mentalidad le encanta hacer estas cosas.

Nadie se atrevió a protestar por la tarea que les asignó la elfa después de esto.

O o o O

Todos los miembros de la Orden del Fénix se sentaron alrededor de la mesa de la cocina, como de costumbre. Albus Dumbledore les había convocado para una reunión urgente.

Lupin se sentó entre Ojo-loco y Arthur Weasley, pues desde allí no podía ver a Tonks y no habría riesgo de que se desconcentrara y dejara de escuchar lo que el director tenía que decirles.

- ¿Y bien? – preguntó Snape - ¿Qué era eso tan importante?

- Hemos sido informados – comenzó Dumbledore con su habitual tranquilidad – Que unas extrañas criaturas han sido vistas por multitud de magos y no menos cantidad de muggles, a los que el Ministerio ha tenido que modificar la memoria.

- Que trabajen. Si están ocupados dejarán de incordiar – gruñó Ojo-loco

- El problema no es este, Alastor – siguió el director – Sino la procedencia de dichas criaturas.

- ¿No son conocidas? – intervino Molly Weasley, que hasta el momento había estado sirviendo té a todos los presentes.

- Tenemos descripciones completas y dibujos, pero hasta el momento nadie ha sabido identificarlos.

- Yo he visto los dibujos y en mi vida me he encontrado con ninguna criatura parecida – interrumpió Charlie Weasley.

- ¿Y de donde han salido? – preguntó Tonks. Pero al hablar, la joven bruja dio un golpe a la taza de té que tenía delante, y el líquido se derramó, manchando el mantel - ¡Oh! Perdón...

- Tememos que al intentar ayudar a Sirius podamos haber establecido una conexión entre mundos – habló Dumbledore, aunque su voz sonaba tan tranquila como si estuviera recitando el abecedario latín.

- Pero todo esto son teorías y hipótesis. Necesitamos saber las cosas seguras para decidir como actuar –dijo Bill.

- Alguien tendría que buscar una de estas criaturas para capturarla y traerla aquí. Así la podríamos interrogar – propuso Snape.

Dumbledore asintió, se colocó bien las gafas y miró a todos los presentes : - ¿Alguien se presta voluntario?

- Yo – dos voces hablaron al mismo tiempo, y todos los ojos de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix se posaron sobre quienes acababan de pronunciar el monosílabo : Remus y Tonks, que al instante enrojecieron.

Antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada más, una segunda taza volcó, derramando todo su té. Un apurado Remus Lupin pidió disculpas mientras que con manos temblorosas recogía lo que acababa de tirar.

O o o O

Sirius no pensó en dar noticias a la Orden del Fénix para informarles que pronto cumpliría su propósito. Se pasó toda la mañana muy ocupado con los preparativos para el viaje.

Era cerca de mediodía cuando las trompetas de plata de Minas Tirith sonaron; daban la bienvenida a alguien.

Acto seguido, una multitud de guardias empezaron a ir de un lado para otro. Parecían muy atareados, lo que sorprendió a todos, pues los hombres de Aragorn últimamente estaban muy tranquilos, dormitando en sus puestos de guardia, o jugando a las cartas entre ellos. También vieron a Arwen que pasaba apresurada por su lado, sin prestarles la menor atención, cosa que tampoco les extrañó demasiado, pues esa había sido la actitud de la elfa desde el "pequeño" incidente de aquel desayuno.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? – preguntó Sirius, que caminaba al lado de Legolas. Ambos iban cargando con algunos trapos y otros utensilios de limpieza, pues les habían mandado fregar la cubierta del barco, que estaba anclado en el gran río Anduin, que fluía muy cerca de la ciudadela.

El elfo se encogió de hombros como toda respuesta. No estaba de muy buen humor desde que Simberminë le había prácticamente obligado a limpiar mientras ella no hacía nada.

- ¡Venga! Mejora ese humor – dijo Sirius dándole una palmada en la espalda, cosa que hizo que casi se le cayeran los cubos, los trapos y la fregona que llevaba consigo – Limpiaremos con un poco de magia.

- ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que aún me caes mejor por el echo de ser mago? – Legolas esbozó una ligera sonrisa

- Ah, bien... Muy bonito – el animago fingió estar ofendido - ¿Y si no lo fuera me odiarías tanto como a Simberminë?

- No la odio. Es solo que... – el elfo se interrumpió, no sabiendo como expresarse exactamente – Es como... Como un acuerdo mutuo para fastidiarnos.

Black le miró fijamente por unos instantes, mientras una sonrisa maliciosa se le formaba en los labios.

- ¿Quieres que en el barco transfigure una mesa en un colchón para que puedas saltar sin reprimirte?

- ¿Me está diciendo esto un hombre que se dedica a transformarse en perro para ladrar, dar saltos y lamer a la gente?

Hombre y elfo intercambiaron unas miradas serias antes de estallar en carcajadas.

- Anda vamos a limpiar o cierta elfa nos va a tirar de las orejas – dijo Sirius al fin.

O o o O

La situación no podía ser más incómoda para Remus y Tonks. Acababan de salir de la casa de Grimmauld Place y se dirigían a la zona donde esas criaturas habían sido vistas.

El silencio pesaba entre ellos, y ambos buscaban desesperadamente en algún tema de conversación.

- Oye Remus...

- Tonks yo...

Ambos magos hablaron a la vez.

- Tu primero – dijo Lupin

- No, no – negó ella – Primero tu.

- Está bien – el hombre-lobo suspiró. Le era muy complicado hablar de aquello – La otra noche cuando...

Pero un gruñido que distaba mucho de parecer humano le interrumpió. No les costó demasiado adivinar de que se trataba.

- Me parece que tendremos que dejar nuestra charla para otro momento – dijo Lupin clavando su mirada dorada en la fea criatura que tenían frente a ellos.

Ambos sacaron sus varitas al mismo tiempo que el ser blandía una espada corta, tosca y algo torcida.

- No parece demasiado peligroso, pero no te confíes – le susurró el licántropo a la chica.

Remus y Tonks avanzaron inseguros; la criatura también caminó hacia ellos, pero con pasos seguros y fuertes. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, el hombre lanzó un _"Petrificus totalus"_para iniciar la lucha, pero se quedó atónito cuando su oponente cayó rígido al suelo.

- ¿Esto no tendría que haber sido un poco más difícil? – pensó en voz alta.

- ¡Remus, mira! – exclamó Tonks señalando un punto del asfalto. Los ojos dorados del hombre-lobo siguieron a una rata grande, de aspecto poco saludable, con una pata de plata reluciente, que se alejaba corriendo, ya fuera de su alcance.

O o o O

Sirius y Legolas acabaron en seguida de limpiar la cubierta del navío, y se apresuraron a volver a la ciudadela. A ambos les picaba la curiosidad por saber quien había llegado antes.

- Quizá sea Faramir... – opinó Legolas en voz alta – Su padre era el Senescal de Minas Tirith antes que Aragorn reclamara el trono.

- Entonces quizá sea su padre que viene a visitar la ciudad que en su día gobernó – comentó el animago.

El elfo negó con la cabeza : - Denethor enloqueció, y su locura lo llevó a la muerte.

Pero no era Faramir quien había llegado, sino Elladan y Elrohir, los elfos gemelos que el animago había conocido en Rivendel. Todos en la ciudad estaban exaltados, pues era la primera vez que los hermanos de la reina visitaban Minas Tirith.

- Queríamos partir ya hacía Tirion – explicó Elrohir después de las salutaciones – Nos enteramos que vosotros ibais a partir también, y pensamos que podríamos embarcar juntos, si no os importa claro.

- Además hemos aprovechado para visitar a nuestra hermana... Porque luego papá se pone muy pesado con lo de que no ejercemos de hermanos mayores... – añadió Elladan, pero mirando al cielo con una expresión resignada.

- ¡Claro que no nos importa! – exclamó Sirius, que estaba muy agradecido de la hospitalidad que los dos hermanos le habían dado en Rivendel – Será todo un placer.

- Podemos ir a comer y así charlamos un rato – propuso Legolas – Antes que esa elfa loca nos de algo más que hacer.

O o o O

En un lugar oscuro y frío, cerca de Azkaban, un mago de penetrantes ojos rojos y cara de serpiente aguardaba a uno de sus siervos, que llegó apresurado.

- Ah... Wormtail... – siseó al tiempo que sus labios se torcían en lo que pretendía ser una sonrisa.

- Mi señor... – el hombre que acababa de llegar se arrojó a los pies de su señor y le besó el bajo de la túnica. Luego permaneció en silencio, esperando a que le dieran permiso para hablar.

- Dime... ¿qué ha pasado?

- Nos atacaron, mi señor. Se llevaron al orco y...

- ¿Quién? – interrumpió Voldemort

- Remus Lupin y la joven prima de Sirius Black, señor.

- Y dime, Wormtail... ¿¡PORQUE NO HICISTE NADA!?

- Yo... Yo... ¡Hubiese sido una lucha de dos contra uno!

- _¡Crucio!_

Peter Pettigrew empezó a retorcerse de dolor en el suelo, como un animal agonizante. Unos agudos chillidos llenaron la húmeda y oscura sala donde se encontraban.

- Eres débil, Wormtail... Débil y cobarde… Es un milagro que sigas con vida... Y aun no sé porque te mantengo a mi servicio.. ¡Me eres de muy poca utilidad!

- Lo... lo siento... no... no volverá a... a ocurrir... – balbuceó Pettigrew entre espasmos de dolor.

Voldemort alargó la maldición unos minutos más, para luego hacerla desaparecer.

- Capturaron al orco... ¿cómo lo hicieron?

- Con un simple hechizo de los más básicos... Lupin le derribó.

- Me estás diciendo... ¿¡QUE HE TRAIDO A UNA PANDA DE INÚTILES?!

- Pero señor... yo no... Bellatrix dijo que sus armas... – Pettigrew tembló ante el nuevo ataque de furia de su señor.

- Acércate, Wormtail.

El hombre hizo lo que Voldemort le ordenaba, pero lloriqueando. Aunque le dolió, notó con alivio como el mago oscuro no hizo nada más que dejar su antebrazo al descubierto y tocar la Marca Tenebrosa con la punta de su varita.

O o o O

- Bueno, si ya estamos todos podemos embarcar ¿no? – dijo Simberminë con impaciencia.

Todos recogieron los ligeros equipajes que se habían preparado y tras despedirse y dar las gracias por todo a Aragorn y Arwen, salieron del palacio.

- Cualquiera se atreve a hacerla esperar... – murmuró Pippin.

Mientras iban avanzando, Legolas se quedó atrás junto a los gemelos.

- O sea que habéis decidido partir – comentó el rubio.

- Que remedio – contestó Elladan con un suspiro

- Llegué a pensar que os quedaríais con esos dúnedain con los que habéis pasado los últimos siglos – habló Legolas otra vez.

- Debatimos largamente los pros y los contras acerca de si quedarnos o partir... – explicó Elrohir – Pero al fin y al cabo... ¿Qué pintamos nosotros en un mundo ya gobernado por los hombres?

- También está el hecho – añadió su hermano – que siempre hemos sido algo reacios a crecer, a madurar y a tomar responsabilidades. Mejor una jarra de cerveza que una espada.

- En Tirion, sin deberes a los que atender o batallas que librar podremos tener un poco de paz y tranquilidad. Asistir a fiestas, ir a dormir cuando amanezca... Pero...

- ¿Pero? – interrogó Legolas

- No sé... Es esa sensación que ya no volveremos a hacer nada útil nunca más. No sé si nos entiendes...

Legolas los entendía. Él mismo había sentido eso una vez finalizó la Guerra del Anillo. Había intentado alejar esa sensación con los viajes junto a Gimli y con la ayuda que le prestó a Faramir, un viejo amigo, a embellecer con árboles y plantas sus tierras.

Y cuando creía que ya no le quedaba nada que hacer, se encontró con Sirius.

- Bueno... Hay algo que podríais hacer... – dijo al fin

- ¿Qué? – preguntaron Elladan y Elrohir al unísono.

- Es Sirius que necesita una pequeña ayudita... – Legolas procedió a explicarles el problema concreto que tenía el hombre en su mundo.

- A ver si lo he entendido... – dijo Elladan – La idea es viajar hasta el mundo de Sirius...

- ¿Y ayudar a acabar con el tal Voldemort? – acabó por él Elrohir.

- Bueno... Si... Dicho así parece una locura; un completo disparate... Pero... – dijo Legolas

- ¡Suena genial! – exclamaron los dos gemelos a la vez.

Legolas sonrió, pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar una palabra, los gritos malhumorados de una elfa les interrumpieron.

- ¿¡Queréis dejaros de charlas y embarcar de una vez!?

Los tres elfos dieron un respingo y se apresuraron a subir al barco.

O o o O

Sirius le echó una última mirada preocupada a Gimli, que había resultado ser altamente sensible al movimiento de su embarcación en alta mar.

El animago decidió salir a cubierta a tomar un poco el aire, pues las incesables quejas del enano le habían empezado a producir la sensación que él mismo se mareaba también.

Era ya de noche. El día le había pasado increíblemente deprisa. Se quedó mirando fijamente el mar, donde el reflejo de la luna y las estrellas bailaba al compás de las olas.

Su mente voló, y de pronto se encontró a si mismo pensando en Londres, y sorprendiéndose de lo mucho que echaba de menos su mundo. Si bien era verdad que en la Tierra Media le habían tratado con amabilidad, y que había hecho muy buenas amistades, su deseo de volver se intensificó esa noche, a medida que el barco lo iba acercando cada vez más a la ciudad de Tirion.

- Vaya, veo que tu no te has mareado

El hombre reconoció en la voz de Simberminë un deje de arrogancia.

- No sois solo los elfos a los que no os afecta nada – contestó él en el mismo tono.

La elfa se colocó a su lado.

- Gimli ya se encuentre lo suficientemente mal para todos nosotros – comentó ella de nuevo.

- ¡Como te atreves! Él es un enano y es una completa coincidencia su estado desmejorado con el echo de que se haya subido por primera vez en un trozo de madera que flota – imitó Sirius a lo que llevaba diciendo Gimli toda la tarde.

La pequeña broma hizo que Simberminë se riera.

- No te cae demasiado bien ¿verdad? – preguntó él, refiriéndose al enano.

- El desagrado mutuo entre elfos y enanos es algo natural que viene de mucho tiempo atrás. La relación de Gimli y Legolas no es nada normal – explicó la elfa encogiéndose de hombros.

- Prejuicios sin fundamento... – murmuró el hombre – Mira, te daré un consejo. Nunca juzgues a alguien por lo que los demás te digan de él. Conoce a la persona y luego decide por ti misma la opinión que tendrás al respecto. Es una de las cosas más importantes que he aprendido en mi vida.

- Esas palabras son muy bonitas dichas así, pero en realidad todo el mundo juzga sin conocer – se defendió ella.

- Lo sé – Sirius fijó su mirada gris sobre la elfa – Por eso mismo todo el mundo me cree un fiel seguidor de Voldemort, capaz de entregar a su mejor amigo y a su familia y de matar a mucha más gente.

Una mano suave apretó reconfortablemente la del animago.

- Eres un buen hombre Sirius Black. Noble y valiente. No dejes que la opinión de muchos te impida ver tus cualidades. Si aquellos que son importantes para ti saben como eres realmente, considérate afortunado.

Los dos se miraron sonrientes por unos instantes, ajenos a aquellos ojos azules que les miraban desde las sombras. Su dueño decidió interrumpir.

- Bonita noche

Sirius y Simberminë se giraron para mirar a Legolas.

- Perfecta para filosofear – respondió Black con bueno humor. Y antes de poder pronunciar otra palabra, tuvo que sacarse el espejo del bolsillo. Harry quería hablar con él.

O o o O

La Orden del Fénix volvía a estar reunida. La misión de Lupin y Tonks había sido un éxito. Ambos habían conseguido traer a una de esas extrañas criaturas que tanto muggles como magos habían visto.

- ¿Qué es? – preguntó Molly Weasley acercándose al extraño ser y examinándolo de cerca con la nariz arrugada en señal de desagrado.

- Harry ha hablado con su padrino, y según Sirius es un orco – explicó Remus – Una de las criaturas más horribles y malvadas del mundo donde está él ahora.

- Entonces ya está – gruño Ojo-loco – Voldemort ha establecido la conexión antes que nosotros. Está claro que estos orcos están de su parte.

- No perdamos la calma señores – habló Dumbledore por primera vez – Remus y Tonks no han tenido problemas para reducir al orco que tenemos aquí. No sabemos cuan peligrosos pueden ser. Sugiero no alarmarnos hasta que tengamos la opinión de un profesional.

- ¿Entonces tienes algún plan pensado Albus? – preguntó McGonnagall. La mujer aún estaba avergonzada por haber confundido a estas criaturas provenientes de otro mundo con muggles disfrazados.

- Buscaremos a un buen experto en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas – dijo el director – Nos podrá decir cuanta magia tienen estas criaturas, lo inteligentes que son y el peligro potencial que nos pueden suponer.

- ¿Buscaremos? Yo creía que nuestro experto en estos temas era el joven Charlie Weasley – ironizó Severus Snape

El aludido dirigió una mala mirada a su antiguo profesor de pociones : - Mi especialidad son los dragones, ya lo sabe profesor Snape.

- Yo mismo me encargaré de encontrar a alguien experimentado y competente, y que sea de confianza, evidentemente – anunció Dumbledore.

Antes que alguien pudiera hablar, Severus Snape se levantó : - Nos está llamando – dijo simplemente, y todos comprendieron a lo que se refería.

La reunión se dio por terminada. Bill Weasley y Kingsley Shacklebolt subieron al orco a una de las habitaciones, donde lo dejaron atado, Snape se marchó, y los demás miembros de la Orden se fueron a atender un asunto u otro.

O o o O

Acababa de amanecer cuando divisaron tierra en el horizonte. Sirius y Legolas estaban recién despertados, disfrutando de la brisa matutina en cubierta.

- Ya estamos llegando – comentó el elfo – Pronto podrás volver. Y nosotros conoceremos tu mundo.

El mago sonrió. En ese momento deseaba regresar a Londres más que nada.

- Ya verás, podréis conocer a Harry, a Remus, a mi prima Tonks...

- ¿Y a alguna chica especial para ti? – interrumpió Legolas

Sirius negó con la cabeza : - Ya me gustaría a mi...

- ¿Nunca has estado con nadie? – preguntó sorprendido

- ¡Estás hablando con Sirius Black! Claro que he salido con chicas, y no con pocas precisamente. Pero estos últimos años al estar en Azkaban y ser un fugitivo me han supuesto un pequeño problema. Ahora mismo mi única posibilidad seria alguien que supiera la verdad sobre mi...

- ¿Alguien como Simberminë? – dijo Legolas con una expresión que Sirius no supo interpretar.

El animago miró al elfo fijamente por unos minutos, hasta que comprendió lo que sucedía.

- No te negaré que es atractiva. Pero sabiendo que te gusta a ti, me mantendré al margen.

Legolas enrojeció hasta la punta de sus orejas : - A mi no me gusta – murmuró.

El hombre adoptó una pose dramática : - ¿Por qué siempre me tienen que tocar amigos que no aceptan sus sentimientos?

Su conversación se vio interrumpida por dos hobbits muy exaltados y gritando cosas incomprensibles.

- ¿Se puede saber que estáis diciendo? – preguntó Sirius al fin, perdiendo la paciencia.

- ¡Que vamos a llegar justo el día de la inauguración de las fiestas de Tirion! – dijo Merry por fin, en un tono entendible.

- ¡Y vamos a llegar a punto para los fuegos artificiales de Gandalf de esta noche! – añadió Pippin en el mismo tono.

- ¿Fiesta? ¿Fuegos artificiales? Legolas, esta noche es la tuya, ¡a por ella! – dijo el mago sin dejar de sonreír. El buen humor se le había intensificado. Una fiesta no le vendría nada mal, aunque fuera sin compañía.

- ¿A por ella? – preguntó Merry curioso - ¿Es que te gusta alguien Legolas?

El pobre elfo no podía sonrojarse más; incluso podría jurarse que relucía bajo la pálida luz de la mañana que estaba empezando.

La curiosidad de los dos hobbits supuso que Legolas pasara un mal rato, hasta que llegó Gimli y rescató a su amigo de las burlas.

Hacía media tarde llegaron a Tirion. Desembarcaron en el puerto de la ciudad, y pronto todos se maravillaron con su belleza : la ciudad era de muros blancos, parecidos a los de Minas Tirith, pero su conformación era diferente. Parecía un típico pueblecito de pescadores, con sus tabernas y casitas, pero tenia una peculiaridad muy poco común : todas las escaleras que se veían eran de cristal, y relucían bajo el sol.

- Que maravilla – murmuró Elrohir – Y nosotros dudamos en venir...

- Y yo perdiendo el tiempo visitando Cavernas Centelleantes... – añadió Legolas intentando que Gimli no le oyera, pero el enano tenía el oído especialmente fino.

- ¡Desagradecido! – gruñó - ¡Otro día te dejo con los hobbits hasta que se cansen de burlarse de ti!

- ¡Eh! – interrumpió Sirius - ¿Nos vamos a preparar para la fiesta?

Todos siguieron al hombre, pues este estaba tan eufórico que nadie se atrevió a llevarle la contraria.

O o o O

Los mortífagos habían acudido fieles a la llamada de su Señor. Todos se dispusieron en su habitual círculo alrededor de Voldemort, que los miró uno a uno con sus fríos ojos rojos.

- Severus... – dijo por fin. El aludido hizo una reverencia y se quedó de rodillas delante suyo – No me habías dicho que Dumbledore tenía conocimiento de nuestros orcos... Y menos que había enviado dos de los suyos a atrapar a uno...

- Mi señor... Todo fue pura casualidad. Dumbledore no sabía nada.

- ¿¡Y porque el hombre-lobo y la prima de Black encontraron y capturaron a uno!? – gruñó Voldemort.

Todos los mortífagos se estremecieron ante el grito, pero Snape permaneció impasible.

- Salen juntos, mi señor. Debían estar en uno de sus... paseos, cuando encontraron a una criatura extraña y decidieron atraparla para investigarla – mintió a la perfección el profesor de pociones. No había perdido la calma en ningún momento.

- Bien... Lucius – llamó a otro de los componentes del círculo - ¿Qué has averiguado sobre esas armas que llevaban consigo?

- Tienen un poco de magia, mi señor. Un extraño poder de sumir en un frío mundo de oscuridad y sombras todo aquel que sea herido por ellas. Dicen que fueron fabricadas por los más fieles siervos de su señor, que ya desaparecieron – habló aquel que había sido llamado.

- Pero si oportunidad de acercarse a nuestros oponentes... Poco pueden hacer estas armas... ¡Wormtail!

Uno de los mortífagos se estremeció bajo su máscara, y se adelantó unos pasos del resto. Al igual que Snape se arrodilló delante de su Señor.

- Quiero que procures a todos nuestros orcos armaduras mágicas.

Peter Pettigrew asintió no muy seguro de si mismo.

- Estas armaduras solo repelen los hechizos más básicos... ¿Cree que servirán de algo mi señor? – habló una mujer entre los mortífagos. Era Bellatrix, sin duda.

- Ahora se habrán confiado. Que hayan podido capturar a uno tan fácilmente no les hará temer por ellos... Con una de estas armaduras bastará para que se acerquen lo suficiente para poder herirlos con sus armas... – habló Voldemort. Hizo una pausa y se giró para mirar a Pettigrew, que seguía arrodillado, temblando como una hoja – No me falles esta vez Wormtail...

- No... No mi señor – balbuceó este

- Tendrás tu recompensa si haces bien tu trabajo. Mataré aquellos por los que estás inquieto... A Remus Lupin y a Sirius Black. Con mis propias manos.

O o o O

Simberminë se dirigió hacia la playa, se quitó las delicadas sandalias y empezó a caminar por la orilla, donde las olas besaban la arena, sin importarle que el bajo de su vestido se mojara.

La luna llena se reflejaba en las cristalinas aguas, la brisa le removía el pelo y el suave vaivén de las olas quedaba amortiguado por los alegres sonidos provenientes de la fiesta.

- ¿Nadie te ha dicho que eres muy poco sociable?

La elfa dio un respingo al oír una voz que habló de repente a sus espaldas. Se puso rápidamente a la defensiva cuando se dio cuenta de que era Legolas.

- Prefiero estar sola que mal acompañada – replicó ella haciendo una mueca.

- Entonces me iré – dijo el elfo bajando la mirada. Simberminë se sorprendió que pareciera triste por algo.

- No, no... No quería decir que tu fueras una mala compañía. Quédate

Legolas alzó la vista y fijo sus ojos azules en los de la elfa : - ¿Estás segura? No tengo ganas de discutir.

- Ni yo. ¿Por qué no estás en la fiesta? – preguntó ella

- Me aburren las fiestas. He asistido a demasiadas en mi vida

- Gajes de ser príncipe supongo – la elfa sonrió por primera vez

Ambos posaron la vista sobre el mar, al tiempo que sentían como les atraía. Aún después de haberlo cruzado.

- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en embarcarte? – Legolas rompió el silencio.

- Tenía la sensación que aún me quedaba algo por hacer allí... – ella hizo una pausa antes de añadir -Y no me resignaba a partir y a dejarlo todo a manos de los hombres. ¿Y tu?

Legolas se encogió de hombros : - Me puse a viajar junto a Gimli... Y el tiempo pasó sin que apenas me diera cuenta.

El elfo experimentaba una extraña sensación en su interior. Ya había sido raro el impulso de acercarse a Simberminë cuando la vio paseando sola por la playa... Y el extraño cosquilleo que sintió cuando la vio hablando con Sirius en la cubierta del barco.

- Enseguida empezarán los fuegos artificiales de Gandalf – dijo Legolas al fin, más que nada para interrumpir sus propios pensamientos; no estaba seguro de querer llegar a una conclusión al respecto - ¿Vamos a verlos?

Simberminë asintió y ambos se dirigieron con los demás asistentes de las fiestas de Tirion a una pequeña cala, donde se sentaron en la arena. Desde el horizonte no tardaron a elevarse espectaculares fuegos de colores, que explotaban dibujando maravillosas formas, que destacaban vivamente en el oscuro cielo.

Legolas miró de reojo a la elfa, que sentada a su lado miraba absorta el cielo. En su rostro se reflejaban los diferentes colores de los fuegos que estallaban. Entonces la mano de ella rozó la suya y le hizo dar un respingo. Ambos miraron al mismo tiempo sus manos unidas. A ella no pareció importarle, pues volvió a fijar la vista en el espectáculo que tenía lugar en el firmamento, él, decidió no mover la mano tampoco, pero su corazón había empezado a palpitar con tal violencia que no se concentró en nada que no fuera intentar controlar sus propios latidos.

O o o O

Harry bostezó de aburrimiento y miró a Hermione y Ron que estaban sentados a su lado, en el mismo estado que él.

- Tengo ganas que empiecen las clases de una vez... – murmuró el ojiverde.

Su amigo pelirrojo le miró como si acabara de ver a un fantasma : - ¿Quién eres tu y que has hecho con mi amigo?

- En serio Ron... De volver a ver a todo el mundo, a Seamus, a Dean, a Neville, a Malfoy...

- ¿¡A Malfoy!? – exclamaron Hermione y Ron a la vez

Harry se quedó de piedra por unos instantes, las palabras le habían salido de la boca casi sin pensar, pero rápidamente supo reaccionar : - Por supuesto, ¿no echáis de menos ver como quiere hacerse el importante y todo le sale mal?

Sus dos amigos parecieron darse por satisfechos con aquella explicación, pero el chico que vivió no pudo dejar de pensar porque había dicho exactamente que tenía ganas de volver a ver a Malfoy...

- ¿Vamos a ver esa criatura extraña que han capturado Lupin y Tonks? – propuso Ron.

Harry asintió, y Hermione les siguió muy a su pesar, echándoles la charla que tal vez se podrían meter en problemas si subían a ver al orco sin permiso. Pero como de costumbre sus dos amigos no le hicieron el menor caso.

Tan pronto como abrieron la puerta la horrible criatura lanzó un gruñido horrible.

- Es asquerosa... – comentó Hermione arrugando la nariz.

Harry vio con una sonrisa como su amiga, que se había sobresaltado al verlo, había agarrado con fuerza la mano de Ron, y que este se había puesto rojo, como de costumbre.

El chico pensó que los pequeños roces entre el pelirrojo y la castaña se hacían cada vez más habituales... Decidió desaparecer silenciosamente, dejándolos solos. Ron y Hermione no se dieron cuenta que se había ido.

O o o O

Sirius vio con una sonrisa amarga como Legolas y Simberminë se acercaban juntos. La verdad es que el hombre había contemplado la posibilidad de conquistar a la elfa, pues no podía negar que le resultaba muy atractiva, y ese punto de mal carácter le fascinaba. Pero Legolas era su amigo, y nunca se había interpuesto entre un amigo y una chica, ni tenía intención de empezar a hacerlo ahora. Pensó que hubiera sido lo mismo si en su momento se hubiera sentido atraído por Lily; por nada del mundo hubiera intentado nada con la pelirroja, por respeto a James y a su amistad.

Una insistente mano de hobbit que le tiraba de la manga le hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

- ¡Es Gandalf! – exclamó Merry dando saltitos.

Sirius se giró para encontrarse cara a cara con un anciano de largos cabellos y barba plateados, que lo miraba con una sonrisa bondadosa en los labios. Aunque antes de darse la oportunidad de decir algo, Merry y Pippin se abalanzaron sobre él, y acto seguido también fueron a saludarle efusivamente Legolas, Gimli, Elladan y Elrohir.

- ¿No tienes la sensación que estos reencuentros entre viejos amigos ocurren demasiado a menudo dejándonos siempre al margen? – le dijo Simberminë a Sirius, al tiempo que se ponía a su lado.

- Me consuelo pensando que yo tendré los míos una vez esté en Londres – sonrió el animago.

Una vez finalizadas las salutaciones, Gandalf miró fijamente a Sirius. Éste pensó que si hubiera llevado unas gafas de media luna hubiera podido pasar perfectamente por el hermano gemelo de Dumbledore.

- Tengo conocimiento de cual es tu problema – dijo con voz suave el anciano – Y buscaré una solución para ayudarte si me das unos pocos días de tiempo.

- Muchísimas gracias – habló Sirius, sinceramente agradecido – Por supuesto, tómese el tiempo que crea necesario. Muchas gracias.

El anciano rió con risa clara : - Tampoco hace falta que me des tantas veces las gracias, solo soy alguien mayor que se aburre demasiado.

O o o O

We! Si, he tardado mucho! Pero es que mi beta tenía el ordenador muerto. De echo, esto está sin betear (aunke probablemente va a matarme por haberlo subido así xD). Pero decidí no haceros esperar más, pq ya erais muchos los que me preguntabais cuando iba a actualizar.

¿Qué os ha parecido? He tenido una iluminación de última hora para hacer un cambio en las parejas :P De echo en el capi siguiente que ya he empezado va a salir un nuevo psg, que a los que leáis mi otro fic (el de Amor Platónico) os va a sonar bastante :P

Bien! Ya me callo, vamos con los reviews :

**Umi Natsuko : **Jajajaja, tu ves slash ya en todas partes xD Espero que este capi te haya gustado tb! Y sip, no me olvido del Ron-Hermione, ya lo ves.

**Mereth : **We, yo creo que tu encuentras monisimo a Remus aunke no esté sonrojado xD ¿Tu cuarto es la ultima puerta del pasillo a la derecha? XDD Creo que ya me lo habias dicho alguna vez... xD, ale disfruta con Remus en este :P

**Rosemary Black : **¿Qué va a pasar con Sirius? Mmmm... Sigue leyendo y lo sabrás!! Mwahahaha (nada demasiado malo, tranquila xD)

**Elloith : **¿Se't va tallar el revi? Em pensava que t'havies superat amb un revi de menys d'una linia xDD I lu d les noies babejant amb en leggy va ser algu que no vaig poder evitar :P Ale fins ara!!

**Dadaiiro : **¿Sirius un hechizo limpiador para limpiar a Arwen? Que va xD Me cae demasiado mal la elfa como para que mi nene haga esto xD Y si, Remus se comporta como un adolescente enamorado xD Pero ¿qué quieres? El pobre no está acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas. ¡Os he hecho esperar para el nuevo capi pero... sorry!

**Hawa Black : **Si U últimamente tardo mucho en actualizar... En fin, en cuanto a Lynn y Xana... En el momento concreto que salieron supongo que no eran las novias de Fred y George aún, pero creo que se gustaban bastante mutuamente

**Mayu : **Nariko se pone de rodillas : ¡¡¡No me mateeees!!! Sé que no conservaré mi cabeza mucho más pero... Ains, que creí que si dejaba un capi sin betear tampoco pasaría nada. Además, m gusta bastante como me quedó este en general, así que... U El proximo te prometo que te lo dejo betear hasta que te hartes xD... Y te regalo a Glorfindel en el fic de la elfa borde!! Pero no me mates que quiero vivir!!

**Nura de Mithlond : **Espero que la espera para este capi tb haya valido la pena... A mi me gusta bastante como ha quedado este capi, pero vosotros diréis que os parece :P

**Lunática Earwen : **¡Gracias por tus comentarios! La verdad es que animan a una a que siga escribiendo . Luna supongo que saldrá ahora cuando Harry y los demás vuelvan a empezar en Hogwarts, dentro de un par de capítulos. ¡Espero que sigas leyendo el fic! Y continúes dejando reviews claro :P

Ale, hasta aquí los revis dl capi anterior. Han sido pocos esta vez... Dejadme más andaaa ;; ¿No os doy pena? XDD Para los que seguís mi otro fic, mañana tendré capi nuevo listo, esta semana voy un poco retrasada, pero el domingo lo tendréis

Este capi personalmente me gusta bastante, pero quiero oír vuestras opiniones! Y más teniendo en cuenta que no está beteado (si encontráis algun fallo ya sabéis de que es :P).

O o o O


	11. Cuando el pasado acecha

Capítulo 11 .- Cuando el pasado acecha 

Charlie Weasley llegó puntual al Caldero Chorreante. Dumbledore le había pedido si podía ir a recoger allí a la más nueva adquisición de la Orden del Fénix, el mejor experto en Crianza de Criaturas Mágicas que el director de Hogwarts había podido encontrar.

El pelirrojo paseó la mirada por las diferentes mesas, dándose cuenta por primera vez que no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo era, o se llamaba el hombre que estaba buscando. Empezó a fijarse en los hombres mayores y de aspecto respetable que había en el pub.

- Perdone – habló una voz femenina a sus espaldas. - ¿Es usted Charlie Weasley?

El muchacho se giró para encontrarse cara a cara con una mujer algo mayor que él, de lacia melena de color castaño claro que le enmarcaba un rostro común, desde donde un par de ojos color miel le miraban con curiosidad tras los cristales de unas gafas.

- Si – asintió al final él – Soy yo.

- Soy Lucy Barns. El profesor Dumbledore me dijo que vendría usted a recogerme – explicó la mujer con una sonrisa.

- Entonces... Usted es...

- No me trate de usted, me hace sentir mayor.

- Si yo no te trato de usted, tu tampoco a mi, al fin y al cabo creo que soy más joven que tu – le sonrió de vuelta Charlie.

- Seguro que eres más joven.

- ¿Entonces tu eres la experta en Criaturas Mágicas que ha escogido Dumbledore?

- Yo no diría experta, pero si, me ha escogido Dumbledore.

El pelirrojo la valoró unos instantes más, en silencio. Supuso que debía tener aproximadamente la misma edad que Lupin. Pero la mujer sabía vestir con un aire muy juvenil : Llevaba una blusa de color azul y una falda ligera de color claro que le llegaba a las rodillas. Detrás de ella se veían una serie de bolsas de viaje, y una maleta.

- Gracias por seguir las indicaciones de Dumbledore y venir con ropa muggle – dijo Charlie al tiempo que cogía algunas de las bolsas de Lucy y le indicaba que le siguiera – Nuestro cuartel general está rodeado de casas muggles, y sus habitantes empezaban a sospechar al ver a tanta gente con túnicas.

- No hay problema – contestó ella, tirando de la pequeña maletita con ruedas – Vengo de familia muggle, así que se podría decir que me siento más cómoda así que con túnica.

- Ojalá pudiera decir yo lo mismo – suspiró el chico dando una ojeada a los vaqueros gastados y la camiseta blanca que llevaba. Se sentía casi como un payaso con esa ropa.

Caminaron hasta Grimmauld Place, el silencio entre ellos sólo interrumpido por el incesante taconeo de los zapatos de ella. Una vez llegaron a su destinación, la mujer vio con asombro como la casa aparecía entre la 11 y la 13.

- ¿Es este vuestro cuartel? – preguntó ella al final.

Charlie solo asintió al tiempo que llamaba al timbre. Unos gritos insistentes de mujer se dejaron oír desde el interior. Una joven de larga melena violeta les abrió la puerta.

- ¡Hola Charlie! – saludó con simpatía, y luego clavó su mirada verde en Lucy, y al instante le dedicó una sonrisa radiante - ¿Eres la nueva?

Lucy asintió, no muy convencida de a lo que se refería esa chica con "la nueva".

- ¡Ya era hora! Alguien joven por aquí con quien hablar

Ella se sintió halagada de que le hubieran llamado "joven". Con 36 años tenía que recoger los cumplidos de donde se podía.

- Yo soy Nymphadora Tonks, pero llámame Tonks – se presentó la chica.

- Lucy Barns – dijo la otra, devolviendo la sonrisa a la impulsiva Tonks.

- Vamos, te presentaré al resto – anunció el pelirrojo.

Lucy siguió a Charlie y a Tonks hasta la cocina, donde había seis personas más.

- El profesor Dumbledore – empezó a enumerar Tonks - Severus Snape, Bill Weasley, Arthur y Molly Weasley y...

- ¡Remus! – interrumpió Lucy. Hubiera reconocido a ese hombre de pelo castaño algo canoso y mirada dorada en cualquier sitio.

El licántropo miró a la mujer confundido, pero poco a poco la mirada en sus ojos se fue tornando en una de sumamente sorprendida : - ¿¡Lucy!? – dijo sin poder acabárselo de creer.

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿verdad? – sonrío ella. Remus por un momento se quedó serio, mirando con insistencia a la mujer, y luego asintió, levantándose con una leve sonrisa, para darle un efusivo abrazo.

- ¡Vaya! Así que ya os conocíais... – comentó Tonks, que había perdido su habitual sonrisa. La chica notaba una extraña sensación en la boca de su estómago.

- Coincidimos en Hogwarts – fue lo único que explicó el antiguo merodeador.

Tonks se cruzó de brazos y se dejó caer en una de las sillas ante la mirada divertida de Charlie y Bill, a quienes la relación entre Lupin y la joven bruja no había pasado desapercibida.

- La señorita Barns debe estar cansada. – interrumpió el director – Molly por favor, ¿serías tan amable de acompañarla a su habitación para que pueda ponerse cómoda?

Una vez las dos mujeres hubieron abandonado la cocina, Remus notó como cinco pares de ojos le miraban interrogantes. Entonces supo que no tendría más remedio que contarles la historia completa :

- Lucy iba dos cursos por debajo que nosotros en Hogwarts. Yo la conocí cuando yo hacía quinto, me estaba preparando a conciencia los TIMO's y coincidíamos muy a menudo en la biblioteca. Por aquel entonces ella, como muchas otras, se enamoró perdidamente de Sirius; la cosa quedó ahí hasta que en séptimo, Sirius se dio cuenta de que ella existía (no me acuerdo como sucedió exactamente). Él estaba acostumbrado a salir con las típicas "chicas guapas", así que cuando conoció a fondo a Lucy, supo apreciarla, y pronto a quererla.

-¿Mi primo enamorado? – preguntó Tonks, que sentía que le desaparecían los celos por momentos.

Remus asintió : - Era la primera vez que lo veía de esa forma. Empezaron a salir aproximadamente al mismo tiempo que James y Lily. Su relación tuvo bastantes baches, pero los dos estaban enamorados hasta las pestañas, así que a pesar de los problemas, continuaron juntos. Y cuando ya planeaban casarse... bueno... Encerraron a Sirius en Azkaban. Cuando se supo la noticia de todo lo que había sucedido ese día, vino a verme. Estaba tan mal como yo, o quizás más afectada si cabe... Me dijo que se iba lejos, a trabajar a América, a Nueva York creo. Y eso fue lo último que supe de ella hasta hoy.

Todo el mundo se había quedado mudo al oír la historia.

- Entonces... Ella no sabe nada de la inocencia de Sirius... – dijo Tonks, casi en un susurro.

Remus negó con la cabeza : - Lucy aún cree que estuvo a punto de casarse con un asesino fiel seguidor de Voldemort. Además supongo que se enteró de su muerte, pues el Profeta dio la noticia algunos días después.

- Propongo que seamos cautos a la hora de contarle que Sirius es inocente y está vivo... No sabemos que ha estado haciendo todos estos años, y a pesar de parecer una buena mujer no podemos confiar en nadie externo a la Orden. – habló Dumbledore, por primera vez en mucho rato.

- Profesor... Yo no creo que debamos desconfiar de...

- La habitación es perfecta, muchas gracias – dijo Lucy, que en ese momento acababa de volver, interrumpiendo las palabras que estaba pronunciando Lupin. La mujer no notó que todos la miraban con cierto aire de compasión.

O o o O

Sirius estornudó.

- Parece que haya alguien hablando de mi en alguna parte – comentó en broma.

Los días en Tirion pasaban rápidos. Mientras Gandalf buscaba una solución, el animago, Legolas, los hobbits y todos los demás se entretenían, cada uno a su manera, en la peculiar ciudad de los elfos del otro lado del mar.

- Esto es demasiado tranquilo... – masculló Sirius dándole una patada a una piedra.

- A ti lo que te pasa es que eres masoca. ¿No sabes disfrutar de la tranquilidad? – le contestó Legolas. Desde que habían llegado, ambos pasaban mucho tiempo juntos.

- ¿Dónde están Merry y Pippin? Desde que llegamos que casi no se les ve el pelo

- Deben estar otra vez con Frodo.

- Aquí todo el mundo conoce a alguien... Que fastidio... – el animago lanzó un sonoro bostezo.

- Venga va, cuéntame algo – le animó el elfo, para cambiar de tema; sabía que los reencuentros entre viejos compañeros le hacían recordar sus amigos que había dejado en el otro mundo.

- ¿Qué quieres que te cuente? – Sirius hizo una pausa y pensó en alguna anécdota que contar – ¡Si casi te he contado toda mi vida!

- Hay algo de lo que nunca me has hablado – dijo el otro con picardía – Me hablaste de tu mejor amigo y esa pelirroja, del otro amigo con tu prima... Una vez me dijiste que eras todo un rompecorazones de joven, ¿hubo alguna chica que dejara huella?

La sonrisa de Sirius cambió a una de melancólica; era la sonrisa de alguien que recuerda buenos tiempos, ya perdidos en la memoria.

- La hubo... – musitó el antiguo merodeador. – Pero no es una historia con final feliz.

- Lo siento... No quería hacerte recordar nada que...

- No. Hace mucho tiempo que no hablo de esto, y tal vez me vaya bien hacerlo... Me iría bien aceptar que ella ya no volverá.

- Entonces adelante – sonrió Legolas, para darle ánimos.

- Se llamaba Lucy... – empezó Sirius, titubeante, no muy seguro de sus propias palabras – Nos conocimos en el colegio. Ha sido la chica más maravillosa que jamás haya conocido...

Legolas sonrió; había notado como la mirada de su amigo se había iluminado súbitamente cuando había empezado a hablar de ella.

- Y bien... Justo entonces me encerraron y... No he vuelto a saber nada más de ella.

- ¿No intentaste ponerte en contacto con ella cuando te escapaste? – se sorprendió el elfo.

- ¿Realmente crees que habría leído una carta mía? No se habría molestado ni a abrirla...

Legolas no insistió en el tema, y la conversación quedó allí, pues los hobbits llegaron causando alboroto como siempre, acompañados de Frodo.

O o o O

Lucy se había ofrecido a quitar la mesa; aunque fuera la invitada no quería causar ninguna molestia a la Orden. Remus, que quería hablar a solas con ella, se retrasó deliberadamente del resto, fingiendo que estaba leyendo algo muy interesante en un pergamino.

- Hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía – dijo el hombre finalmente.

- Pues si – asintió Lucy – Hacía ya 14 años desde la última vez que estuve en Londres

- ¿Has estado en Nueva York todo este tiempo?

Lucy asintió y sonrió con pesar : - Aunque se echaba de menos todo esto. La gran ciudad está bien por un tiempo... Pero no para 14 años.

- Pues para no estar bien a ti te ha sentado genial. Me haces sentir más viejo. ¡Mírate! ¡Si aparentas diez años menos!

La mujer se echó a reír : - ¡No seas bobo! Sólo es la ropa.

Lupin negó con la cabeza : - Diría que tienes mucho mejor aspecto que la última vez que te vi, y ya es decir mucho. – Una vez hubo hablado se arrepintió al instante de haber mencionado la última vez que se vieron. Vio como a Lucy se le ensombrecía la mirada y dejaba de sonreír.

- Es que la última vez que nos vimos no estaba precisamente en mi mejor momento – murmuró ella con un hilillo de voz.

Remus sabía que la había fastidiado. Sin saber que decir, se levantó y la ayudó a doblar el mantel.

- ¿Supiste algo de él? – preguntó entonces Lucy, de repente.

- ¿Cómo?

- Cuando... se escapó de Azkaban... ¿intentó ponerse en contacto contigo? – las manos de la mujer se crisparon y apretó con fuerza el mantel que sostenía.

El licántropo se encontraba en una situación delicada. Dumbledore le había dicho que no le contara nada de Sirius a Lucy, al menos por el momento... Pero, sin embargo... ¿Era justo dejar que la mujer sufriera de esa forma? ¿Debía permitir que otra persona continuara pensando que su mejor amigo era la peor persona que pudiera existir?

- Lo siento, lo siento. No quiero saberlo – Lucy forzó una sonrisa, y interrumpió a Remus en sus pensamientos. – Es solo que... A veces... Me olvido que el Sirius al que yo conocí no era más que una mentira.

- Lucy, yo...

La mujer negó con la cabeza : - No hace falta que digas nada. El pasado del que he estado huyendo 14 años me ha alcanzado demasiado rápido en un solo día. Me acostumbraré – dicho esto, esbozó una triste sonrisa y subió a su habitación a dormir.

Lupin se volvió a hundir en su silla. No le gustaba ver a Lucy de esa forma...

- Se lo vas a contar ¿verdad?.

El licántropo alzó su mirada dorada un momento. Estaba tan abatido que no alcanzó ni a ponerse nervioso con la presencia de Tonks.

- Debería hacerlo.

La chica se acercó y se sentó al lado del hombre, poniéndole una mano reconfortante en el hombro : - No te tortures. No es culpa tuya. De todos modos sabrá la verdad cuando mi primo regrese.

- Pero hasta que regrese lo va a pasar muy mal. Y aún peor cuando descubra de quien es esta casa...

- Yo me encargaré de esto – Tonks le guiñó uno de sus ojos que ese día lucían rojos – La mantendré ocupada para que no se aburra y no tenga tiempo para pensar.

- Podrías llevártela esta noche a algún sitio; dudo que lo necesite alguna vez más que ahora.

La chica se quedó mirando al hombre lobo por unos instantes. Esa no había sido su intención; esa noche quería mantener con él la conversación que llevaban posponiendo hacía ya demasiado tiempo, pero no tuvo el valor para negarse a la petición de Lupin.

- De acuerdo – asintió ella – La llevaré a tomar algo.

O o o O

Lucy tenía la vista perdida en el cielo estrellado, no podía dejar de pensar en él. Pero no lloraba; los años anteriores le habían echo gastar todas las lágrimas que un ser vivo puede llegar a derramar en toda una vida.

Irremediablemente se sentía como si todos aquellos años de aislamiento no le hubieran servido para nada. Había bastado volver a Londres para que los recuerdos volvieran a atormentarla. Aún le parecía ver esos ojos grises mirándola sonrientes, su pelo negro, sus labios... En un gesto casi involuntario se sacó del bolsillo una foto; había tirado todas las demás, pero no había tenido valor para romper esa... Era del día que él le había pedido que se casaran. Ambos irradiaban felicidad. Acarició con la yema de los dedos la imagen de Sirius, que le guiñaba el ojo y le sonreía tiernamente; si no hubiese sido por los montones de testimonios que habían visto como mataba a Pettigrew nunca hubiera creído que él fuera capaz de cometer semejante atrocidad...

Unos golpes en la puerta la sacaron rápidamente del recuerdo del pasado, se guardó otra vez la foto entre la ropa y fue a abrir.

Era Tonks, con el pelo corto y extremadamente azul y vestida para salir.

- ¿Te vas a alguna parte? – preguntó Lucy forzando una sonrisa.

- ¡Por supuesto! Y tu te vienes conmigo. Tenemos que conocernos mejor, y no voy a aceptar un no por respuesta.

Al principio ella intentó negarse, pero cuando se dio cuenta que Tonks nunca desistiría, fue a vestirse y pronto ambas se perdían en la noche londinense.

O o o O

Muchos elfos miraban sorprendidos a Sirius, que se encontraba muy ocupado en una de las principales cocinas de la ciudad. Los hobbits habían tenido la genial idea de que el hombre les cocinara algún plato típico de su mundo, y tras sus insistentes peticiones, él no se había podido negar.

Aunque luego, el animago se había visto en un apuro. Por razones evidentes, hacía años que no cocinaba, y mucho menos para un número tan considerable de comensales.

- De todas formas no habréis probado lo que es realmente la buena comida de mi mundo hasta que lleguemos a Grimmauld Place y Molly Weasley os cocine algo. – dijo a modo de excusa al tiempo que servía los platos.

A causa de la falta de disponibilidad de ingredientes, y de la poca práctica de Sirius en la cocina, el plato elegido había sido una sencilla tortilla de patatas. A parte, estaba el echo de que los elfos eran un poco susceptibles a comerse algo que hubiera estado vivo alguna vez.

Justo cuando empezaban a comer, la puerta se abrió otra vez. Sirius iba a poner otro plato en la mesa, pero no era ningún elfo que quería cenar, sino Gandalf.

- ¿Interrumpo algo? – preguntó el anciano.

- ¡En absoluto! – se apresuró a asegurar Sirius – Sólo estábamos cenando. ¿Qué ocurre Gandalf?

El mago esbozó una sonrisa amable : - Te podré devolver a tu mundo cuando tu quieras.

- ¡Ahora mismo! – el animago se levantó demasiado rápido de su asiento, tirando un par de vasos con su movimiento.

- Me figuraba que querrías partir en seguida, por eso lo he dejado todo dispuesto.

En un momento se organizaron. Legolas, Elladan y Elrohir no dudaron en decidir que acompañarían a Sirius. Merry y Pippin también se apuntaron sin dudarlo. Gimli pareció más reacio a ir, y al final decidió quedarse con Frodo a esperar que los demás regresaran, y a última hora, Simberminë también se animó a ir.

A Sirius la espera se le estaba haciendo eterna. Gandalf sólo tardó unos pocos minutos a organizarlo todo, pero a él le parecieron siglos. Estaba deseando volver a estar en Londres, en su mundo. Ansiaba ver a Harry, a Remus y a todos los demás. Se le pasó por la cabeza que hasta le alegraría volver a ver a Snape.

- Relájate, hombre – le susurró Legolas al oído, que había estado observándolo todo el rato.

- Hasta que no esté allí no me voy a poder creer que puedo volver – aseguró Sirius golpeando impacientemente el suelo con un pie.

- Bien – Gandalf le tendió un pequeño colgante a Legolas – Esto será lo que os mantendrá en contacto con la Tierra Media; cuando queráis volver no tendréis que hacer nada más que desearlo fervorosamente.

Una vez todas las explicaciones hubieron concluido, el mago prosiguió con su tarea de llevarlos al tan ansiado mundo de Sirius.

Pronto, todos se vieron envueltos en una especie de neblina perfumada que les aturdió los sentidos y les llevó a un estado se semiinconsciencia. Por eso, ninguno de ellos pudo entender bien como dejaron atrás esa estancia iluminada a la luz de las velas de Tirion.

Cuando Sirius abrió los ojos, estaba preparado para ver cualquier cosa menos lo que tenía frente a si. Se frotó los ojos un par de veces para asegurarse que no estaba soñando. Ante el animago se alzaba el reloj más famoso de Inglaterra : el Big Ben. ¡Estaba de vuelta!

O o o O

- Hacía siglos que no salía, la verdad – afirmó Lucy con una sonrisa – Me lo he pasado muy bien.

- ¿Lo ves? Sabía que te vendría bien distraerte un poco. ¡Aprovecha que Dumbledore aún no te ha dado nada que hacer! – dijo Tonks.

Las dos brujas caminaban de regreso a Grimmauld Place. Era de madrugada ya, y ambas se lo habían pasado muy bien.

- ¿Sabes? Antes me he puesto celosa de ti – reconoció la metamorfomaga, a quien las copas que habían tomado a lo largo de la noche le habían aflojado la lengua.

- ¿De mi? – se extrañó Lucy.

- Si, por la confianza que has demostrado con Remus.

- ¡Ohhh vayaa! – rió la otra – Así que Lupin te ha robado el corazón. Tranquila, no sufras por mi, es solo un compañero de colegio de la juventud. ¿Y que? ¡Cuéntame! ¿Estáis saliendo juntos?

- Bueno... Salimos un día y... digamos que nuestra situación actual aún no ha sido hablada... Así que no sé que decirte.

La conversación siguió girando en torno al licántropo mientras Lucy y Tonks tomaban el camino de vuelta.

O o o O

Sirius se alegró de ver su casa en Grimmauld Place. De pronto ya no le parecía horrible, sino acogedora. Se adelantó al grupo para tocar el timbre, y hasta se alegró de oír gritar a su vieja madre en el interior.

Severus Snape fue quien abrió la puerta, y Sirius también se alegró de verle, tanto que le dio un rápido abrazo, que dejó al profesor de pociones de piedra.

- Vaya... – pudo decir Snape al final – Por fin has vuelto Black... Creí que te quedarías para siempre allí. Un buen lugar para huir de todas las preocupaciones ¿verdad?

- Lo bueno de la Tierra Media es que no estabas tu – dijo despreocupadamente Sirius mientras entraba en la casa - ¿Continuas con tus insomnios? Es muy tarde para estar despierto.

Legolas, Simberminë, Elladan, Elrohir, Merry y Pippin entraron después, sin abrir boca, aún sorprendidos por todas las cosas extrañas y maravillosas de ese mundo. Snape cerró la puerta violentamente tras ellos, cosa que produjo que la señora Black empezara a chillar de nuevo desde el cuadro.

- Cállate ya, vieja estúpida – dijo al pasar junto al retrato, cerrando las cortinas con un simple movimiento de varita.

Sirius y los demás ya habían llegado a la cocina.

- Buenas noches a todos, disculpad que nos presentemos a estas horas – saludó Black con una amplia sonrisa.

Remus fue el primero de los presentes que se levantó a dar un enorme abrazo a Sirius.

- Se te ha echado de menos – le dijo al fin, clavando sus ojos dorados en él. – Has tardado una eternidad en volver.

Después, a Sirius le tocó recibir la bienvenida de los pocos miembros de la Orden que aún estaban despiertos a esa hora : Bill Weasley y Ojo-loco.

- Bien, y estos son mis amigos – dijo Black al fin, señalando a Legolas y a los demás – Son Merry, Pippin, Elladan, Elrohir, Simberminë y Legolas. Me han ayudado mucho allí, se podría decir que gracias a ellos estoy hoy aquí.

- No es para tanto... – intentó quitarle importancia Legolas.

- Es un poco tarde pero, ¿os apetece un té? Hay algunas pastas que ha hecho Molly esta tarde también – sonrió Lupin.

- ¡Por supuesto! – aceptaron Merry y Pippin al instante.

Entre charlas y té, las horas les pasaron muy rápidamente. Remus dudaba mucho que alguna otra vez hubiera habido tal tranquilidad en su interior desde hacía muchísimo tiempo. Ahora todo empezaba a ir bien. Y ese sentimiento le hubiera durado el resto de la noche de no haber sido porque de pronto todos oyeron como la puerta de la entrada se abría, y unas voces femeninas les llegaban apagadas a través de la puerta cerrada de la cocina... ¡Se había olvidado que Tonks y Lucy habían salido! No quiso ni imaginarse la escena : ¡No había tenido ni tiempo de decirle a Sirius que Lucy era de la Orden, ni de convencer a Lucy de que Sirius no era un asesino en masa fugado de la cárcel!. Cerró los ojos y esperó que de un momento al otro la puerta de la cocina se abriera dando paso a las dos chicas...

O o o O

Ale xDD Aquí os quedaaaais xD Soy malísima, lo sé. Pero con el suspense me aseguro que leeis el proximo capitulo. Diré más, si no recibo reviews... ¡No publicaré el próximo! Mwahahahaha, si, es chantaje, soy consciente de ello :P

Bueno va, ¿qué os ha parecido? Sé que no ha pasado mucha cosa interesante en este capi, pero era más para introducir al nuevo personaje. A los que leéis mi otro fic Lucy os sonará mucho ¿no? :P Y como que no soy mala he puesto un resumen de su relación con Sirius para los que no lo leéis. Pero que conste que la cosa está muy bien explicada en el otro de "Amor platónico" (autopublicidad :P). En realidad mi primera idea era la de liar a Sirius con Simberminë, luego me empezó a gustar cada vez más su relación de amor-odio. Luego decidí traer a una especialista en Crianza de Criaturas Mágicas, que en principio iba a ser una francesa, pero luego Mereth me dio la idea de pq no metía a Lucy en este fic, y la verdad, la idea me gustó tanto que ya veis, le hice caso (para que luego te quejes y digas que no he explicado que la idea fue tuya :P)

We, creo que nada más por ahora, voy a contestar los reviews (han sido pocos, ¬¬ ¡que tacaños sois con los reviews! )

**Sara F : **Mira! Esta vez si que no he tardado mucho ¿eh? Otra vez está el capi sin betear, pero es que a mi beta definitivamente se le ha muerto el ordenador y me dijo que durante un tiempo subiera sin betear. Probablemente se note que no están tan bien los capis pero... Y si, ya ves, tenemos a Lucy aquí :P Ya me dirás que te ha parecido!

**Mereth : **Joer, ahora has atropellado a Pettigrew?? XD Pobrecito, creo que tienes más instintos asesinos contra él que contra cualquier otro personaje xDD Ui ¡un momento! ¿Dije pobrecito? OO ¿¡Que me está pasando!?

Ui, los gemelos fueron secuestrados en Tirion?? Pues fijate que no sé nada de nada de Elrohir (a) ¿por quien me tomas? XDD Yo no soy una secuestra-elfos, conmigo vienen por voluntad propia, yo solo les amenazo de muerte si no lo hacen xD.

**Mayu : **Así que definitivamente se te ha muerto el ordenador ¿eh? Sil me dijo que d momento subiera los capis sin betear. Me da a mi que la gente lo va a notar, pero bueno... Al final no terminaste de anikilarme el capi xDD

**amsp14 : **¡Holaaas! Mmmm, no, definitivamente no voy a dejar a Sirius solo xDD ¡Por supuesto que no! No es hombre para quedarse solo. Supongo que te debe sonar la chica que acaba de llegar :P Y respecto a Remus y Tonks... No, no van a tardar mucho mantener una seria conversación :P ¡Espero que te haya gustado el capi!

**susiblack : **¡Gracias por tus comentarios! Espero no haberte echo esperar demasiado para el nuevo capi. Lo de que tengo mucha imaginación me lo ha dicho muchísima gente :P Aunque eso no se si es bueno o malo. Mi mail es : y puedes escribirme cuando quieras, yo encantada .

**Umi Natsuko : **Jajaja, ya ves que no sigo con mis políticas de dejar a Sirius solo :P Le ha salido un antiguo amor. Sé que no va a gustarte, soy consciente de ello, espero que me perdones por mi futura promesa de poner un Harry/Draco :P

**DValle : **Me encanta el chocolate, así que tu comparación de mi fic con chocolate me ha parecido perfecta! Espero que este capi tb te haya gustado y que sigas dejando reviews!

Bueno, hasta aquí este capítulo. Va venga, dejadme muchos reviews!! O os quedais sin capítulo 12 ¿eh? (no creáis, no os dejaría sin continuación :P). Ale, ya me callo. ¡Espero que os haya gustado! ¡Hasta la próxima!

O o o O


	12. Reencuentros

Capítulo 12 .- Reencuentros 

Lucy y Tonks ya se disponían a subir a sus respectivas habitaciones cuando la metamorfomaga se dio cuenta de que salía un poco de luz por debajo de la puerta de la cocina.

- ¡Fíjate! Si todavía hay alguien despierto. Vamos a ver quien es el trasnochador – dijo feliz, segura de que sería Lupin y antes de irse a dormir podría hablar finalmente con él.

Lucy la siguió, más porque quería beberse un par de vasos de agua antes de ir a dormir, que porque realmente le interesara quien era el miembro de la Orden que estaba despierto a las 4 de la madrugada.

Tonks abrió la puerta y entró primero.

- ¡Buenas noches! No creíamos encontrar a nadie desp... – se detuvo a media frase cuando vio lo concurrida que estaba la cocina, y especialmente se quedó de piedra cuando vio a su primo sentado tranquilamente en una de las sillas, como si hubiera estado fuera de Londres unas horas solamente.

- ¿Qué pasa Tonks? – oyó con horror que decía Lucy detrás de ella - ¿Vamos a entrar en la cocina o nos quedaremos en el pasillo?

- ¡No hay nadie! ¡Los muy torpes se han dejado la luz encendida! – mintió la primera con torpeza - ¡Anda, subamos arriba! Te enseñaré algunos looks para que me ayudes a escoger el de mañana.

- Bueno, pero antes voy a beber un poco de agua, me muero de sed

Con un movimiento ágil, Lucy pasó delante de Tonks, que no pudo hacer nada para impedirlo. Ya estaba, acababa de entrar en la cocina.

La primera reacción de Lucy fue de sorpresa. ¿Por qué Tonks le había dicho que no había nadie si la cocina estaba más llena de gente incluso que cuando ella había llegado esa tarde?

Pero antes que tuviera siquiera tiempo a decir algo, se fijó en unos ojos grises que la miraban sorprendidos. Reconoció al instante a su dueño, aunque hiciera 14 años que no lo había visto. Lo hubiera reconocido entre un millón...

- Sirius... – murmuró antes de caer desplomada al suelo. Se había desmayado.

Entonces el antiguo merodeador se levantó lentamente de su silla, acercándose a Lucy, como si no pudiera terminar de creérselo, se arrodilló a su lado y le apartó algunos mechones de pelo castaño que le habían quedado encima de la cara. La observó en silencio durante unos instantes antes de tomarla en brazos.

- ¿Cuál es su habitación? – se notaba un ligero temblor en la voz del hombre

- Te acompañaré – dijo Tonks, saliendo de la cocina. Remus y Legolas también se levantaron para ir con ellos.

El grupo subió silencioso las escaleras. Cuando llegaron a la habitación de la mujer, y Sirius la hubo dejado con cuidado sobre la cama se giró para mirar a Lupin.

- ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que Lucy estaba aquí? – preguntó con lentitud, intentando que su voz sonara calmada.

- Lo cierto es que llegó esta misma tarde y... me alegré tantísimo de que llegaras que se me olvidó por completo que había salido con Tonks... No me dio tiempo ni de avisarte a ti, ni de hablar con ella – confesó el hombre lobo bajando la vista.

- ¡No es culpa tuya Remus! – exclamó Tonks – Los acontecimientos se han precipitado un poco, nada más. – hizo una pausa y miró a su primo al tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa – Me alegro que estés de vuelta.

Sirius se olvidó por unos instantes de Lucy y fue a darle un abrazo a su prima, y le susurró al oído : - Luego me cuentas tus avances con Remus.

Cuando se separaron, la chica estaba algo sonrojada.

- Bien, también hay algo más que deberías saber... – dijo Remus al fin. – Lucy no sabe la verdad. Cree que eres un asesino seguidor de Voldemort, fugado de la cárcel, y ahora que ha vuelto de la muerte.

- ¿Qué he vuelto de la muerte? ¿Qué dices Moony?

- Bueno, Dumbledore se encargó que el Profeta diera la noticia de tu muerte en el Departamento de Misterios. Así dijo que cuando volvieses tendrías un poco de tranquilidad.

- Hablaré con ella – dijo con seguridad Sirius.

- No te ofendas pero... A lo mejor sería mejor que hablara yo primero con ella... – dijo con cautela Lupin.

- He dicho que lo haré yo

- Yo creo que él tiene razón, Sirius – habló Legolas por primera vez – La chica necesita tranquilidad y sobretodo tiempo para aceptarlo todo... Mira simplemente lo que le ha pasado con tan solo verte.

El antiguo merodeador miró al elfo por unos instantes. Tenía en gran consideración sus consejos, y también los de Remus. Trasladó su mirada sobre Lucy, que ahora dormía profundamente en la cama. Cuantas veces había pensado en ella recluido en la fría oscuridad de su celda en Azkaban. Cuantas veces había creído que nunca más volvería a verla, que jamás tendría oportunidad de pedirle perdón. Y ahora la tenía tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez...

- Remus, por favor...

- La convenceré que eres inocente, Padfoot, tranquilo, confía en mi – le sonrió el licántropo.

Sirius esbozó una no muy segura sonrisa, y salió de la habitación seguido por Legolas, Tonks y el propio Remus.

O o o O

Lucy abrió los ojos después de un sueño largo e inquieto. Lo primero que vio fueron los ojos dorados de Lupin mirándola fijamente.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

La mujer asintió levemente con la cabeza al tiempo que se incorporaba; casi al instante notó como se mareaba y se volvió a echar.

- ¿Qué me ha pasado?

- Te desmayaste – le contestó Remus.

Lucy intentó hacer memoria; los acontecimientos le llegaban borrosos y lejanos, como si todo no hubiera sido más que un sueño no especialmente nítido.

- Toma, te sentará bien – el licántropo le tendió una taza humeante de chocolate caliente – Has estado durmiendo todo lo que quedaba de noche.

A medida que el espeso líquido le bajaba por la garganta, notó como empezaba a encontrarse mejor. Fue justo entonces cuando recordó el motivo de su conmoción.

- Por favor... – dijo con voz débil – Por favor... Dime que no era Sirius...

El silencio de Remus fue lo bastante elocuente para que Lucy supiera la respuesta. Algo se desencadenó en su interior : por una parte le hubiera gustado levantarse e ir a abrazar a Sirius, para que nunca más se le volviera a escapar, pero una vocecilla dentro de su cabeza le recordó que el hombre al que ella había amado no existía. Fue ese último pensamiento lo que la hizo hablar, con cierto rencor en la voz :

- Creí haber entendido que la Orden del Fénix luchaba contra los mortífagos y su señor... Entonces... ¿Qué hace Sirius Black aquí? ¡Además se suponía que estaba muerto! ¿Estáis engañando al Ministerio?

- Sirius nunca ha estado muerto, y si, en cierto modo estamos engañando al Ministerio. Pero no te alteres, estoy aquí para explicarte todo esto, comprendo que ahora no entiendas nada – dijo Lupin, escogiendo las palabras con mucho cuidado; sabía que estaba en una situación delicada – Lo primero y más importante que debes saber es que Sirius es inocente.

- ¿Inocente? – repitió Lucy con ironía - ¿Desde cuando los hombres inocentes se pasan 12 años en Azkaban?

- Desde que son juzgados injustamente por crímenes que no han cometido.

- Claro, y ahora me dirás que Peter Pettigrew y toda esa pobre gente murieron por gusto. ¡Remus por favor! ¿A que estás jugando? Esto no hace ni pizca de gracia. ¡Estás protegiendo a un asesino! – exclamó la mujer, perdiendo la calma.

- Sirius no mató a nadie – el hombre lobo mantuvo su tono calmado – Pero es un poco complicado empezar por aquí la historia. Todo empezó cuando James y Lily necesitaron un guardián secreto.

Lucy guardó silencio durante todo el relato, hasta que Remus hubo terminado. Después miró fijamente a Lupin unos instantes antes de hablar.

- Todo esto está muy bien – dijo al fin – Pero si Sirius hubiera decidido no ser el guardián secreto y que Peter ocupara su lugar. ¿Por qué no nos lo dijo?

- Creía que yo era el espía, fue completamente comprensible que a mi no me dijera nada.

- Ya, pero, ¿y a mi? ¿Por qué no me dijo nada a mi? – volvió a preguntar la mujer.

- No quería ponerte en peligro – la voz que sonó repentinamente desde la puerta les sobresaltó a ambos. Sirius estaba allí.

Al verlo allí, Lucy deseó con todas sus fuerzas poder creer la historia que Lupin le había contado.

- Sirius, creí que habíamos quedado de acuerdo en que hablaría yo con ella primero... – habló el licántropo.

- Ya le has contado la historia Remus, ahora sabe la verdad. Depende de ella el creerla o no.

- Me gustaría creerla pero... ¡Por Merlín! ¡Me es imposible imaginar a Peter matando ni siquiera a una mosca!

- Es más fácil creer que lo hice yo ¿verdad? – dijo Sirius con una expresión inescrutable en la cara. – Tu me conoces Lucy, ¿realmente crees que yo podría haber matado a toda esa gente? ¿Qué podría haber entregado a James y a Lily?

- El Sirius al que yo conocía no lo hubiera echo, pero...

- No hay ningún otro Sirius a parte del que tu conocías... – el merodeador bajó la cabeza.

Sin que ninguno de los dos se hubiera dado cuenta, Lupin había abandonado sigilosamente la habitación, creyendo que la pareja necesitaba hablar a solas.

Un pesado silencio cayó entre ambos hasta que finalmente ella habló de nuevo :

- El día que me enteré que te habían encerrado en Azkaban, acusado de todos aquellos horribles crímenes, creí que todo lo que me importaba ya no existía. – Lucy hizo una pausa, al tiempo que las lágrimas empezaban a resbalarle por las mejillas. Sirius no dijo nada - Me sentí traicionada y estuve a punto de no querer seguir adelante. Me fui a América huyendo de tus recuerdos, de todo lo que habíamos vivido juntos, porque no podía soportar pensar que el hombre del que me había enamorado nunca había existido. Tarde casi 14 años en no ver tu cara cada vez que cerraba los ojos, en no oír tu voz.... y cuando creí que empezaba a olvidarte y superarlo ¡te escapas! Quise poder odiarte por volver a abrir mis heridas pero ni siquiera puedo hacer eso....¿Y ahora me dices que todo el dolor que he sufrido todos estos años, la traición, el dolor... no fueron verdad? ¿No tuviste suficiente con romperme el corazón una vez Sirius? Lo siento pero no puedo creerte.

El animago giró sobre sus talones y salió de la habitación sin decir nada, cerrando con violencia la puerta tras de si. Sólo cuando estuvo sola, Lucy volvió a respirar, y cuando ya empezaba a calmarse un poco, Sirius volvió a entrar, pero esta vez llevando algo consigo. Lo dejó con un golpe seco encima de la mesa.

- Míralo por ti misma – dijo simplemente, antes de volver a salir.

Al principio Lucy decidió ignorar lo que Sirius había dejado encima de la mesa, pero pronto la curiosidad la venció y tuvo que levantarse. Casi al instante identificó el objeto como un pensadero. Se acercó un poco más. Su contenido plateado no paraba de dar vueltas, formando remolinos en su interior. Pensamientos de Sirius, cosas que no quería tener permanentemente vagando por su mente...

Lucy se lo quedó mirando, debatiéndose entre si debía o no. Cuan maravilloso podría ser poder creer que Sirius era inocente... Decidió que no perdía nada echándole un vistazo; tal vez eso no cambiara nada.

Sacó su varita y tocó la superficie del contenido del pensadero con la punta. La sustancia empezó a girar muy deprisa. Lucy se inclinó hacía delante y vio como se volvía transparente. Miraba una sala desde arriba... Y si no estaba equivocada lo que veía era el salón de la casa de James y Lily Potter.

Cogió aire y sumergió la cabeza en la superficie de los pensamientos de Sirius. De pronto, el suelo de la habitación se inclinó e hizo caer a Lucy de cabeza dentro del pensadero.

Se sumergió en una oscuridad fría, y empezó a dar vueltas, y de pronto...

Estaba justo en medio del comedor, delante de la mesa donde James, Lily y el propio Sirius estaban sentados.

- ¿Así que Dumbledore os ha recomendado que utilicéis el encantamiento Fidelio porque Harry puede ser el niño de la profecía? – preguntó Sirius.

- Exacto. ¿Te importaría ser nuestro guardián secreto? – dijo Lily.

- Me temo que no soy el más indicado... – contestó Black bajando la cabeza.

Lucy se sobresaltó. ¿Era verdad que Sirius no había sido el guardián secreto de James? Le parecía tan obvio que hubiese sido él que en ningún momento se había planteado el creer que realmente hubiera sido Peter...

- ¿Pero porque, Padfoot? – James parecía contrariado; seguramente no pensaba en la posibilidad que Sirius se pudiera negar a su petición.

- Todo el mundo sabrá automáticamente que soy yo. A lo que me refiero es que será muy obvio. Os sugeriría alguien que no fuera tan evidente.

- Dumbledore se ofreció, pero no sé si...

- Peter – interrumpió Sirius.

- ¿Peter? – se extrañaron Lily y James a la vez. Por su parte, a Lucy el corazón le dio un vuelco. Entonces... ¿era verdad?

- ¡Es perfecto! – exclamó Sirius sonriendo - ¿Quién va a pensar que hagáis echo de él vuestro guardián secreto? ¡Cualquiera pensaría que antes hubierais escogido a Remus o a mi!

James miró a Sirius por unos instantes, en silencio y luego sonrió : - Tienes razón Padfoot. Peter es el guardián secreto perfecto.

Fue entonces que Sirius cogió a un pequeño Harry en brazos y empezó a ponerle caras, a lo que el niño empezó a reír.

- ¿Quién es el mejor ahijado del mundo? Anda chaval, cuando crezcas tu padrino va a comprarte una escoba de último modelo, o una moto, ya veremos.

- Nada de motos, Sirius... – amenazó Lily.

- Bueno, bueno... – el animago hizo una pausa para luego susurrar al pequeño – Ya verás como la convenzo al final...

Antes de que Lucy tuviera tiempo a reaccionar, el recuerdo se volvió borroso, y pronto la mujer se encontró en una concurrida calle de Londres, donde un grito la hizo sobresaltar a ella y a todos cuantos pasaban por allí en ese instante.

- ¡TRAIDOR!

No tardó en ver la escena, Sirius tenía a Peter acorralado contra la pared, su varita apuntando directa al corazón de Pettigrew. Lucy tragó saliva. Sabía que ese era el momento, el preciso instante por el que Sirius se había pasado doce años encerrado en Azkaban.

- Mataste a Lily y a James... Los vendiste... ¡Cobarde! ¡Asquerosa y traidora rata! ¡Eres tu el que debería estar muerto! – murmuraba Sirius cerca de la oreja de Peter, con los dientes serrados y más rabia en la voz de la que jamás Lucy le había escuchado.

- Odias que el bobo de Peter haya podido con los invencibles Sirius y James ¿verdad? ¡Ahora sabes como me he sentido yo durante siete interminables años! ¡Impotente y inútil! Pero todo eso se ha terminado, Sirius. – le contestó Wormtail en el mismo tono.

- No te mereces otra cosa que la muerte – dijo Sirius acercando más la varita a su corazón.

Lucy ya no sabía que creer. ¿Fue Peter? ¿Pettigrew? ¿El mismo chico bajito y paliducho que siempre correteaba detrás de Sirius y James? ¿Peter Pettigrew un mortífago?

- Voldemort ha desaparecido... ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? No contabas con eso ¿verdad?

- Tu vas a matarme ¿recuerdas? Para el mundo voy a dejar de existir.

Sirius parecía capaz de sacarle los ojos allí mismo : - Cuando acabe contigo no van a encontrar ni tus restos...

- Va a ser al revés Black – susurró Pettigrew antes de ponerse a gritar - ¿¡COMO HAS PODIDO SIRIUS?! ¡LILY Y JAMES! ¡ERAN COMO NUESTROS HERMANOS, NUESTRA FAMILIA! VENDERTE DE ESTA MANERA Y UNIRTE A LOS MORTÍFAGOS!

- ¡Cállate desgraciado o...!

Lucy vio claramente como Peter se cortó él mismo un dedo con su varita, y aún agonizante hacía saltar media calle por los aires, antes de que Sirius tuviera siquiera tiempo a reaccionar. Sin que nadie lo viera y transformado en rata, huyó de ese lugar.

Cuando el humo se disipó vio a Sirius tendido en el suelo, con la cabeza ensangrentada.

- ¡Por Merlín! ¡Era verdad! – Lucy se llevó una mano a la boca, incapaz de moverse o de pensar. Sirius no la había engañado en ningún momento. Fue Peter... - ¡Fue Peter!

Vio como unos magos, probablemente del Ministerio se acercaban y apresaban a Sirius. Él no opuso ninguna resistencia, había sido presa de un ataque de risa histeria que hacía que se le convulsionara todo el cuerpo.

De pronto la calle, Sirius, los magos del Ministerio... Todo pareció desvanecerse, y antes de que la mujer tuviera tiempo a pestañear, ya volvía a estar en la habitación de Grimmauld Place, mirando la superficie plateada del pensadero.

Se quedó inmóvil unos instantes antes de reaccionar. Salió corriendo, llamando a Sirius a gritos.

Lo encontró en el salón, de espaldas, mirando por una de las ventanas.

- ¡Sirius!

Con el grito de la mujer, el animago se giró, con una expresión inescrutable en el rostro. Ella se abalanzó sobre él, llorando, y le abrazó con fuerza.

- Lo siento... ¡Lo siento! Perdóname por no creerte. Simplemente es que... No quería sufrir más... No quería... Yo no... Oh Merlín, perdóname Sirius, yo no...

Fue entonces cuando el mago correspondió al abrazo y le susurró muy bajito, al oído :

- Había perdido toda esperanza de poder explicarme contigo, por tanto, que me creas ahora es más importante para mi que lo que hayas tardado en darte cuenta de mi inocencia, Lucy... No sabes cuanto te he echado de menos.

Ella se apartó un poco, lo justo para ver aquellos ojos grises que tanto había anhelado poder volver a ver.

- Azkaban se puede haber llevado muchas cosas de ti, pero sigues teniendo el mismo brillo en los ojos...

Fue en ese preciso instante que alguien irrumpió de pronto en el salón,

- ¡Siri...! – la exclamación de Harry murió a medio camino al ver a su padrino abrazado a esa mujer. Se los quedó mirando con la expresión de todo aquel que tiene la certeza que se ha perdido algo, pero no sabe exactamente el qué.

El animago soltó casi de inmediato a Lucy y se apresuró a acercarse a su ahijado.

- ¡Harry! Creí que ya no te vería. Como que mañana empieza el curso en Hogwarts...

- Vino Molly a casa de Remus a decirnos que hoy íbamos a hacer una comida especial para celebrar el regreso de alguien especial – explicó el chico – No quería creer que finalmente habías vuelto.

- "Se ha vuelto gay en Azkaban" – pensó Lucy con pesar, una vez se hubo recuperado de la sorpresa de que Sirius la hubiera soltado tan deprisa para ir a saludar a un chiquillo – "Se ha vuelto gay y con afición a los jovencitos..."

Cuando ya iba a salir de la habitación se fijó más bien en ese chico alto y delgado que llevaba gafas; solo entonces se dio cuenta de que era como si estuviera viendo a James Potter.... Y Sirius le había llamado Harry... Harry.... ¿No era ese el nombre que James y Lily le habían puesto a su hijo? ¿Era posible que...?

¡Claro! ¡Sirius era el padrino del hijo de James! Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta estaba riendo en voz alta, y los otros dos la miraban extrañados.

Sin decir nada, la mujer salió riendo de la habitación, aún burlándose de sus propios pensamientos.

- ¿Quién era? – quiso saber Harry.

- Es una larga historia – replicó Sirius con buen humor – Luego te la cuento. Ahora ven, te presentaré a Legolas y a los demás.

O o o O

Rara vez la casa de Grimmauld Place había estado tan llena. Fred y George Weasley que llegaron más tarde que el resto, cuando cerraron su tienda, se quedaron parados en el umbral de la cocina, admirando todos los comensales alrededor de la mesa.

- ¿Y vosotros que diablos soys? – preguntó George mirando a los elfos y a los hobbits.

- Parecéis salidos de una fiesta de Halloween de pijos. – añadió Fred – Bueno, los dos pequeñajos quizá no tanto.

- ¡Como que pequeñajos! – se quejó Pippin, dejando la cuchara encima del plato.

- ¡Seguro que tenemos más años que tu! – aseguró Merry.

Aunque las quejas de los dos hobbits no se alargaron demasiado, porque Molly les volvió a llenar los platos con comida.

Una vez echas las presentaciones, Fred y George se sentaron al lado de Elladan y Elrohir, cosa que hizo que a todos los demás les diera la sensación que estaban viendo doble.

- Eh, Sirius tío, ¿todo bien? – saludaron al antiguo merodeador.

- Si, todo perfecto – les contestó éste, con una sonrisa, desde su sitio entre Harry y Remus.

El resto de la comida transcurrió tranquila, aunque nadie dejó de notar las miraditas que constantemente se echaban tanto Sirius y Lucy como Remus y Tonks, y hasta Legolas y Simberminë....

O o o O

Bueno, aquí lo tenéis. Y esta vez si que ha ido rápido ¿eh? Como que me habéis dejado bastantes revis, pos me he dado prisa con este capi. Sé que no pasa demasiadas cosas importantes tampoco, pero es que no quería alargarlo más y creía necesarios los reencuentros de Siri y Harry y sobretodo de Siri y Lucy (con respecto a esos dos, las cosas requieren su tiempo :P).

Bien, y antes de contestar a los reviews, solo decir que Mereth me ha ayudado en un wevo de cosas de este capi (Graciaaaaaas -) y que por tanto comparte copyright de este capi conmigo :P (cosa que puede llegar a ampliarse a copyright dl fic entero si sigue dandome tantas ideas).

En fin, aclaración echa vamos a pasar con los reviews :

**Dadaiiro : **jajaja, sé que os dejé colgados en el capi anterior, pero parece que la cosa surtió efecto... ¡he tenido bastantes revis! Aunque algunos con amenazas de muerte por dejar la cosa ahí... Bueno, espero que te haya gustado como han ido las cosas entre Sirius y Lucy... De momento ella le cree; para que pase algo más va a ser necesario algo de tiempo. ¡Ya me dirás que te ha parecido el cap! ¡Gracias por el review!

**herm25 : **Jejejeje, gracias por lo de maldita :P He continuado tan pronto como he podido. Ya no hace falta que te mueras, ya sabes como sigue! Espero que te haya gustado, ya me dirás que te ha parecido.

**amsp14 : **Sip, una amiga me dio la idea de incluir a Lucy en este fic, y me gustó tanto la idea que le hice caso, parece que la cosa ha salido bastante bien Le ha costado algo a la chica asimilarlo todo, y de momento han quedado así en plan "amigos"; su relación va a necesitar de un poco de tiempo para que vuelva a funcionar. No te he echo esperar casi para este cap ¿eh? ¡Hasta el proximo capi! (ya sea tuyo o mío)

**Light Angel : **Ui, si me matas no voy a poder continuar con el fic... Así que tu misma :P Jejejje, espero que este cap tb te haya gustado, ya me dirás que tal. Y en cuanto a tu fic, cuando tenga un poco de tiempo y el trabajo de la uni se tranquilice un poco me lo leo, ¡prometido!

**Mereth : **Evidentemente que se respetan tus derechos de autora, no quiero morir joven xDDD Por cierto, tngo una duda, ¿al final conseguiste que Nagini se comiera a Peter? XDDD Y nada de secuestrarme a Bill, George, Merry y Elladan que nos conocemos :P

**Ralkm Diggory : **¡Gracias por tus comentarios! Esperemos que Rowling tampoco crea que Sirius está realmente muerto (si no va a tener que sufrir con mis torturas ¬¬). We, tu revi es dl capi 6, espero que cuando leas el resto vuelvas a dejar otro revi, yo encantada!

**ypitya valarauko : **Ey! Muchisimas gracias por tus comentarios. Espero que el capi 12 tb sea de tu agrado y que continues dejando revis!

**Maria Black : **Ale, capi 12 listo. No he tardado nada ¿eh? Y si, evidentemente Lupin y Tonks van a acabar juntos tarde o temprano :P ¡Espero que sigas dejando reviews!

**Sara Fenix Black : **¡Ei holaa! Veo que te ha gustado que incluyera a Lucy tb aquí. Simplemente una amiga me dio la idea y me pareció simplemente genial, así que, aquí tienes a la chiquilla. He seguido todo lo pronto que he podido, espero no haber echo esperar demasiado! Simplemente a nadie le ha dado un infarto al ver a Leggy porque no hay chicas con las hormonas alborotadas (aun) y Tonks y Lucy que son de las más jovenes están coladitas por Remus y Sirius. En fin... Ya me dirás que te ha parecido este cap, espero no haberlo echo demasiado aburrido...

**Anabelle Bolsón : **¡Ey chica! Cuanto tiempo! Ya te había perdido la pista. Pues si, y además para este capi no has tenido que esperar casi nada ¿eh? Espero que al menos sigas con internet para poder leerlo y dejar review Ya me dirás que te parece Lucy y el capitulo en general. ¡Nos vemos!

Bueno, hasta aquí los reviews. ¡Muchas gracias a todos! Si sigo teniendo esas cantidades de reviews tan majas voy a intentar escribir todo lo rápido que pueda En el próximo capi prometo ya un poco de acción. ¡Hasta pronto!

O o o O


	13. En King's Cross

Capítulo 13 .- En King's Cross. 

Sirius se despertó pronto esa mañana, y en cuanto lo hizo esbozó una sonrisa. Era su habitación en Londres lo que sus ojos grises observaban en ese preciso instante. ¡Estaba de vuelta!

Se estiró bajo las sábanas al tiempo que escuchaba los sonidos provinentes de los miembros de la Orden que ya habían despertado. Agudizando el oído adivinó que se trataba de Remus y Tonks en la cocina. Sonrió. Pero cuando oyó también la voz de Molly Weasley dejó de hacerlo. Vaya... No había manera que se quedaran solos...

Se rascó la cabeza y dejó escapar un bostezo. Venciendo la tentación de dar media vuelta y seguir durmiendo se levantó; tenía un montón de cosas por hacer. Empezaba el curso en Hogwarts y tenían que estar en el andén 9 y ¾ antes de las 12.

Salió de la habitación cogiendo antes una toalla del armario y se dirigió al baño. Cuando iba a girar el pomo de la puerta, ésta se abrió, y como consecuencia chocó con la persona que intentaba salir.

Sirius y Lucy se miraron con sorpresa por unos instantes, un poco cohibidos, él en calzoncillos, ella con una simple toalla.

- Molly me dijo que podía utilizar este baño... – dijo la mujer en tono de disculpa, tirando del borde inferior de la toalla en un intento de que le cubriera un poco más los muslos.

- Ha sido mi culpa por ir a entrar sin llamar – contestó Sirius.

- Tranquilo, no pasa nada.

Ambos se quedaron unos momentos mirándose, un tanto sonrojados pero sonriendo. Ella fue la primera en reaccionar :

- Nos vemos durante el desayuno – y rápidamente se marchó, procurando mantener la toalla en su sitio.

Él la siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció tras la puerta de su habitación. Luego entró en el baño, soltando el aire que había estado reteniendo todo ese rato.

Lucy por su parte se había quedado apoyada contra la puerta que acababa de cerrar, intentando controlar los latidos de su corazón.

- Merlín... ¿Porque tiene que seguir siendo tan guapo? – murmuró para si.

Veinte minutos más tarde entraba en la cocina.

- ¿¡Como te atreves siquiera a insinuar que ronco!? ¡Más bien serás tu principito de tres al cuarto!

- Oh... ¿Se ha enfadado usted? ¡Mil disculpas! Aunque claro, ya dicen que las verdades ofenden.

- No sufras, me quedaré durmiendo aquí si hace falta esta noche, pedazo de imbecil.

- ¡Más sitio para mi!

- ¡No te soporto!

- ¿¡Entonces para que balrogs has venido hasta este mundo con nosotros!?

Lucy esquivó la acalorada discusión que estaban manteniendo Legolas y Simberminë y se sentó entre Remus y los hobbits.

- Que energías de buena mañana ¿no? – comentó en voz alta.

- Ah no, tranquila – contestó Pippin a su lado – Es así siempre. Es que los han metido a dormir en la misma habitación y ha sido demasiado para ellos.

- Lo malo es que nosotros también estamos en esa habitación, y cuando decidan sacarse los ojos vamos a salir malparados – añadió Merry.

- Esperemos no tener que llegar a estos extremos – comentó Tonks al tiempo que miraba a los dos elfos que estaban a punto de llegar a las manos.

- Ahora no creáis que somos así todos los elfos... – dijo Elrohir – Es más, Legolas tampoco suele comportarse así, esta elfa le afecta bastante...

- ¿Que esperabas? ¡Al fin y al cabo es una mujer! Todas son iguales... – comentó Bill desde el otro extremo de la mesa.

El comentario provocó que Tonks le arrojara un panecillo desde su sitio.

La conversación fue interrumpida por un par de chasquidos. Los gemelos Weasley acababan de aparecerse en medio de la cocina.

- ¡Buenos días! – saludaron al unísono.

- Venimos para ver si necesitáis que os echemos una mano para ir hasta King's Cross – explicó George quitándose el abrigo.

- Y de paso a desayunar gratis – añadió Fred sentándose en la mesa.

- ¿Y la tienda? Tendríais que haber abierto ya – dijo Molly arrugando la frente.

- El mundo de las bromas podrá sobrevivir una mañana sin nosotros, mamá – le respondió George.

- ¿Bromas? – los dos hobbits levantaron instantáneamente la cabeza de sus desayunos para mirar a los dos pelirrojos recién llegados. - ¿Que sabéis vosotros de bromas?

- ¡Somos los gemelos Weasley! Pregúntale a cualquiera y verás lo que te dice. Sabemos de bromas más que nadie. – contestó Fred hinchando el pecho con orgullo.

- ¿Que te apuestas a que no? – dijo Pippin sacando la vena competitiva.

- ¿Pretendéis ganarnos pequeñajos con pelo? – se burló George.

- ¡Esto es la guerra! – sentenció Merry.

- ¿Y esas ganas de lucha de buena mañana? – preguntó Sirius, que en ese momento se sentaba en la mesa para desayunar.

- Creo que se han apostado algo a quien gasta la mejor broma – le contó Remus sonriendo.

- ¿Los hobbits y los gemelos? Va a ser nuestra fin – dramatizó Black mientras se servía una buena cantidad de comida – Molly, esto tiene una pinta estupenda.

- Gracias Sirius – contestó la mujer sonriendo, luego se dirigió a sus hijos – Creí que al menos habríais traído a Ron y a Ginny con vosotros.

- En seguida estarán aquí. Charlie los va a acompañar – explicó Fred – Se han quedado esperando a Hermione.

- ¿Y Harry? ¿Aún no se ha levantado? – preguntó Sirius.

- Parece que no. Ahora lo iré a llamar – contestó la señora Weasley.

- No hace falta, ya iré yo – contestó el animago, levantándose – Así mientras se enfría el café, que está hirviendo.

Y en efecto, cuando Sirius llegó a la habitación de Harry este todavía estaba durmiendo profundamente. Se acercó y lo sacudió un poco.

El chico tardó un poco en despertarse, se frotó los ojos y miró a Sirius. Alargó una mano para coger sus gafas de la mesita de noche al tiempo que una amplia sonrisa se le formaba en los labios.

- Buenos días Sirius – le saludó.

- Buenos días – le saludó él de vuelta, al tiempo que le revolvía el pelo, dejándoselo muy despeinado – Siento despertarte, pero Ron y Hermione están a punto de llegar y tendrías que preparar el baúl y las demás cosas.

Harry soltó un bostezo y asintió. Se levantó después de desperezarse y se dirigió al baño.

- ¿Me lo vas a contar ahora? – le preguntó a su padrino, desde el baño que comunicaba con la habitación.

- ¿El que?

- Quien era la mujer de ayer por la noche.

Sirius se sentó en la cama : - No hay gran cosa que contar. Es una antigua amiga. De Hogwarts. – dijo intentando quitarle importancia.

- Ya... ¿Y esa cara que ponías? Era idéntica a la de Ron cuando está cerca de Hermione.

- No sé de que me hablas – mintió el animago. No quería explicarle a Harry toda la historia; al menos de momento – Y date prisa o no vamos a llegar a tiempo a King's Cross.

El timbre sonó poco tiempo después de que Sirius y Harry bajaran a la cocina. Eran Ron, Ginny, Hermione y Charlie.

Los problemas empezaron en cuanto les presentaron Elladan, Elrohir y Legolas a las chicas.

- ¿Eres el del espejo, verdad? – Hermione se sentó al lado de Legolas y empezó a hablar con un tono sospechosamente más agudo de lo habitual, y a pestañear repetidamente – Yo hablé contigo ¿te acuerdas? – hizo una pausa y le susurró a Ginny – Te dejo a los otros dos morenos para ti, tu déjame al rubio.

La pelirroja, no hay que decirlo, estuvo más que de acuerdo con el trato, y se fue a sentar directamente en medio de los dos gemelos.

- Mis hermanos también son gemelos, pero claro, no son ni la mitad de guapos que vosotros.

Ron, por su parte, se había quedado plantado justo en medio de la cocina, con la boca abierta y las puntas de las orejas ligeramente sonrojadas.

- Que éxito tienen los condenados aquí... – murmuró Sirius con buen humor.

- No sólo aquí. En la Tierra Media es igual. – refunfuñó Merry – No solo tienen a todas las elfas que quieren, sino que las mortales y las hobbits también se deshacen por ellos. Y las enanas porque saben que no tienen ninguna posibilidad, que si no...

- Las hobbits porque no saben los que se pierden – dijo Pippin pasándose una mano por el pelo.

- Me parece que habéis pasado demasiado tiempo con Sirius – rió Lupin – Ya os comportáis como él en sus años de colegio.

O o o O

Un hombre bajo y calvo, de aspecto poco saludable, dando la impresión de haber adelgazado mucho en poco tiempo, esperaba en una sala oscura. Se hubiera retorcido las manos nerviosamente de no haber sido porque una de ellas era de plata reluciente.

Wormtail esperaba una reunión con su señor, y éste no tardó en llamarlo.

- ¿Tienes noticias para mi, Wormtail?

- S..Ssi mi se..señor – tartamudeó este – Las armaduras para los orcos están listas, pero tal y como Bellatrix le dijo, solo servirán de escudo para los hechizos más básicos.

- Bien... bien – Voldemort deformó su rostro en lo que quería ser una sonrisa.

- ¿Puedo decir algo más? – preguntó Pettigrew temblando.

- Habla.

- Usted... Usted, mi señor, prometió que si cumplía mi cometido, usted...

- Mataría al animago Black y al hombre-lobo. Lo haré Wormtail, pero no creas que por ti... Me apetece matar, hace tiempo que no lo hago.

El otro sintió como un escalofrío le recorría la espalda ante las palabras de Voldemort.

- Y ahora acércate, llamaré a los demás mortífagos. Hoy empieza el curso en Hogwarts, y no estará de más ir a hacerles una visita de cortesía en la estación.

O o o O

- ¡Venga, venga! ¡Que llegaremos tarde! – apresuró Molly poniéndose el abrigo.

Remus y Tonks también se preparaban, y de paso intentaban que los elfos, que habían decidido acompañarlos no llamaran demasiado la atención. Merry y Pippin no les acompañaban, pues acababan de irse con Fred y George al Callejón Diagon, a hacer una visita a la tienda de los gemelos.

Cuando tuvieron todos los baúles listos y todo preparado se encontraron con otro inconveniente : un enorme perro negro les esperaba delante de la puerta meneando la cola.

- Oh no, esta vez si que no vas a venir Sirius. Ya sabes lo que pasó la última vez – le regañó la señora Weasley.

El animago, volviendo a su forma humana se cruzó de brazos y miró a la mujer con mala cara : - El Ministerio cree que estoy muerto, los mortífagos saben que no lo estoy. ¿Qué mal hay en que venga como perro?

- Yo creo que tiene razón Molly, puede venir perfectamente – opinó Tonks.

- No lo llevaré si no viene otra persona exclusivamente a vigilarlo – dijo tajantemente Molly.

- Un segundo – Tonks desapareció al interior de la casa y los demás suspiraron con paciencia; parecía que no podrían salir hacía la estación nunca.

Por suerte la metamorfomaga no tardó en regresar, y con ella traía a Lucy, con un brazo dentro del abrigo y intentando peinarse un poco.

- ¿Pero a donde vamos?

- Vas a acompañarnos a King's Cross ¿de acuerdo? – dijo Tonks con una sonrisa – No hay tiempo para negarse ¡Llegamos tarde!

Lucy no tuvo más remedio que aceptar. Notó el gran perro negro que los seguía. Sabía que era Sirius, y eso la hizo estar en permanente estado de nerviosismo hasta que llegaron a la estación.

- Hacía muchísimos años que no estaba aquí – comentó Lucy con una sonrisa nostálgica, mirando todos los rincones de la estación.

- Démonos prisa en atravesar el andén, falta muy poco rato para que salga el tren – recordó Remus.

Y cuando justo habían acabado de atravesar el muro que separaba los andenes 9 y 10, y se disponían a subir los baúles al tren, un hechizo hizo levantar a todas las personas que se encontraban en el andén 9 y ¾ la cabeza. Un susurro de temor salió de la boca de todos al ver que se trataba de la Marca Tenebrosa.

- Subid al tren – les ordenó inmediatamente Remus a los chicos.

- Pero... – intentó protestar Harry.

- ¡Nada de peros, Harry! Ahora mismo – le contestó Lupin frunciendo el ceño.

Mientras, el resto de miembros de la Orden intentaban que todo el mundo se pusiera a cubierto, y de paso que Sirius no hiciera ninguna tontería y se quedara escondido en su forma de perro; pero el animago estaba poco dispuesto a colaborar, así que tomando otra vez su forma humana se reunió con los demás.

- ¿Nos puedes explicar lo que ocurre? – le preguntó Legolas, que no comprendía nada.

- Voldemort va a atacar. ¡Era previsible! No sé porque no nos preparamos mejor... – exclamó Sirius.

Los mortífagos no tardaron en aparecer, junto a una lluvia de hechizos de múltiples colores.

- No te alejes demasiado, yo te protegeré. – le susurró Black a Lucy. Ella frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada.

Legolas, Elladan y Elrohir colaboraron en gran medida con la Orden encargándose de los orcos que acompañaban a los mortífagos, ya que las armaduras que les había proporcionado Wormtail repelían los hechizos, pero tenían algunos puntos débiles por donde las flechas podían colarse.

Los hechizos se sucedían interminablemente. Algunos de los hombres que habían ido hasta el andén 9 y ¾ a acompañar a sus hijos, se unieron a los magos de la Orden del Fénix, y la ayuda fue bien recibida.

Sirius se batía furioso, hacía tiempo que tenía ganas de pasar cuentas con los mortífagos.

- Volvemos a encontrarnos, primo – oyó una voz femenina cerca de su oreja.

Aunque la máscara no le dejara ver la cara, Black no tuvo ninguna duda de quien era.

- Bellatrix... – dijo con rabia, pero no movió ni un músculo, pues notaba como una varita le apuntaba directamente al medio de la espalda.

- ¿Te importa que acabe lo que dejamos a medias en el Departamento de Misterios? – volvió a decir la mujer, riéndose macabramente.

Sirius no contestó. No suplicaría por su vida, no le daría ese gusto a Bellatrix. Cerró los ojos y esperó la Imperdonable que sin duda su prima estaba a punto de pronunciar.

- _¡Animo linqui!_

El animago oyó el hechizo. No era la voz de Bellatrix quien lo había pronunciado... Abrió un ojo y vio a Lucy a pocos pasos de él, y a su prima en el suelo; con la caída la máscara le había saltado.

Lucy se le acercó unos pasos y sonriendo le susurró : - No te alejes demasiado, yo te protegeré.

Sirius no pudo más que reírse.

- "Sigue siendo fantástica" – pensó.

Un rato más tarde, cuando todos los orcos ya habían caído, y los mortífagos vieron que estaban en minoría de fuerzas, la batalla se dio por terminada, con una clara derrota de los siervos de Voldemort.

- ¿Todos bien? – preguntó Charlie guardando la varita.

Las respuestas fueron afirmativas; a parte de Tonks, que tenía un pequeño corte en el brazo, todos los demás habían resultado ilesos.

Y así, sin ningún otro contratiempo, el Hogwarts Express pudo partir hacía la escuela.

O o o O

- ¡SOIS UNOS COMPLETOS INÚTILES! – bramó Voldemort cuando los mortífagos volvieron sin resultados satisfactorios – Teníais que impedir que el tren saliera hacía Hogwarts ¡Solo eso! ¿Era muy complicado?

Aplicó maldiciones sobre algunos de sus mortífagos, para desahogarse; las prolongó un rato para luego retirarlas.

- Mi señor... Muchos de los magos de Dumbledore estaban allí. Eran demasiados – explicó Bellatrix, haciendo una reverencia.

- Dumbledore... Siempre él – gruñó Voldemort – Voy a acabar con todos y cada uno de los magos que le son fieles, y acabaré con él. ¡Lucius, Bellatrix, Severus! Quiero que busquéis y encontréis los puntos débiles de todos y cada uno de los miembros de eso a lo que llaman Orden del Fénix.

Los tres aludidos hicieron una reverencia, y así la reunión se dio por terminada.

O o o O

- ¡Estoy bien! De verdad Remus, no me pasa nada – repitió Tonks por tercera vez desde que habían regresado a Grimmauld Place. Ella, el hombre-lobo, Sirius y Molly estaban en la cocina.

- Y yo te digo que nunca te puedes fiar de un corte producido por un hechizo, te lo voy a curar tanto si te gusta como si no.

Lupin sacó los utensilios necesarios y acercó su silla a la que la metamorfomaga ocupaba.

Sirius miró la escena por unos instantes antes de coger a Molly por los hombros.

- Acompáñame un momento Molly, me gustaría enseñarte una cosa.

Tonks y Remus ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que abandonaban la habitación, estaban demasiado ocupados : Lupin con el suave tacto de la piel de la chica, y ella con las caricias que el licántropo le proporcionaba al esparcir una especie de pomada especial para estos casos.

Los dos sabían que era el momento perfecto para mantener esa conversación que llevaban ya demasiado tiempo posponiendo. Remus fue el primero a reunir el valor necesario para empezar a hablar del tema :

- Tonks yo... Yo quería hablarte de algo...

- Dime – asintió ella.

- La otra noche cuando... Cuando salimos...

- Fue una noche genial – interrumpió ella sonriendo.

- Si, lo fue – Lupin estaba de acuerdo, pero no era eso lo que quería decir – Aunque yo quería hablarte del beso que te di sin querer. Siento mucho si pudo molestarte de algún modo... Pero la verdad sea dicha... Me moría de ganas de hacerlo, por eso fue una casualidad muy afortunada. La verdad es que me gustas, Tonks.

La chica se había quedado sin palabras. Miraba a Remus en silencio. No era posible que eso le estuviera pasando a ella. Siempre había tenido muy mala suerte con los hombres...

- No... – consiguió decir – No... No me molestó en absoluto. Tu a mi también me gustas Remus.

El licántropo tampoco daba crédito a sus oídos; y antes de que pudiera asimilar todo lo que Tonks había dicho, notó como unos labios cálidos se posaban sobre los suyos. Dejando todos los miedos y preocupaciones a un lado correspondió al beso.

O o o O

Harry se dejó caer sobre el asiento de uno de los vagones del Hogwarts Express, soltando un bufido de resignación.

- Odio que los mayores no nos dejen hacer nunca nada – gruñó.

- Pero Harry... ¿no pretendías luchar contra los mortífagos, verdad? – dijo Ron poniendo cara de espanto.

- Hay algunos a los que debo darles su merecido... – respondió el ojiverde.

- Esta manía de hacerte el héroe va a traerte muchos problemas – objetó Hermione.

- Bueno, a ella si que no tienes que hacerle caso, aún está babeando por el rubiales ese de las orejas puntiagudas – el pelirrojo se cruzó de brazos y se puso de espaldas a su amiga.

- ¡Vamos Ron! Cualquiera diría que estás celoso – rió la castaña.

La única respuesta del pelirrojo consistió en sonrojar la punta de sus orejas. La discusión se vio interrumpida por la puerta del compartimiento, que se abrió de golpe.

- ¡Hola! ¿Podemos sentarnos aquí? No hay sitio – preguntó Ginny desde la puerta.

- Claro, pasad – asintió Hermione.

Detrás de la pelirroja, entró Luna, con el mismo aire ausente de siempre.

- ¿Qué tal las vacaciones, Luna? – preguntó Harry.

La chica pareció salir de una especie de trance, y se miró al niño que vivió como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía.

- Aburridas – contestó - ¿Y las tuyas?

- Pues bastante entretenidas – contestó Harry distraídamente, se acababa de dar cuenta de lo azules que eran los ojos de Luna.

- Pues ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo de las mías – interrumpió Ginny.

- Oh, que maravilla – sonó una voz fría desde la puerta del compartimiento – Hemos dado con el vagón de los perdedores.

- ¡Malfoy! Que desastre, otro verano sin que desaparezcas de este mundo, que lástima – le respondió Harry con buen humor.

- No, esto ya lo ha hecho tu padrino por mi. El desastre es que haya podido volver. – dijo Draco con toda la mala intención del mundo.

Harry se iba a levantar, dispuesto a lanzarle toda clase de maldiciones al rubio, que ya se alejaba sonriendo engreídamente, pero Ron y Hermione se lo impidieron.

- No vale la pena buscarse problemas en primer día, Harry... – le recordó la castaña.

- Que lástima que con lo guapo que es tenga ese carácter endiablado...

- ¡Ginny! – exclamó Hermione ante las palabras de la pelirroja.

- ¿Qué? Me limito a decir en voz alta lo que todas las chicas de Hogwarts piensan.

Por suerte, a partir de ahí, el viaje hasta Hogwarts se desarrolló sin más imprevistos.

O o o O

Todo el mundo se había ido a dormir pronto. El día había sido agotador, y a todos les había parecido una idea genial ir a planchar el colchón. Pero ahora que Sirius estaba en su habitación, intentando conciliar el sueño, se dio cuenta de que no estaba cansado en absoluto, y que llevaba prácticamente una hora mirando el techo con unos ojos como platos.

Se levantó con un suspiro. Iría a ver un rato a Buckbeack, desde que había llegado no había tenido nada de tiempo para dedicar al hipogrifo. Pero al salir de su habitación vio que había luz en la cocina. Se dirigió ahí. Sólo conocía a una persona capaz de estar despierta cuando todas las demás dormían.

- Menos mal que tu tampoco puedes dormir, Remsie, me estaba muriendo de aburrim... – se quedó a media frase al descubrir que no era Lupin, tal y como había creído, sino Lucy quien estaba en la cocina, preparando chocolate desecho.

- Creo que no soy quien pensabas – sonrió ella, sin apartar los ojos de los fogones - ¿Quieres una taza de chocolate?

- Pues no me vendrá mal, gracias – contestó Sirius, sentándose en una de las sillas.

El animago observó como Lucy preparaba un par de humeantes tazas. Por unos instantes su mente voló; la escena se le antojaba tan hogareña y familiar que pensó que así habría sido su vida si no le hubieran enviado a Azkaban... Se hubieran casado y... Sacudió esos pensamientos fuera de su cabeza, probablemente Lucy ya no sentía nada por él... Después de 14 años, seguramente había otro hombre en su vida. Por alguna razón ese pensamiento le instaló un nudo en el estómago.

- Aquí tienes – la mujer le dejó la taza delante y ocupó otra silla, justo en frente del antiguo merodeador.

- Con este olor, Remus se nos presenta aquí abajo a los cinco minutos – bromeó Sirius intentando olvidar sus propios pensamientos.

- Dudo que venga – respondió ella con una sonrisa misteriosa

Black dejó de soplar su chocolate en un intento para enfriarlo y clavó sus ojos grises en Lucy : - ¿Hay algo que tu sepas y yo no?

- Digamos que he visto a Remus y a Tonks salir antes muy juntitos tomados de la mano – ella amplió la sonrisa para luego añadir – Se les veía muy felices.

- ¿Se han decidido por fin? ¡Ya era hora!

- Es la primera vez que veo a Remus con alguna chica. En la escuela era igual. James tenía éxito, Peter de vez en cuando también salía con alguien, y tu...

- Yo era el más mujeriego de todos, puedes decirlo – rió Sirius – James siempre decía que no tenía remedio, que yo era de aquellos que nunca a la vida se los imaginaría solteros... Y mira ahora.

- Hay ciertas circunstancias impredecibles en la vida. – Lucy se encogió de hombros; aunque en su cabeza se repetía insistentemente una frase "Está soltero, está soltero..."

Después de esto se quedaron en silencio unos momentos, saboreando el espeso liquido de sus tazas.

- Está muy bueno – dijo Sirius al fin.

- Gracias – sonrió Lucy.

- Gracias a ti por lo de antes. en King's Cross… Ya sabes…

- Oh… - ella amplió su sonrisa – Fue un placer salvarte la vida y de paso bajarte los humos de superhéroe.

Él no pudo más que reírse : - Me está bien merecido.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio. Sirius la miró por el rabillo del ojo mientras ella soplaba la taza y daba un pequeño sorbo.

- Y bien – dijo él al fin – Cuéntame que ha sido de tu vida estos años. Sé que has estado en América, pero nada más.

- No hay mucho que contar. Mi llegada fue algo precipitada, por tanto durante un tiempo viví en un hotel. Luego mi madre me buscó una casita, me mudé allí y encontré un trabajo en la Reserva Mágica de Unicornios. Luego de un par de años, Sara, mi mejor amiga del colegio ¿la recuerdas? Se trasladó a vivir conmigo, y ya está... Hace aproximadamente dos semanas, recibí una lechuza de Dumbledore, pidiéndome si podía venir a hacer un trabajo, y aquí me tienes.

- Se te olvidó mencionar al americano apuesto que te tiene el corazón robado – comentó Sirius, como aquel quien no quiere la cosa.

Lucy le miró fijamente unos instantes antes de contestar, instantes durante los cuales el animago contuvo la respiración.

- No hay americano apuesto, ni americano no apuesto, ni americano del montón – la mujer se encogió de hombros – He estado evitando toda clase de relaciones afectivas con los hombres. Al menos hasta ahora.

- Ah ya... – Sirius se relajó hasta tal punto con esa declaración que hasta tuvo ánimos de volver a bromear - ¿Y en que convento me has dicho que estabas?

Lucy frunció el ceño pero sonrió : - ¡Oh perdón! ¡No me acordaba que estaba tratando con la seducción personificada! ¿Ligaste mucho en Azkaban?

- ¿Bromeas? Nena, tenía a un dementor distinto en mi cama cada noche.

Ambos rieron de buena gana durante un rato, y después de haberse terminado el chocolate se levantaron para marcharse a la cama.

- Me había olvidado de lo agradable que resulta charlar contigo, Lucy – dijo Sirius dándole un beso en la mejilla – Gracias por tu tiempo y hasta mañana.

- Buenas noches... – dijo ella con un hilillo de voz.

O o o O

En la habitación que compartían Legolas, Simberminë, Merry y Pippin, extrañamente reinaba la calma. Los dos hobbits estaban comiendo las sobras de la cena, y los dos elfos se limitaban a divagar por sus propios pensamientos.

- Un encuentro con orcos ¿eh? Me hubiera gustado poder estar – finalmente la elfa rompió el silencio.

Legolas se removió bajo sus sábanas : - Si no te hubieras cabreado hubieras venido.

- Si no me hubieras echo cabrear, no me hubiera cabreado y hubiera ido – replicó ella.

Merry soltó un suspiro, seguro que era el comienzo de otra de las famosas discusiones elficas.

Legolas se mordió el labio antes de volver a hablar : - Lo siento.

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Simberminë incorporándose en su cama, sin poder creerse lo que acababa de oír.

- Siento haber dicho que roncas, Pippin me ha dicho antes que es él el que ronca – repitió el elfo. Le estaba costando horrores disculparse.

- ¡Cierto! – asintió sonriendo el aludido hobbit, antes de volver a comer.

- Vaya... Disculpas aceptadas – la elfa volvió a estirarse en la cama, sonriendo. Le encantaba ganar.

- Pero en el fondo es culpa tuya, cuando me sacas de quicio digo lo primero que se me pasa por la cabeza. Porque me sacas de quicio ¿lo sabías?

- Lo sabía, es un don – asintió ella sonriendo.

- Pues cuando no estás incordiando es casi agradable hablar contigo – dijo Legolas.

- Lo mismo digo.

- Te quiero Leggy, eres mi príncipe azul – interrumpió una voz falsamente femenina, proveniente de las camas de los hobbits – Cásate conmigo.

- Ohh, estaba esperando que me lo pidieras – respondió otra voz, esta más grave. – Vamos a vivir felices discutiendo toda la eternidad.

Casi al instante, Merry y Pippin explotaron en carcajadas. No tardaron demasiado en recibir el impacto de una bota de elfo tirada con mucha puntería.

- ¡Au! Eso ha dolido – se quejó Pippin.

- Jajajaja, a mi no me has dado, mejora tu puntería Legolas – se burló Merry, aunque casi al instante fue alcanzado por un zapato de elfa. - ¡Ehh! Un respeto para los más pequeños y desvalidos.

- Así aprenderéis a cerrar esas bocazas – gruñó Legolas tapándose con las sabanas y disponiéndose a dormir.

- Tenéis más don de incordiar que yo – añadió Simberminë – Hay que ver... Vaya par...

Finalmente los cuatro se quedaron en silencio, y pronto se durmieron. Había sido un día bastante agotador.

O o o O

Uff! Por fin lo he terminado! Increible, pensaba que no acababa de escribir nunca este capi! Creo que es el más largo que he escrito jamás! 18 páginas. Consideradlo un regalo de navidad. ¿Qué tal como regalo de navidad de vuelta muchos revis? (a)

Bueno, a ver, las contestaciones a los revis dl capi anterior :

**amsp14 : **Holaaa!! Bueno, las cosas entre Siri y Lucy van a tener que ir evolucionando poco a poco... Al fin y al cabo 14 años son 14 años, y no se olvidan en un momento. Y en cuanto a Tonks y Remus... Bueno, ya me dirás que te ha parecido :P Un poco largo el capi ¿no? XD Es que se me engancharon los dedos al teclado U

**Ralkm : **U Pues si antes estabas celosa con Remus... Ahora te estarás subiendo por las paredes ya ¿no? Sorry! Es que esta si que era una de las parejas que tenía claras desde el principio, así que... We, aunke espero que por todo lo demás el capi te haya gustado. Ya me dirás.

**Mereth : **No te preocupes con Ginny y los gemelos, ellos tienen muy claro que hay un par de elfas que los colgaran de sus partes nobles si se pasan un pelo :P Todo controlado xD Y usar a Peter de pararrayos me parece una idea genial, aunke hay una pekeña probabilidad que sobreviva, habrá que pensar en algo más xD

**Sara Fénix Black : **Bueno, para este no he actualizado tan deprisa, pero realmente me salió muy largo, así que espero que la espera haya valido la pena, ya me dirás. Bue, en este capi he intentado poner algo de Leg y Simb, a ver que tal xD Y de las chicas y los elfos también xD De echo en este capi he intentado poner un poco de todo... Por eso me ha quedado tan quilometrico xD ¿A que creías que no se iba a terminar nunca? XDD

**Light Angel : **We, en efecto este cap ha sido muchiiiisimo más largo que el anterior. Pero como 10 hojas más al menos. ¡Luego os quejaréis! Espero no haberos echo esperar demasiado... ¡Gracias por los revis!

**Herm25 : **We, digamos que el capi anterior lo actualicé muy rápido pq inicialmente los dos capis anteriores eran uno solo y lo partí... Este he tardado más porque he tenido que escribirlo entero y me ha salido muy largo. De todas formas espero no haber tardado demasiado... Ya me dirás que te parece!

**Paula Yemeroly : **Muchas gracias por tus comentarios! La verdad es que animan a seguir escribiendo. Espero que continues dejando reviews

**Lunatica Earwen : **Bueno, aquí tienes más de Merry y Pippin, y we, al menos Harry se ha encontrado con Luna :P Ya es algo ¿no? :P Para saber si de ahí sale una pareja vas a tener que seguir leyendo :P Chantaje, sip. XD

**Elanta : **Ey! Desaparecida! XDD Tres capitulos del tiron? Deu ni do... We, me alegro de que te gustase que metiera a Lucy en este fic, la idea fue de Mereth :P Pero la verdad es que al fin de cuentas me gusta bastante como ha quedado la cosa. We, a ver si pronto te dan ordenador propio, que se te echa de menos por el msn (y tb a tu fic de los merodeadores :P).

**Silver : **Revi del capi 11 : Pos si, he destripat l'altre fic, es bastant possible, pero al cap i a la fi, kuan vaig publicar aixo a l'altre ya s'havien liat, o we, va ser amb molt poc temps de diferencia, a més, que ya es veia a venir el que havia de passar a l'altre :P Vaig posar la Tonks amb els ulls vermells?? OO Coi xD Se me'n devia anar la olla xDD We, possiblement la truita d patates no es un plat gaire inglés pro... ¡És l'unic que se'm va acudir que podia cuinar en Siri amb els ingredients de la TM! XDD Jajaja, sip, vaig deixar el final en el punt critic, ya saps... x enganxar a la gent xDD

Revi del capi 12 : Si ho dius x mi, que seria veure en Siri i caure desmaiada... Pos probablement, o aixo o me l'hi tiru a sobre xD depen dl moment xD

Lu d'en Rems i la xocolata es un classic, es com si, en part, li hagués regalat un tros del meu caracter xDDD

Sip, kuan la Lucy es jove sembla molt indefença, pro diguem que s'ha fet dura amb tot el que li ha passat :P

Pues lu de la vareta i el dit em va quedar mal explicat xD La idea es que es talla el dit amb un encanteri, pro en fi...

We, crec ke de moment ya está xD

Ale, pues hasta aquí el capi. Nada más por ahora! Ah si, aunke sea con un poco de retraso : Feliz Navidad! Y aunke sea con un poco de adelanto : Feliz Año Nuevo!

O o o O


	14. El sueño de Harry

Capítulo 14 .- El sueño de Harry. 

Harry se despertó sobresaltado. Por un momento no supo donde estaba. Parpadeó un par de veces y miró a su alrededor. Estaba en clase, y el profesor Binns flotaba monótonamente delante de la clase, explicándoles algo acerca de las batallas entre duendes y leprechauns.

Una vez pasado el estupor inicial, recordó el porque de su sobresalto y casi de inmediato empezó a rebuscar por uno de los bolsillos del uniforme, por debajo de la túnica. No tardó en encontrar lo que buscaba. Se escondió todo lo bien que pudo debajo de su pupitre y con un susurro casi imperceptible murmuró : - Sirius Black.

Su padrino tardó horrores en contestar a la llamada del espejo, tanto, que Harry ya empezaba a desesperarse. Cuando la imagen del animago apareció en la pequeña superficie del objeto, estaba bostezando.

- Perdona... – dijo – Estaba haciendo la siesta... ¿Tu no deberías estar en clase ahora?

- Estoy en clase – susurró Harry – Pero es que tengo que contarte algo...

- No será la clase de Snape ¿verdad? Porque luego viene aquí y me monta el espectáculo por distraerte – bromeó el hombre.

- Sirius... Esto es serio.

Black borró de inmediato su sonrisa. Harry parecía preocupado : - ¿Qué ocurre?

- He... He tenido un sueño... Eran los mortífagos, capturando a una mujer... La mujer con la que te vi la otra noche.

- ¿Lucy? – Sirius se incorporó de golpe.

Harry asintió levemente. Para Black, eso fue suficiente. Sin preocuparse siquiera de cortar la comunicación en el espejo y salió corriendo de su habitación. Había aprendido a tomarse en serio lo que su ahijado soñaba. No eran simplemente vagos sueños como los que tendría cualquier chico de su edad.

Entró precipitadamente en la cocina, donde Molly Weasley acababa de fregar los platos de la comida.

- ¿Has visto a Lucy? – preguntó sin aliento.

La rolliza mujer le miró sorprendida unos instantes, para luego negar con la cabeza : - Creo que dijo que tenía que salir... Pero no sé si se ha ido ya.

Sirius golpeó con rabia la superficie de la mesa que tenía delante, antes de abandonar la cocina. Se dirigió al piso de arriba, subiendo de dos en dos los escalones. La habitación de la mujer también estaba vacía.

Justo cuando cerró tras de sí la puerta con un golpe que hizo temblar las paredes, se encontró con Remus y Legolas que le miraban extrañados.

- ¿Habéis visto a Lucy? – les preguntó impacientemente.

Ambos negaron con la cabeza.

- ¿Qué pasa, Sirius? – quiso saber Lupin.

- Temo que le haya podido pasar algo. Harry ha soñado que los mortífagos la capturaban... – explicó Black nervioso, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

- ¿Has mirado arriba? – preguntó Legolas – Creo que después de comer subió con Elladan y Elrohir. Quería trabajar un poco con el orco y ellos fueron por si a caso la cosa se descontrolaba y...

No tuvo tiempo a terminar, Sirius se había ido como un rayo hasta donde tenían encerrado al orco. Antes de abrir la puerta suplicó poder encontrarla dentro... Pero en la habitación solo estaba la horrenda criatura y algunos pergaminos llenos de notas escritas con la pulcra letra de Lucy.

Remus y Legolas le alcanzaron, y se quedaron de pie, detrás de Sirius observando la habitación vacía.

- Quizá simplemente haya salido a comprar algo y va a volver de un momento a otro... – aventuró Lupin, aunque su voz no sonó demasiado convencida.

- O quizá el sueño de Harry no haya significado nada... – añadió el elfo.

- Eso me ha pasado por la cabeza pero... No puedo estar del todo seguro que sólo sea un simple sueño... No después de lo que pasó el año pasado y sus sueños acerca del Departamento de Misterios... Y aún menos sabiendo que a veces lo que piensa Voldemort lo puede ver él...

- El año pasado Voldemort utilizó esos sueños para tendernos una trampa – le recordó el licántropo - ¿Quién te dice que no es otro de sus trucos?

- ¿Y que sabe Voldemort de la existencia de Lucy, o de su relación con la Orden?

- Estaba en el andén 9 y ¾, dejó fuera de combate a Bellatrix... – empezó a enumerar Remus pero se detuvo cuando vio que Sirius salía corriendo de la habitación.

- ¡Sirius! ¿a dónde vas? – le gritó Legolas siguiéndole.

- ¡Voy a buscarla!

Desde lo alto de la escalera el elfo vio como Sirius, en el piso de abajo, cogía un abrigo y salía a la calle. No tuvo siquiera tiempo a seguirle.

- Se ha ido – le dijo a Lupin, que salió de la habitación cerrando tras de si la puerta.

- Maldito hombre... ¡Él y sus impulsos incontrolables! – suspiró con resignación el licántropo.

- ¿Y que hacemos?

- Hablar con Dumbledore. Ven.

O o o O

Harry guardó el espejo al mismo tiempo que el profesor Binns daba por terminada su clase. A su lado Ron bostezó, despertando del letargo en el que se sumía en las clases de Historia de la Magia. Dos mesas más lejos, Hermione guardaba los pergaminos, en los que aparecían los apuntes tan limpios y completos como siempre, los mismos apuntes de los que estudiaban Harry y Ron año tras año.

- Interesante clase ¿verdad? – comentó Ron, con ojos adormilados y rascándose la pelirroja cabeza con aire ausente.

- Sobretodo para dormir ¿no? – le contestó Hermione arrugando la frente y mirándolo con mala cara.

- Es imposible no hacerlo – respondió el pelirrojo encogiéndose de hombros.

- Algún día no te servirán mis apuntes, por eso, a ninguno de los dos ¿me oyes Harry? Eso también va por ti. – Hermione volteó para mirar el chico, que caminaba algo por detrás de ella y Ron, pero Harry no parecía haber escuchado nada mientras andaba perdido en sus propios pensamientos - ¡Harry!

- ¿Eh? – el ojiverde pareció darse cuenta por primera vez de la presencia de sus dos amigos - ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué te pasa, Harry? – preguntó la castaña poniéndose a su lado.

- Aún debe estar medio dormido – opinó Ron, intentando quitar importancia al asunto.

- Antes en clase te he visto hablando por el espejo – dijo Hermione, ignorando por completo el comentario del pelirrojo - ¿Estás así por algo que te ha dicho Sirius?

- No es por algo que me haya dicho él... – respondió Harry; aún se le notaba algo distraído – Vayamos a la Sala Común y os lo cuento.

La clase de Historia de la Magia había sido la última del día, así que los tres se dirigieron hacia la Torre de Gryffindor. Una vez allí se instalaron en los sillones y Harry empezó a contarles lo que le preocupaba :

- He tenido un sueño durante la clase... En que tres mortífagos capturaban a Lucy, esa mujer que nos acompañó a King's Cross.

- ¿La de melena castaña y voz dulce? – preguntó Ron.

Harry asintió y prosiguió : - He querido decírselo a Sirius, porque creo que le tiene especial afecto. Me contó que habían sido amigos en su época del colegio. La cuestión es que se lo he contado y ha salido corriendo a buscarla supongo...

- ¿Y que te preocupa? Yo creo que has hecho lo que debías hacer – opinó Hermione.

- Me da miedo que si Sirius no la encuentra o le han hecho algo, pueda hacer alguna locura...

- ¡Pero en todo caso no será tu culpa! Si le ha pasado algo, le hubiera pasado igual si tu no le hubieras dicho nada a Sirius – le dijo Ron.

- Supongo que si pero... ¡Yo no estoy tranquilo! Tengo que ir a Grimmauld Place – sentenció Harry convencido.

- ¿Ahora? – preguntó el pelirrojo con unos ojos como platos de la sorpresa – Pe..Pero Harry... No creo que...

- No digas bobadas – habló la chica – ¡No puedes salir de Hogwarts! ¡Son las normas!

- ¡Me importan una mierda las normas! – exclamó Harry – Me importa mucho más que a Sirius no le pase nada. Iré a Grimmauld Place, esperaré a que vuelva y hablaré con él.

- ¿Y porque no usas el espejo?

- ¡Porque se lo ha dejado encima de su cama cuando ha salido corriendo!

Nada que pudieran decir Ron y Hermione hizo desistir al chico de lo que se proponía. Convencido, salió de la Sala Común hacía el despacho del director, con paso decidido. Sus dos amigos, no sabiendo que hacer, se levantaron y le siguieron.

O o o O

En las afueras de Londres abundaban las casas adosadas. En una de ellas estaba Lucy, completamente a salvo (al menos por el momento), tomando el té en el comedor.

- Y así ¿cuánto dices que hace que estás de vuelta? – preguntó una mujer de bastante edad, pero de porte elegante.

- Llegué anteayer por la noche – contestó Lucy, dando un pequeño sorbo de su taza – Hubiera venido antes pero he estado ocupada.

- ¿Tan ocupada como para no venir a hacer una visita a tus padres? – replicó la madre de Lucy.

- Lo siento, mamá. De verdad que no he parado desde que llegué. Me ha sido del todo imposible venir. ¿Dónde está papá?

- Tu padre se aburre demasiado desde que se ha jubilado. Se ha aficionado a la fotografía, y cada tarde se va a hacer montones de fotos. Pronto los álbumes no cabrán en el desván.

Linda Barns era una mujer respetable. Muchos de los vecinos era de la opinión que tenía demasiado carácter, y tal vez demasiado entrometida en los asuntos de los demás. Era extremadamente crítica con todo, y los vecinos le tenían, más que respeto, un poco de miedo.

Sin duda el carácter de Lucy era más parecido al de su padre, Harold Barns, un hombre de carácter tranquilo y sonrisa afable. Siempre tenía una palabra amable para todo el mundo.

- ¿Quieres un poco más de té, cariño? – preguntó Linda a su hija.

- No gracias, de momento no.

- Te quedarás a esperar a tu padre supongo ¿no?

Lucy asintió y se acomodó mejor en el sofá.

- Y bien, ¿así has dejado de esconderte en América por fin? – preguntó la señora Barns.

- Sabes que no estaba escondiéndome, mamá – dijo Lucy haciendo una mueca. Cogió uno de los cojines del sofá y se lo puso en el regazo. Era una manía que tenía desde pequeña. – Lo hubiese pasado aún peor si me hubiera quedado en Londres.

- Nunca he conocido a nadie que tenga más mala suerte que tu con los hombres – comentó su madre al tiempo que se servía otra taza de té. – Mira que estar a punto de casarte con un criminal... Aunque claro, ¿quién lo hubiera dicho? Parecía tan buen chico... ¡Y guapo! Era muy guapo.

Lucy se debatió consigo misma por unos instantes acerca de si contarle a su madre que Sirius era inocente. Pero al final prefirió no decir nada, al menos por el momento.

- ¿Y ya tienes a algún hombre en tu vida? – continuó preguntando Linda.

- No mamá – negó Lucy con un suspiro – Si se hubiera dado el caso te lo hubiera dicho...

- ¡Pues no sé a que esperas! – exclamó su madre - ¿Me vas a dejar sin nietos?

Por suerte en ese momento se abrió la puerta principal de la casa y Harold Barns entró, cargando con una cámara de fotos y una sonrisa. Lucy suspiró feliz. Se habían acabado las preguntas incomodas.

Cuando la mujer dio por concluida la visita a sus padres era ya de noche. Se abrochó bien el abrigo y salió a la fresca noche londinense.

Lucy miró su reloj de pulsera; todavía no eran las siete. Recordó que en la Orden se cenaba tarde, muy en contra de las costumbres inglesas, y por eso decidió regresar a Grimmauld Place dando un tranquilo paseo.

Las farolas iluminaban las calles, pero aún así, la noche era oscura. Poca gente caminaba por las calles a pesar de que aún era pronto.

Cuando llevaba un rato caminando oyó claramente unos pasos detrás suyo; al principio no le dio importancia, pero cuando notó que seguían el mismo camino que ella empezó a asustarse. Se metió una mano en el bolsillo y rodeó su varita, al tiempo que apresuraba un poco el paso.

Los pasos detrás de ella también empezaron a sonar más rápidos. Lucy calculó que debían ser tres personas...

O o o O

Harry, Ron y Hermione se pararon frente a la gárgola que servía de entrada al despacho del director.

- Chicos... – dijo la chica; la voz le temblaba ligeramente – No creo que sea una buena idea ir a hablar con el profesor Dumbledore para decirle que las normas nos importan un carajo... ¡Ron! ¡Tu y yo somos prefectos! ¿Qué va a pensar?

- Soy prefecto, si – asintió Ron – Pero antes soy amigo de Harry.

El aludido le sonrió agradecido, y luego miró a Hermione : - No tienes porque quedarte, no me voy a enfadar.

La chica pareció dudar unos instantes antes de decirles que tuvieran cuidado y marcharse de nuevo hacía la Torre de Gryffindor.

- Bien, hay que pensar en posibles contraseñas – dijo entonces Harry

- ¿De que estilo?

- Pues... galletas de limón, o, batido de fresa, cosas así.

- Dulces de chocolate – probó Ron.

Las posibles contraseña se sucedieron una detrás de la otra de boca de los dos chicos, pero no parecían capaces de encontrar la correcta.

- Admitámoslo Harry, no la vamos a adivinar – murmuró al final Ron, perdiendo la esperanza.

- Pero siempre he terminado dando con ella... – respondió él, contrariado.

- Venga, tanto pensar en dulces me ha entrado hambre, vayamos a visitar a Dobby, a ver si nos puede dar algunos pasteles de arándanos.

Antes de que Harry alcanzara a decir nada, la gárgola empezó a moverse.

- ¡Eres un genio, Ron!

El pelirrojo sonrió complacido por el cumplido, y siguió a su amigo hacía el interior del despacho del director.

- ¡Profesor Dumbledore! ¡Tenemos que hablar con usted! Es urgent... – las palabras de Harry se quedaron a medio salir cuando vio que el director no estaba solo en su despacho.

- Vaya, parece que hoy es el día de las visitas – comentó el anciano, que parecía encantado.

Y en efecto, sentados justo delante de la mesa de Dumbledore estaban Remus Lupin, Legolas y Severus Snape.

- Lo... Lo sentimos señor... No era nuestra intención...

- Tranquilo, tranquilo. Probablemente vienen por el mismo asunto que Remus y este curioso elfo ¿cierto? Siéntense, por favor.

En ese instante Snape se levantó : - Iré a ponerme en contacto con Bellatrix. Vendré tan pronto como pueda a informarle, señor.

- Y bien, señor Potter – dijo Dumbledore una vez el profesor de pociones abandonó su despacho - ¿Nos va a contar el motivo de su visita?

- Yo quería ir a Grimmauld Place para asegurarme que Sirius está bien... Me preocupa lo que pueda hacer si le ha pasado algo a esa mujer... – respondió quedamente Harry.

- Sirius salió a buscarla. Se fue tan deprisa que no le pudimos seguir – le contestó Remus.

- Y Severus nos ha contado que es cierto que Voldemort le ordenó a él y Bellatrix encontrar los puntos débiles de los miembros de la Orden, pero... también es verdad que él no ha dado ninguna información todavía.

- Pero es posible que consideren que Lucy es el punto débil de Sirius ¿verdad?

- A imposibilidad de llegar a ti... Si, es probable. – asintió el director. - También tememos por la seguridad de Tonks. A ella la vieron junto a Remus.

En ese momento, Severus Snape regresó al despacho.

- He hablado con Bellatrix. Como excusa le he dicho que sabía uno de los puntos débiles de Black. Y antes de dejarme hablar dijo que ella ya sabía por donde herir a Black, a Lupin y a los Weasley...

Remus se removió nervioso en su silla, al igual que Harry.

- Con Lupin, estaba claro, era lo que temíamos. – continuó el profesor de pociones.

- ¿Tonks? – ante la pregunta de Dumbledore, Snape asintió.

Las manos del licántropo se crisparon y agarraron con fuerza su túnica. Legolas le puso una tranquilizadora mano en el brazo : - Tranquilo, todo irá bien.

- Con los Weasley, sólo hizo servir el sentido común. Sus hijos. Y claro, teniendo en cuenta que dos de ellos están aquí, se limitan un poco las posibilidades.

- ¿¡Mis hermanos!? – exclamó Ron.

- ¿¡Y como se enteró de lo que hacía más vulnerable a Sirius!? – preguntó Harry sin poderse contener por más rato.

- Pettigrew – contestó simplemente Severus – Se acordaba de la relación que tuvieron fuera y dentro de Hogwarts y lo... – hizo una pausa para luego añadir con cara de asco - ...felices que eran.

Tras esas palabras, los cinco se sumieron en el más profundo silencio, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

- Bien... – habló Dumbledore, rompiendo el silencio - Tendríamos que encontrar primero que nada a Sirius, que no haga ninguna locura.

Legolas y Remus asintieron, ellos se encargarían de eso.

- Yo os acompaño – dijo Harry.

- Me temo que no, señor Potter. Sería preferible que no se expusiera a ninguna clase de peligro. Recuerde que aún es prioridad de Voldemort. – habló con calma el director.

Harry bajó la cabeza, enfadado porque nunca le dejaran participar en nada.

- También – continuó – Deberíamos asegurarnos de mantener a salvo a todos los Weasley. Me temo que los gemelos tendrán que dejar de acudir a su tienda por algunos días, hasta que las cosas se tranquilicen. Iré sin falta a Grimmauld Place y hablaré con Molly.

- ¿No le puedo acompañar, señor? – preguntó tímidamente Ron.

- Le he negado la participación al señor Potter, y hago lo mismo con usted, señor Weasley.

Ron se cruzó de brazos y frunció ligeramente el ceño.

- Severus, tu tendrías que evitar que adivinaran más puntos débiles en la Orden. Sería beneficioso para todos.

Snape asintió, y silenciosamente se retiró de la habitación. En ese mismo instante una cabeza pelirroja apareció en el fuego que crepitaba en la chimenea del despacho. Era Charlie Weasley.

- Profesor Dumbledore, me dijo que le avisara si Sirius volvía. Lo ha hecho. Aunque parece abatido.

- Bien, bien... Asegúrense de que no vuelve a salir, así como tampoco deben hacerlo Tonks, usted y sus hermanos. Las razones serán discutidas después. Yo mismo les visitaré, y habrá tiempo para hablar.

Charlie asintió y desapareció.

- Bien señores, ahora que parece que lo tenemos todo un poco más controlado, propongo que cenemos y salgamos hacía Grimmauld Place sin demora. ¿Se quedarán a cenar, verdad? – dijo mirando a Remus y a Legolas, que asintieron levemente con la cabeza.

- Pero... ¿y Lucy? – preguntó Harry.

- La señorita Barns lleva desaparecida desde primera hora de la tarde. Temo que es muy tarde ya para ella. – suspiró Dumbledore, y entonces pareció más viejo que nunca.

O o o O

Sirius se dejó caer en su cama, abatido. No sólo no había encontrado a Lucy, sino que las ordenes de Dumbledore y Charlie Weasley en persona le impedían volver a salir.

No quiso imaginarse a Lucy en compañía de los mortífagos. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y pensó en la mejor forma de matar uno por uno a todos los siervos de Voldemort.

Unos golpes suaves en la puerta le distrajeron de sus propios planes.

- Adelante.

Su prima Tonks entró en la habitación. Estaba inusualmente seria.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó, sentándose al lado del hombre.

Sirius negó con la cabeza.

- Puede ser que... Que en realidad no le haya pasado nada. Quizá solo... Solo se entretuvo con algo y...

Sirius miró a Tonks, queriendo creer con todas sus fuerzas lo que su prima le decía. ¿Y si tuviera razón? ¿Y si simplemente..? Se reprendió a si mismo, no debía darse falsas esperanzas.

- No te esfuerces Tonks. Con ella hubiera podido ser feliz, aunque solo hubiéramos sido amigos. Y está claro que después de haber estado encerrado en Azkaban no se puede serlo.

O o o O

En el Gran Comedor todo eran susurros. La mayoría de alumnos cenaban con la vista puesta en la mesa de profesores, donde había dos nuevos ocupantes : Remus Lupin y Legolas.

- ¿Tu crees que el profesor Lupin ha vuelto para hacernos clases?

- ¿Y el de su lado? ¿Quién será?

Solo el trío de Gryffindors parecía no tener toda su atención fijada en los invitados. Aunque Hermione iba echando miradas furtivas al elfo, que comía un poco cohibido al lado del hombre-lobo.

- ¡Estoy harto que no me dejen participar en nada! ¡Ya no soy un niño! – se quejaba Harry.

- ¿Pero que quieres hacer? No podemos hacer nada si nos mantienen aquí sin información. – argumentó Ron.

- Fred y George – dijo Harry.

- ¿Que pasa con ellos? – preguntó el pelirrojo sin comprender.

- ¡Ellos estarán en Grimmauld Place todo el tiempo, aburriéndose! Podríamos convencerlos que nos contaran todo lo que pasara. Así dado el caso podríamos intervenir ¿no crees?

- No sé Harry... Dumbledore podría enfadarse ¿no crees?

- ¡No pienses en las consecuencias Ron!

Al final de la cena, Harry tenía medio convencido a su amigo de enviar una lechuza a los gemelos con su idea.

- ¿Y a Hermione que le pasa? No ha dicho nada en toda la noche – preguntó Harry al fin.

- Que se ha pasado la cena babeando con el elfo rubiales – gruñó Ron haciendo una mueca. Se veía a la legua que se moría de los celos.

Harry rió, y entonces se formó el revuelo en el Gran Comedor. Remus y Legolas se habían levantado para irse, y muchas de las chicas se levantaron para rodear al pobre elfo, que se quedó plantado a medio camino de la mesa de profesores y la puerta, mirando a Lupin con mirada suplicante.

- ¿Eres un profesor nuevo?

- ¿Eres amigo del profesor Lupin?

- ¿Eres un alumno mayor de intercambio?

Las preguntas se sucedían una detrás de la otra, mientras algunas echaban miradas insinuantes a Legolas, las otras le acariciaban el pelo, otras querían tocarle las abdominales.

- Chicas... Si nos permitís... Tenemos que irnos – Remus acudió al rescate del elfo. Y tras dirigirles un saludo particular a Harry, Ron y Hermione abandonaron el Gran Comedor.

O o o O

Lucy no se atrevía a mirar hacía atrás. Sentía los incesantes pasos de sus perseguidores cada vez más cerca. Empuñó la varita con más fuerza y aceleró un poco más el paso. No le debía quedar demasiado para llegar a Grimmauld Place, calculó que no más de diez minutos.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, y no era precisamente de frío. Tenía miedo; puro y genuino. Sabía que uniéndose a la Orden se ponía en peligro. Era una de las cosas que Dumbledore le había dejado más claras en un principio. Pero nunca lo tomó demasiado en cuenta hasta ese momento.

"Todos los aliados de Voldemort, son nuestros enemigos, y querrán dañarnos a la mínima oportunidad que tengan" las palabras del director bailaron en su mente. La mujer intentó hacerlas huir, pero le fue imposible, y más con los persistentes pasos que sonaban a sus espaldas.

En su intento por huir, uno de los tacones se le quedó enganchado en un respiradero de metro que estaba en la acera. Maldijo su suerte e intentó desengancharse lo más rápido posible, echando una mirada a su alrededor. No había ningún transeúnte más, y los conductores de los pocos coches que pasaban no parecían prestarle la más mínima atención.

Fue justo entonces cuando sintió una mano en la espalda. El corazón le dio un vuelco.

- "Ya está. Estoy muerta" – pensó.

En un último intento desesperado, se giró de golpe, apuntando fijamente con la varita a sus perseguidores.

O o o O

Jus jus jus jus ¡Aquí os quedais! Soy mala xD Lo sé xD Me encanta dejar los capis con estos finales xD Así de paso os puedo amenazar que si no me satisfacen las cuantidades de reviews voy a tardar el doble en actualizar y ahí os kedareis con la intriga! Mwahahaha.

En fin, me voy a dejar de paranoias y voy a contestar los revis del capi anterior :

**Light Angel : **Esta vez no he tardado tanto en actualizar ¿eh? Espero que esta vez tb haya valido la pena.

**Herm25 : **Entre Legolas y Simberminë ya pasará algo, solo hay que tener paciencia. Cuando logren estar uno en presencia del otro sin matarse habrá una oportunidad xD Y en cuanto a Sirius... Sip, tiene derecho a ser feliz, pero a veces le ponemos las cosas complicadas para que lo sea U

**Mereth : **Tranquila, a Ginny la tengo completamente controlada xD No hace falta que sufras, si pone las manos en algún sitio donde yo no pueda verlas en presencia de Elladan y Elrohir tendrá su merecido xD

**Maria Grenger : **Matar a Remsie y a Sirius?? XD Quien sabe? Puedo ser muy mala con los personajes :P (recuerda que maté dos personajes en un solo capítulo en mi fic de Crecer en Gondor :P). Y con respecto a Harry, ya no sé con quien ponerle, la verdad xD Al final lo voy a decidir a sorteo xD Y que gane quien quiera!! En el próximo prometo poner algo más de Merry y Pippin con los gemelos Weasley Ya me dirás que te ha parecido este :P

**Paula Yemeroly : **Tranquila, más romance habrá xD Eso te lo puedo garantizar, y más pq soy una romántica sin remedio xD No vas a encontrar un solo fic mio sin romance xD Eso te lo puedo garantizar. Y Simberminë tal vez si que se puso celosa, pero es una elfa que sabe disimular muy bien :P Espero tus comentarios respecto a este capítulo.

**Vanina : **Fanática de Tolkien?? ¡Un placer! Ya somos dos! Jajaja, es que a mi me parece gracioso imaginarme a Leggy perdiendo la compostura xD Siempre tan moderado y tan serio :P ¡Espero que este capi te haya gustado también!

**Ello : **De vritat... La teva memoria em comença a preocupar ¿eh? XDDD

**amsp14 : **¡Hola! Me alegro de que te gustara la escena de Remsie y Tonks, la verdad esk me costó bastante xD Y entre Sirius y Lucy, si, tal vez las cosas empezaban a ir un poco mejor. Ahora quizá le haya podido pasar algo a la pobrecita... o quizá no xD Nunca se sabe :P Y con respecto a Harry... La verdad ni yo misma sé con quien le voy a poner xD Ains... Lo haré a sorteo al final xD Y con respecto a mi Draco... No sé que hacer con él! No quiero ponerlo de bueno, pero tampoco de malo... Ya veremos. En fin, ¡gracias por el revi! Espero que este capítulo tb te haya gustado

**MaRiAnABlackforever : **Eiii! Me alegra de que hayas decidido pasarte para leer este fic! Verás como realmente no es complicado de entender, intento hacerlo lo más sencillo posible. Jejejeje.

Leggy y Simberminë van a tener sus problemas para acabar teniendo muchos elfitos xD Pero no te niego que algun día los van a terminar teniendo :P No te preocupes, si dices alguna cosa mal respecto a LOTR te voy a corregir sin problemas Y entre Sirius y Lucy... Intentaré que las cosas acaben bien... ¡Pero no prometo nada! Jejejeje U Y en cuanto a los gemelos Weasley y a Merry y a Pippin... Sip xD Explosiva combinación xD Esperate siquiera al proximo capi y verás :P En fin... Creo que nada más por ahora, en cuanto a tu petición de que Aragorn vuelva contigo.. Yo te puedo ayudar, hace mucho que quiero matar a la pija presumida de Arwen � En fin, ya me dirás que te ha parecido este capi!

Ok, nada más por ahora. Espero vuestros reviews. Aceptaré amenazas de muerte por haberlo dejado ahí xD Soy consciente de que me vais a odiar xDDD ¡Ale! Sed buenos con los reviews y yo lo seré publicando bien pronto el próximo! Hasta prontoo! Acabad de disfrutar lo que queda de vacaciones!!


End file.
